


тартарос двенадцать тысяч

by simbay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Post-Apocalyptic, Science Fantasy, Science Fiction, Time Travel, other planets, retrofuturism, that's all for now
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: история одной крохотной находки в песках высохшего моря и последствиях, распутавшими клубок старых секретов;в эфире радиостанция «вестник Тартароса», и вместе с вами снова я, ее ведущий, Николя! добро пожаловать в место, где мисс Фортуна позволяет будущему наступить!





	1. album01/disc00/track00: самурай встречает противника

**Author's Note:**

> бззззззззззззззыпрваопрвп не знаю кому это может быть интересно, это моя попытка в оридж на основе всех тех идей, которые я когда-то там начинала и все такое  
если вы случайно забрели сюда и вам вдруг стало интересно, то мое почтение, конечно  
половина жанров станет актуальна лишь позже  
https://vk.com/sssskorobka паблос с рисульками по мотивам

Выходить за пределы Апреля было запрещено.  
Официально.  
Конечно, за этим никто не следил. Кажется. Охотники иногда притаскивали парочку несносных любителей исследовать местность после долгой и увлекательной прогулки туда и обратно в Ничейные Земли, но, в целом, если не привлекать чужого внимания слишком активно, можно было спокойно копаться в песке и стекле сколько душе угодно. Руины, разрушенные шоссе, огромная пустыня — все это было во власти искателей истины, которые не боялись опасностей и стремились к поиску правды.  
Тяжело, правда, было искать правду после сотни таких же любопытных ищеек, но отчаиваться было нельзя — М-Джей был в этом уверен.  
Сам он решил попытать счастья в районе Башен — месте под обрушившимся шоссе, куда редко кто ходил. По вполне понятным причинам — там было довольно опасно, половина построек так и грозила обрушиться под давлением ветров и песков, но только вот М-Джей редко слушал других, а потому в таких жутких руинах увидел перспективу отыскать что-нибудь ценное, а не одно из потенциальных мест безвестной смерти.  
Каждый уважающий себя синтетик давно бы бросил это дело, но не М-Джей. Он был готов пойти на все, даже пожертвовать рогом, что, в общем-то, считалось диким кощунством, лишь бы найти чего интересного.  
Не опасность пугала больше, а желание развлечь себя.  
На фоне играла задорная песня, услышь которую местное население в количестве нескольких диких тварей, моментально бы сюда примчалось ужина ради. Но, к счастью (или к сожалению), им были не слышны прекрасные звуки музыки, а потому они продолжали сновать голодными стаями по иссохошему дну Опаленного моря, не ведая даже о таком соседстве. Оттянув один наушник, М-Джей осторожно оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, не было ли рядом кого из голодных по его душу тварей — охотников ли, либо же местного зверья, и, убедившись, что вокруг было лишь стекло и песок, продолжил копаться в мусорной куче.  
Сам бы он ее, если честно, назвал бы кучей сокровищ. Какой же это мусор!..  
Кассетный плеер вдруг замолчал — менялась композиция.  
В заброшенных небоскребах часто можно было найти что-то интересное. За хорошую вещицу на рынке могли дать неплохую награду, и, уже научившийся находить ценности в горе хлама, М-Джей именно его и искал. Впрочем, не только продажи ради.  
Его вел дух авантюризма и интереса.  
Что же случилось в конце эпохи Потерянных Технологий, что от нее остались лишь руины?  
Обычно в небоскребах никто товара не искал — местность была опасная, да и обыкновенно там было пусто, особенно на верхних этажах, но сегодня М-Джею явно везло. Приметив одну вещь, он потянулся к ней, гадая, какое сокровище Опаленное море покажет ему сегодня.  
Ногтем он подцепил тонкую табличку, на которой значилось полустертое слово на ангельском языке, после чего взял ее в руки и осторожно сдул пыль.  
Однако, М-Джей мгновенно смекнул — пусть таинственное слово и было написано на умершем языке, написали его относительно недавно. Он видел множество Потерянных Технологий, пояснения к которым почти стерлись в веках, оставив лишь пыль и обрывки слов, и техника, с которой слова писали _тогда_, значительно отличалась от новой, с какой некоторые использовали ее сегодня. Засечки, формы букв — все это выдавало, что надпись была сделана кем-то из современников. Может, небесных танцев десять назад, но не так и давно.  
Сам М-Джей знал ангельский довольно плохо, тот давался тяжело — нигде не было словарей и азбук, лишь единицы могли читать его свободно и хранили это знание в тайне, а потому он сумел прочесть надпись лишь раза с пятого. И, ведя пальцем по аккуратно высеченному на металле слову, он медленно произнес его название:  
— «Сирекода»...  
Внизу, около таблички, в горе хлама лежал небольшая черная коробочка размером с кулак. Она особенно ярко выделялась посреди ржавых пластин.  
Взяв ее в руки, М-Джей покрутил таинственную вещицу, после чего попробовал на зуб. Крепкая. Ему почудилось, что это ядро-реактор — такой же, как бился у всех синтетиков в груди — но никто бы не стал бросать такую ценную вещь тут, да и выглядел он пустым. Просто имитация? Смотрелся похоже, но как-то иначе. Углубления другого цвета, крупнее обычного ядра, да и присутствовали надписи на ангельском, стершиеся уже настолько, что разобрать их было невозможно. Лишь несколько чисел, которые…  
М-Джей широко распахнул глаза.  
«54T9Н-002».  
Это он видел четко.  
Невольно он потянулся было к шее, но вдруг замер.  
Нет, глупость какая. Не могло… Или же могло?  
Почему именно это число?  
Постучав по нему костяшкой пальца, М-Джей приложил к коробочке ухо и прислушался.  
И услышал стук.  
Словно внутри что-то билось.  
Услышав шорох на нижних этажах, М-Джей резко скосил взгляд вниз, после чего быстро поднялся. Найденное сокровище он спешно запихнул в рюкзак, после чего, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, помчался вниз.  
Скорее всего, шумел священный зверь. Поговаривали, что они водились в основном за пределами городов, нередко забредая внутрь, и вот тут с ними уже расправлялись охотники. Сам М-Джей видел их часто, но лишь в пределах города, и никогда — снаружи. Встретиться с одним из них…  
Перспектива заманчивая, но, все же, не хотелось бы.  
Впрочем, выбраться наружу он сумел без особых приключений. То ли зверю стало неинтересно дожидаться, то ли он нашел нечто более интересное, чем охота на глупого проходимца, решившего сунуться за мусором в один из небоскребов. Очутившись на нижнем этаже, М-Джей тяжело отдышался, постоянно поглядывая по сторонам, но, тем не менее, никого не обнаружил.  
Танец теней только начался — и потому Твердый Небосвод был теплого кофейного цвета, а луноцветы на нем постепенно гасли. Кто-то, кто много читал про Слои Реальности, утверждал, что именно так и выглядели «звезды». Но верить им было трудно — и М-Джей предпочитал полагать, что это были лишь байки, ходившие в народе.  
Как байка про Мантикору.  
Вот же глупости.  
Еще раз оглянувшись назад, на возвышавшийся над головой небоскреб, М-Джей мысленно вздохнул. Иногда он поражался, благодаря какой магии эти махины все еще выстояли — поговаривали, что они застали Потерянные Технологии, а это было несколько тысяч небтанов назад. Небесный танец сменялся небесным танцем, а небоскребы продолжали возвышаться над песками мертвыми монолитами…  
Оставалось лишь горевать о том, что никогда он не увидит то же, что застали они.  
Возможно…  
— Хм!  
Неопределенно дернув плечом, М-Джей резко развернулся на каблуках и побрел в сторону обрушившегося участка шоссе, по которому можно было выйти на основную дорогу, а оттуда — домой. Хотя «домом» такое назвать было, конечно, сложно.  
Оно уже виднелось отсюда, _это_ место. М-Джей сузил глаза и уставился вдаль.  
Высоко, прямо над разрушенным домиком, над Опаленным морем, возвышалось разбитое шоссе. Оно вело в один из Поясных городов, тесную монолитную крепость в форме огромного куба.  
Апрель. Четвертый город системы «Тартарос».

Апрель, как и любой другой Поясной город, был похож на тесный муравейник. Дома налезали друг на друга, коридоры, где всего двое еле прошли бы, считались нормой, а шире — уже роскошью. Лишь в центре города зияла пустота от тесной коробки — где возвышалась огромная градирня с зависнувшей над ней лампой, Завод.  
На одном из самых верхних ярусов расположился небольшой уличный бар, носивший гордое имя «Ржавой Линии» — название, кажется, изначально было другим, но несколько букв украли и новое сложили из оставшихся. Он стоял в переулке прямо рядом с шоссе, шедшим прямо по вершине Апреля — хлебное место, куда многие пытались проникнуть. Яркая неоновая вывеска на новоязе была заметна даже в часы Выключения, но М-Джей сумел бы дойти сюда и с закрытыми глазами.  
На огромной циферблате над шоссе, собранном из мусора каким-то умником (к сожалению, не М-Джеем), значилось время — час короткой тени, и шедший небтан, 11990.  
За столько небтанов их крохотный Тартарос не сдвинулся с места, словно замерев. Так говорили, во всяком случае…  
… М-Джея интересовал хозяин этого бара — Кутра.  
Он был представителем 11958-ого поколения. _Сол_, говорившем о себе «он», старый жадный скупердяй с мерзкой бородкой, которую очень хотелось выщипать. И двумя бровями-гусеницами, из-за которых казалось, что он всегда смотрел исподлобья (что было отчасти правдой, но, в то же время, не совсем…).  
Впрочем, кроме гусениц на лице, он был обычным синтетиком, таким же, как и сам М-Джей: с чистой белой кожей, небольшими черными рожками, сильно заметными в чистых белых волосах и яркими золотыми глазами. В отличие от самого М-Джея, у которого со временем почернела правая рука, Кутра подобным не обладал — он не настолько часто использовал магию, чтобы она оставила свой след.  
Зато вместо магии он ловко пользовался языком, старый хрыч…  
Кутра, несмотря на то, что держал бар, был неплохим специалистом в старом мусоре, и М-Джей регулярно заглядывал к нему с помощью в оценке хлама из Опаленного моря.  
Можно было сказать, что они дружили, но Кутра все еще не простил нецензурную надпись, нацарапанную М-Джеем прямо на стойке, в которой не самым лучшим образом описывались брови хозяина этого заведения… Ах, прекрасный и таинственный ангельский язык. М-Джей пусть и знал его не слишком хорошо, но для такого баловства было достаточно.  
Кто же знал, что Кутра его тоже знает.  
Названный, впрочем, как и всегда, стоял и натирал стаканы до блеска. Он даже не обернулся, когда услышал шаги, и лишь слегка кивнул. М-Джей воспринимал это как знак _очень_ хороших отношений, потому как перед остальными Кутра либо щеголял вежливостью (клиенты), либо крыл ругательствами и пинками выпроваживал (буйные клиенты). Молчание было признаком доброжелательности.  
Рассматривая стены, завешенные постерами о грядущей Ночи Диких Плясок и о турнире молодых охотников, М-Джей стянул плеер и спешно забросил его в сумку, после чего забрался на один из высоких стульев и улыбнулся Кутре во все зубы. Тот, приметив гостя, поставил перед ним банку с нитро-колой — стандартный заказ.  
Они оба сложили руки у груди, отдавая молитвы иконе мисс Фортуны на стене. Богине во плоти.  
… и Кутра с подозрением глянул на гостя.  
— Марьям.  
Стоило этому имени оказаться произнесенным, как М-Джей мгновенно скривился и высунул язык, словно не было ничего более мерзкого.  
— Не называй меня так. Я же просил.  
Кутра недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
— Жрицы Завода дали тебе это имя, хватит выпендриваться.  
Однако, когда в ответ не донеслось очередной радостной глупой тирады о значении имени, Кутра удивленно поднял взгляд на своего гостя, явно не ожидая отсутствия типичной шумной реакции. Да что там ее — вообще какой-либо.  
В такие моменты начинались очень серьезные истории, и, взглянув на хозяина бара без единого следа улыбки, М-Джей вдруг поморщился и беспечно заявил…  
Начал ту самую глупую тираду, отчего глаза у Кутры полезли на лоб от раздражения.  
— Звучит очень скучно. Ты его слышал?! Ужасно! — он возмущенно поджал губы. — У охотников должно быть запоминающееся яркое имя! Чтобы когда ты слышал его, ты мгновенно представлял в голове образ! Как рекламный слог! Или ты что думаешь, это иначе работает?! Нет ничего важнее правильного имени, ошибешься с ним — и не останешься в памяти людей!  
Произнеся столь пламенную речь, попутно вскочив на ноги, М-Джей выжидающе уставился на Кутру, явно желая узнать реакцию. Тот в ответ лишь многозначительно мугыкнул и резко отвел взгляд в сторону.  
Любая заинтересованность, что проявилась на лице Кутры в этот момент, мгновенно испарилась, оставив место лишь раздражению и желанию дать кое-кому по шее.  
Поставив чистый стакан на полку, он покачал головой:  
— Значит, все еще не оставил затею стать охотником.  
— Никогда! — буркнул М-Джей.  
Еще бы, бросить цель его жизни!.. Что за жизнь такая, без цели?!  
— Надеюсь, ты заявился сюда ради чего-нибудь более интересного, чем твое очередное нытье про то, какие все вокруг нехорошие и не видящие в тебе потенциала, — хмыкнул Кутра, после чего схватился за второй стакан. — Давай-давай, выкладывай.  
— Может, я пришел просто так, поболтать?  
М-Джей надменно глянул на Кутру, и тот хмыкнул.  
— А я мисс Фортуна под маскировкой. Ну-ну, ты ко мне никогда просто так не приходишь, выкладывай, дурень.  
Осознав, что незаметно свинтить разговор в нужное русло вряд ли удастся, М-Джей отхлебнул колы, после чего резко поставил стакан на стойку, успев заработать неодобрительный взгляд за почти-что-порчу имущества.  
— Я к тебе с важным делом, — бодро заявил он.  
— Важным? — не скрывая наглой ухмылки, Кутра фыркнул. — Зная тебя, я сомневаюсь, что это что-то _действительно_ важное.  
Окинув своего шумного гостя оценивающим взглядом, хозяин бара вдруг слегка нахмурился, после чего с подозрением в голосе переспросил, пусть и звучал скорее добродушно, чем холодно:  
— Ты весь в песке, опять ковырялся в мусоре? Тебя разве за этим делом не ловили несколько танцев теней назад?  
— Ну, прошлые тентаны — это _прошлые_ тентаны…  
М-Джей довольно улыбнулся и гордо задрал нос. У Кутры же не нашлось слов, чтобы оспаривать подобную железобетонную логику, а потому он хмыкнул и пожал плечами, решив, что не его ума это дело. Спорить с М-Джеем было бесполезно, это знали все — включая самого М-Джея.  
Шумно вздохнув, Кутра закатил глаза к потолку и жалобным тоном бросил:  
— Сначала ты нагло вторгаешься, хотя тебя никто не звал, потом умничаешь…  
— Эй! Что значит «умничаю»?! Что значит «вторжение»?!  
— То и значит.  
И, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд М-Джея, Кутра с довольной ухмылкой достал новый стакан.  
Впрочем, отступать М-Джей был не намерен. Он потянулся уже было к рюкзаку, что заметил Кутра, и, в тот момент, когда уже почти коснулся молнии, вдруг услышал разъяренный вопль и ошарашенно вскинул голову:  
— Даже не смей! — Кутра погрозил пальцем. — Я знаю, к чему это ведет. Не хочу иметь дело с твоим мусором!  
— Это не мусор!  
— Еще какой! Ты нашел его в помойке!  
— Да ты половину своего бара нашел в помойке! — попытался было возмутиться М-Джей, но почувствовав тяжелый взгляд Кутры быстро прикусил себе язык. — То есть, я хотел сказать…  
— Никакой больше скидки на нитро-колу.  
С горестным взглядом Кутра покачал головой, после чего сложил руки у груди и возвел взгляд к потолку. Тот не отзывался, лишь таинственно посверкивая металлическим блеском.  
— Ах, а помните моего любимого постоянного клиента, Марьяма!.. Где же он сейчас?  
— Я тебе голову разобью, жопошник, — буркнул М-Джей.  
Мысленно он уже подсчитывал, как придется разориться на отсутствие стопроцентной скидки на нитро-колу — ранее ему отдавали все забесплатно за помощь с освещением бара и прочие технические заморочки. Впрочем они, вместе с копанием в определенно-точно-не-мусоре, приносили не так много денег, как хотелось бы…  
Занятый экономическими проблемами, М-Джей не заметил, как весело закатил глаза Кутра и поставил перед ним еще одну неоткрытую банку колы.  
Внезапно, сзади раздался громкий свист, что нарастал с каждой секундой. Для кого-то нового в этом районе Апреля это, быть может, и стало бы поводом вздрогнуть или хотя бы оглянуться, чтобы увидеть источник звука, но местные жители настолько попривыкли к этому, что уже даже не обращали внимания.  
А потому М-Джей даже не оглянулся в ту секунду, как позади него в землю резко врезалась чья-то тонкая фигурка, и, пробуривая асфальт своей же головой, прокатилась добрые несколько метров, прежде чем замереть. С каким грохотом это произошло!.. Стекла затрещали, но никто даже не выглянул.  
Обычный день на верхних уровнях Апреля.  
Лишь только после того, как пыль осела, а таинственный вторженец перестал смешно дрыгать ногами в попытке вырваться из земляного плена, в котором накрепко застряла его голова, М-Джей и Кутра недовольно покосились в его сторону. После этого первый резко обернулся и многозначительно ткнул в беднягу пальцем.  
— Вот _это_ я называю наглым вторжением. А я пришел к тебе по _делу_.  
— Сам знаешь где я его вертел, — буркнул Кутра.  
Он уже даже не пытался изображать вежливость, лениво протирая стакан и продолжая поглядывать на бедолагу, застрявшего в земле и всеми силами пытавшегося вытащить голову. Почему-то каждый раз — а такое случалось не то, что каждый раз, но с достаточно завидной регулярностью — он наблюдал за этим с таким интересом, словно в первый. Сам М-Джей привык к этому зрелищу уже после десятого падения.  
Они проследили за тем, как бедолага вытащил голову и огляделся по сторонам, и все это лишь для того, чтобы получить прямой удар прямо по затылку от небольшого темного сгустка с кучей лап и пушистым хвостом. Выглядело это маленькое чудовище как лунокошка, но светящиеся голубым фосфорным светом глаза опровергли это, давая понять, что перед ними предстал священный зверь. Раздался тихий вскрик, и ситуация вернулась туда же, где и была — голова вновь застряла.  
Черный комок победно устроился на спине бедолаги-охотника, размахивая хвостом в разные стороны.  
М-Джей нахмурился, лениво попивая колу через трубочку — Кутра мог лишь гадать, откуда он успел ее вытащить.  
— В последнее время священные звери совсем обнаглели. Так и лезут в город. Хотя этот мелкий какой-то...  
Пока несчастный охотник, успевший все же вытащить голову из дырки в земле, гонялся кругами за маленьким черным сгустком, Кутра лишь злорадно хмыкнул.  
— Мелкий и наглый? Кого-то мне это напоминает…  
— На что ты намекаешь?!  
Кутра даже бровью не повел в тот момент, когда на него тяжело уставился М-Джей. Мастерство игнорирования чужих злобных взглядов он выработал на отлично, хотя М-Джей был уверен — от _его_ разъяренного взора это не спасет.  
… впрочем, пока что спасало.  
Может, он не мог повести ими из-за размера? Двигать такими толстыми гусеницами… Наверное, это _очень_ тяжело.  
— Если ты думаешь о моих бровях, я тебя убью, — отчеканил Кутра.  
Гм.  
Убьет бровью?..  
Один взмах — и прощайте, так и улететь с края города в Опаленное море недолго.  
— _Марьям_. Я вижу на твоей тупой роже все, что ты думаешь.  
Может, подарить Кутре щипчики?.. Но справятся ли они с этим волосяным монстром, что пожирал его лицо каждый день?  
— Марьям.  
— Ну ладно-ладно, — закатив глаза, М-Джей прикусил трубочку и возмущенно пробормотал: — Тебе надо было идти в охотники и называться Капитан Бровегусеница. Священные звери и Шабаш испугались бы лишь одного вида твоих…  
Но договорить он не успел.  
Угрожающе сверкнув глазами — даже под бровями это было заметно — Кутра достал откуда-то из-под стойки большой нож и положил его рядом с банкой нитро-колы. Намеки М-Джей, конечно, иногда не понимал, но тут шестое чувство и зуд в пятой точке дали ему понять, что еще чуть-чуть — и зудеть там будет не от чувства опасности.  
Испытывать судьбу (судьбу в лице острого ножа) М-Джею не хотелось, а потому он смиренно поднял руки, дав понять, что не пошутит.  
— Я понял. Я все понял!  
— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — буркнул Кутра, и М-Джей ослепительно сверкнул улыбкой.  
— Не в бровь, а в глаз!  
Когда Кутра угрожающе потянулся к ножу, М-Джей мысленно взмолил богов о пощаде. Боги не отзывались, явно предпочитая не касаться области ужасных каламбуров.  
За этим очаровательным перерывом на юмор очень низкого качества они и не заметили, как священный зверь, элегантно вскочив на голову разъяренного охотника, оттолкнулся и взмыл вверх, после чего поскакал по крышам куда-то вглубь Апреля. Провожая его взглядом, Кутра и М-Джей одновременно вздохнули.  
Сбежавший зверь — проблема для всего города.  
Сейчас он был крошечным, но стоит разожраться… чем бы там не питались звери, и…  
Бедолага, почувствовав, что за сбежавшего противника его по голове точно не погладят, уныло поплелся к бару. Решил ли он запить свое горе, либо выговориться — кто знал? — но М-Джей и Кутра, даже не переглядываясь, согласились поспешно сделать вид, что не видели этого ужаса.  
Вышло немного плохо, но охотник, заметив эти потуги, вяло улыбнулся и показал большой палец.  
— Даю вашему выступлению два балла из десяти.  
— Неправда, я _очень_ натурально изображал то, что не видел твоего позора, — возмущенно буркнул М-Джей, смотря в сторону с жутко гордым видом.  
Кутра закивал, явно соглашаясь.  
— Ой, срежут мне плату за это, ой как срежут…  
Запричитав, охотник уселся рядом с М-Джей и уткнулся носом в руки, явно не понимая, что делать дальше. Со своей жизнью или с ситуацией — вопрос сложный, но здраво рассудив, что вмешиваться — себе дороже, главный шутник на районе решил переключить тему.  
— Осока, — М-Джей наклонившись к страдальцу, за что моментально был награжден неодобрительным взглядом. — Как делишки? Кроме этого, конечно.  
Отряхнув куртку с логотипом бара, в котором они втроем сейчас сидели, охотник особо аккуратно сдул пыль с других наклеек, пусть и меньших размером, но все еще представлявших спонсоров — типичное для охотника дело. Чем сильнее и популярнее он был, тем более именитые личности заказывали рекламу.  
Говорили, правда, что самый первый в рейтинге охотник посылал всех подальше с рекламой, а спонсировала его сама мисс Фортуна... М-Джей не был уверен. Но звучало жутко круто. Мощно! Никакой спонсор не был способен заставить главного охотника носить свою рекламу, настолько он хорош!  
— Пожалуйста, пока я на работе, называй меня по псевдониму, — вежливым тоном попросил он.  
М-Джей причмокнул и переглянулся с Кутрой, который в ответ на это лишь пожал плечами.  
После чего добавил:  
— «Лампочка» — тупой псевдоним.  
— Зато отражает всю суть! — возразил Лампочка, поджимая губы.  
— Ага, как засветишь, так засветишь. Фонарь потом останется.  
М-Джей едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться над собственной шуткой, и, судя по сдавленному хрюканью сзади, Кутра тоже.  
Лампочка пораженно уставился на них двоих и покачал головой.  
— Нет, я конечно подозревал, что мозгов у вас нет, но…  
— Ну-ну, главное, что ты горишь энтузиазмом при работе!  
М-Джей шумно шмыгнул носом, чувствуя, что сейчас расплачется. Сзади Кутра громко застонал, после чего дрожащим тоном добавил:  
— Только от стыда… за эти шутки… не сгорай, пожалуйста.  
Два шутника сдавленно захихикали, а лицо Лампочки принимало все более и более отрешенное выражение.  
Его волосы начали светится от злости — кажется, такова была его магия. Что-то там со светом и огнем. М-Джей не слишком запоминал, ему было не особо-то и интересно, да еще к тому же он полагал, что если и использовать магию, то на полную катушку — а не тратить ее на простые способности, вроде огня.  
Сам он придумывал себе что-то с необычными особенностями и кучей ограничений... Выходило пока не очень.  
— Главное — это чтобы реклама на куртке не грязнилась, а остальное не важно, — буркнул Кутра, и М-Джей раздраженно закатил глаза.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь! Имя охотника — часть бренда! Кто захочет кричать имя Лампочки, если он станет охотником номер один в рейтинге?! — возмущено закатив глаза, юный специалист по охотникам извиняющимся взглядом покосился на мрачного Лампочку. — Не принимай близко к ядрышку. Я просто говорю истину.  
Лампочка посмотрел на него, как на идиота, после чего покосился на Кутру.  
И молвил истину:  
— Иди-ка ты в задницу! Слышать от тебя ничего не желаю, тоже мне, специалист!  
Лампочка был охотником — об этом говорила тонкая желтая линия из букв ангельского алфавита, начерченная на его правом роге. Эта «лицензия» была подтверждением того, что Лампочку не просто признавала охотником сама мисс Фортуна, но еще и что у него было дозволение убивать окончательно.  
Окончательное уничтожение ядра-реактора... Ужасно.  
В груди что-то заболело, и М-Джей нахмурился, отвернувшись. Он хотел стать охотником, но о том, что вместе с этим придет и надобность уничтожать кого-то, кто грозил спокойствию, ему абсолютно не нравилась...  
... хотя больше его раздражала невозможность подделать лицензию, потому как наносила ее Фортуна с помощью какой-то жутко особой магии. Он пару раз пытался повторить опыт (к счастью, на железке, а не на собственном роге), и закончилось это тем, что несчастная палка-испытуемый переломилась пополам и даже оплавилась  
После этого М-Джей... решил повременить с экспериментами.  
Как бы невзначай он поинтересовался:  
— Ну, как сегодняшний патруль? Что это была за тварь? Она опасна?  
Огонь в глазах охотника угас, и, сконфуженно опустив голову вниз, Лампочка смущенно пробормотал:  
— Мне удалось убить парочку зверей, но самый маленький сбежал... Нет, не опасен он. А еще я разбил стекло в одном доме, думаю, придется выплачивать из своего гонорара, — в конце голос его стал почти неслышим. — И как мне с такими успехами выйти в топ охотников?..  
Топ охотников — это, конечно, благородная цель.  
М-Джей задумался — он и сам планировал когда-нибудь покорить его, стать не просто охотником, а Охотником Номер Один — таким, чтобы по всем частотам и каналам только о нем и трубили. Это звание было не просто громким, заслужить его значило заставить все Поясные города признать тебя! Сейчас первую строчку рейтинга занимал кое-кто, кто очень нравился М-Джею, и он мечтал о том дне, когда сможет встретиться со своим кумиром, потрясти ему руку, а потом вызвать на дуэль.  
М-Джей был уверен: сможет одолеть Охотника Номер Один — встанет на его место.  
О том, что это маловозможно или что мисс Фортуна его за такое по голове не погладит он как-то не задумывался.  
— Не волнуйся! Когда я стану Номером Один, я сделаю тебя своей правой рукой, чтобы ты мог не беспокоиться о разбитых стеклах и рейтинге! — с энтузиазмом проговорил М-Джей, улыбаясь во все лицо. Он подмигнул показал Лампочке большой палец. — Правда в топ ты не выйдешь, потому что я буду на первом месте, но вот второе обещать еще как могу!  
После столь пламенной речи М-Джей замер, продолжив держать большой палец — надо было дождаться нужной реакции, когда бедолага-охотник поблагодарил бы его за столь милое предложение и пообещал бы помогать во всех начинаниях. Однако, Лампочка и Кутра посмотрели на М-Джея с легкой ноткой сожаления и печали, после чего многозначительно переглянулись.  
Стоило им это сделать, как у М-Джея нервно дернулась бровь. Как же эти два кретина его бесили!  
Потянувшись к стакану с нитро-колой, охотник повертел его в руках, давая напитку поплескаться, после чего резко поднял взгляд на М-Джея.  
— Нет, пацан, не быть тебе номером один.  
— Даже и не мечтай, — бросил Кутра.  
— Я скорее поверю в то, что «Отряд» существует.  
— Или что мисс Фортуна придет сюда и закажет что-нибудь.  
— Эй, что за парад оскорблений? Что за сговор? — вяло осклабился М-Джей. Он возмущенно засопел. — Лампочка! Я верил в тебя! Как ты мог?..  
Названный успешно это проигнорировал, сверля взглядом постер Ночи Диких Плясок на стене.  
— Между прочим, я говорю _очень_ серьезно... — протянул М-Джей.  
— Ага-ага. Но если ты вдруг действительно станешь охотником и займешь первую строчку в рейтинге, то, пожалуй... — Кутра покачал головой, явно придумывая что-то невозможное для исполнения. — Ну я даже не знаю. Обвешу свой бар твоими портретами, а мой фирменный напиток переименую в твою честь.  
— Сначала сделай что-то достойное меня по вкусу.  
М-Джей бросил на хозяина бара многозначительный взгляд и вскинул бровь. Главное — показать себя самоуверенным, а остальное как-нибудь сложится. Ну... Должно же было, да?  
Проигнорировав колкость, Кутра хитро поглядел на М-Джея и с ухмылкой поинтересовался:  
— Сколько раз ты провалил экзамен на охотника, золотце мое?  
И тут М-Джей прикусил себе язык.  
О том, сколько раз он ходил на этот проклятый экзамен, в кругу его знакомых ходили не просто слухи — _легенды_. Его проводили четыре раза за цикл небесного танца вокруг Ока, в каждом участвовало примерно по сотне магов. Многие проваливались, но получить лицензию не считалось чем-то особо трудным. У многих в Поясных городах была лицензия, которой они никогда не пользовались, и пусть официально она прекращала свое действие на следующий небтан в случае если новоявленный охотник не регистрировался в рейтинге и не занимался соответствующими звания делами — под этим, конечно, подразумевались значительные разрушения, порча имущества и, иногда, спасение чьих-то жизней — никто не запрещал заниматься этим даже без нее. Главным было лишь получить лицензию, показаться на глаза мисс Фортуне, остальное же прощалось.  
Бюрократическая система Поясных городов действовала так себе, стоит заметить. Однако, охотников вне закона — тех, кто геройствовал без лицензии — почему-то преследовали и наказывали. Не очень серьезно, но...  
В целом, ничего сложного. Кто по-настоящему хотел — тот прошел.  
Впрочем, М-Джей умудрялся провалить этот экзамен раз десять. Или больше. Или меньше. Он сам сбился со счета, а остальные даже не пытались прикинуть, сколько примерно раз он гордо объявлял, что в этот раз уж точно-точно, а потом оказывался на дне рейтинга на официальных экзаменах и менее признаваемых госпожой Фортуной и иными покровителями системы Тартарос мероприятиях.  
— Не представляю, как кто-то, кто потерял пару пальцев, — Лампочка многозначительно помахал рукой, — сможет стать охотником номер один. Если ты уж себя защитить не в состоянии.  
Когда М-Джей вспыхнул, возмущенно смотря на предателя, Кутра покачал головой и снисходительно похлопал Лампочку по плечу:  
— Ну-ну, Осока, — он намеренно выделил его имя, после чего грустно улыбнулся. — Не стоит.  
И когда уже было М-Джей уверовал, что хотя бы хозяин бара на его стороне, тот повторил подвиг Лампочки и разбил его чувства окончательно:  
— Не расстраивай пацана, что с его способностями в охотниках делать нечего.  
Хотя проблема была, впрочем, вовсе не в способностях.  
Они вдвоем, два этих предателя, посетовали и покачали головами. М-Джей же в это время планировал, как он отомстит этим двум придуркам. Он нервно стучал пальцами по столу — теми самыми, отсутствующими. Хотя, точнее, это были протезы, которые он сам же и собрал.  
После пятого раза они даже не взрывались!  
В процессе пострадал один палец.  
— Какие вы жестокие! — драматично взвыв, М-Джей протянул руку к Кутре, требуя еще стакан с нитро-колой. — Губите мечты вот так сразу!  
— Заканчивай балаболить, лучше бы свою дурацкую магию обуздал и прошел бы экзамен, — хмыкнул Кутра. — С твоим-то шилом в заднице...  
— Вот-вот, стал же этот Юрий охотником номер один, хотя та еще разрушающая целые кварталы бестолочь, — активно закивал Лампочка. — Прямо как ты.  
Он тоже потребовал стакан и, вместе с М-Джеем, они чокнулись, выпивая за возможное будущее прохождение экзамена. Но вдруг Лампочка закашлялся, после чего неодобрительно покосился на стакан в руке.  
— Кутти! Что за дрянь?! И этим ты поешь гостей?! Я же сказал покупать нормальную газировку!  
— Извини...  
Стоило этому имени прозвучать в тишине, как М-Джей мгновенно развернулся к Кутре с многозначительной наглой ухмылкой, по которой читалось — это будет запомнено, надолго. Возможно, бедолага Кутра успел пожалеть об этом, и этому свидетельствовали различные изменения в его лице, в основном цветовой гаммы — от привычно белого до ярко желтого.  
Бедолага. Ему было так стыдно. Аж ихор к ушам прилил.  
— _Кутти_?  
— Только попробуй сказать кому-нибудь, и я тебя убью, — пригрозил Кутра.  
Впервые в жизни М-Джей видел его настолько напуганным и напряженным.  
Опасно сузив глаза, он наклонился ближе.  
— Какое милое имя, — усмехнулся он, и у Кутры нервно дернулась бровь.  
— Не смей…  
— Вы, ребята, от меня что-то скрываете? Да? Сначала такие милые клички, а затем что… Я заинтригован.  
М-Джей с широкой ухмылкой подмигнул Кутре, а Лампочка, смотрящий на него с осуждающим выражением лица, лишь громко отпил из стакана.  
Они с Кутрой одновременно отвели взгляд в сторону.  
Вдали же...  
Тр-р-р-р. Мопед несся по дороге.  
— В любом случае, я не стану тебе помогать, — вдруг буркнул Кутра и нахмурился. — Не потому, что ты трепло и тот еще крысеныш, хотя поэтому тоже, но мне просто нет дела.  
— Ой да ладно! Я заплачу! — попытался было возразить М-Джей.  
Они с Кутрой одновременно уставились друг на друга, пока Лампочка горестно вздыхал и пялился в Твердый Небосвод. Это был очередной спор между ними двумя, и, если честно, ему не хотелось выслушивать сотню тупых аргументов в очередной раз — а они всегда использовали одно и то же при ругани.  
Тр-р-р-р. Мопед несся по дороге.  
— И каким образом ты мне заплатишь? — вскинув бровь, ехидно поинтересовался Кутра.  
Стушевавшись, М-Джей резко дернул плечом.  
— Найду способ!  
Он вывалил на стол найденный им куб на тумбу и аккуратно придвинул его пальчиком к Кутре, отчего тот зашипел, словно это была самая проклятая вещь, какую он только видел.  
— Что за дрянь?! Это ядро?!  
— Нет… — М-Джей задумался. — Возможно. Поэтому я и хотел спросить у тебя.  
— Больной ублюдок, а ну убери! Верни где взял!  
Тр-р-р-р. Мопед несся по дороге.  
— Где ты это достал вообще?  
Скептически смотря на кубик, Лампочка осторожно ткнул в него пальцем, после чего его за запястье схватил Кутра. Широко распахнув глаза, он прошипел:  
— Не трогай! Пойди помой руки! Вдруг оно заразное!  
— Это же не ядро, зачем? — Лампочка опасливо покосился на кубик. — Ведь так? М-Джей?  
— Не знаю, — зло буркнул тот. — Я бы сказал точнее, если бы Кутра перестал умничать и помог мне.  
— Я не буду это трогать!  
— Я заплачу!  
— Даже если заплатишь, все равно не трону!  
Тр-р-р-р. Мопед несся по дороге.  
— Оно точне не живое? — осторожно поинтересовался Лампочка.  
Но был проигнорирован.  
— Пошел прочь! И дрянь эту забери!  
— Но…  
— Убери! Это! С моей! Стойки!  
— Ой, ну и пожалуйста! Ну и ладно! Катись к праматери!  
Возмущенно фыркнув, М-Джей начал постепенно отходить назад, продолжая очень многозначительно (и обвинительно) тыкать в Кутру пальцем. Он был не просто разгневан, возмущен до глубины души.  
Смотрящий на них двоих Лампочка выглядел так, будто бы сейчас перед ним развернулась самая тупая история на свете.  
Ну, в чем-то он был определенно прав.  
— Вот если я вдруг стану известным исследователем благодаря этой дряни, то ты ни капли моей славы не получишь! Я наоборот всем расскажу, какой ты был жопошник! И что коктейли у тебя были дурацкие, и...  
Но договорить свою гневную тираду М-Джей не успел.  
В ту самую секунду, как он застопорился, чтобы придумать еще одно очень обидное оскорбление, его мир пошатнулся. Хотя «пошатнулся» — это очень громко сказано, все банально перекувыркнулось, а сам он почувствовал, как тело после странного тяжелого удара взмыло в воздух в самой нелепой, на какую оно только было способно, позе. И, чувствуя на коже легкий бриз, видя слепящий свет Завода внизу, М-Джей с одухотворенной улыбкой прикрыл глаза...  
И шмякнулся на землю, проделав несколько кувырков в воздухе разной степени сложности, прежде чем затормозить рядом с дыркой от головы бедолаги-охотника.  
Если описывать произошедшее без особых эпитетов, то его банально сбили на мопеде.  
Лампочка и Кутра проводили его бренное тело взглядом...  
Таинственный гонщик на ярко-алой веспе с кучей цветных наклеек резко затормозил, едва не повторив подвиг несчастного М-Джея. Впрочем, он все же сумел остановиться за секунду до грандиозного падения. Элегантно поставив ногу в белоснежных кроссовках-чулках в пыль и грязь, фигура поднялась и стянула с головы шлем, открывая взору заинтересованных Лампочки и Кутры короткие пушистые волосы.  
Смотря на то, как таинственный гость осторожно подходит к телу М-Джея и осторожно обследует его на жизнь методом пары пинков по ребрам, Лампочка вдруг щелкнул пальцами и буркнул:  
— Я знаю! Знаю, кто это.  
Прокашлявшись, он сложил два пальца пистолетиком и указал на виновника аварии:  
— Это предсказательница будущего из Июля. Халдея! Ну, знаешь, — Лампочка многозначительно двинул бровью. — Говорят, она увидела и сообщила мисс Фортуне что-то такое, из-за чего та теперь за ней охотится. Вместе с Косами. Очень известная персона.  
— Не неси чепухи, — хмыкнул Кутра. — Те, кто переходят дорогу мисс Фортуне и Косам долго не живут.  
И в этом была своя правда.  
Лампочка лишь пожал плечами.  
— Что слышал, то и говорю!  
Пока они шуточно переругивались, особа, названная Халдеей, аккуратно присела на корточки перед распластавшимся на земле телом жертвы. Аккуратно потыкав в нее пальцем, еще раз удостоверившись, что М-Джей точно испустил дух, и ничто, даже сама мисс Фортуна его теперь не вернет, она с искренне озадаченным лицом покачала головой.  
Тоска-то какая, тоска!..  
Лампочка и Кутра продолжали сверлить ее подозрительными взглядами, даже не волнуясь за судьбу М-Джея. К последнему-то они уже привыкли — помимо провальных экзаменов он славился любовью к быстрой и глупой смерти — но вот особы из Июля посещали их город редко.  
Халдея, в сравнении с эталонным примером уличного оборванца (на примере почетного гостя, М-Джея), выглядела не просто аккуратно, а божественно аккуратно. Она была _синой_ стандартного поколения 11975, собственно, как и М-Джей; в аккуратной черной юбке и светлой рубашке, и, вдобавок, в перчатках, на фоне продолжавшего лежать лицом в пыли М-Джея она напоминала небожителя, спустившегося откуда-то с цитадели мисс Фортуны.  
Заправив за ухо выпавшую прядь, она покривила губами.  
— О-о-ох, нет. Он умер, — без какого-либо энтузиазма произнесла Халдея, продолжая поддерживать образ таинственной особы на мопеде.  
Чуть подумав, она посмотрела в сторону Лампочки и Кутры, мгновенно замерших, после чего коснулась губ пальцами и громко поинтересовалась:  
— Может, его оттащить с дороги? Путь захламляет...  
В ответ хозяин бара вдруг нахмурился и махнул рукой.  
— Не трогай. Пусть лежит.  
— Мне казалось, что преграждать пути у нас считалось делом плохим. По закону.  
При слове «закон» в ответ раздался громкий смешок — и Кутра, и Халдея громко рассмеялись, и лишь Лампочка тяжело вздыхал, полагая, что не стоит вступать в полемику с ними двумя.  
Пусть Халдея и была из Июля, вела она себя как типичнейший житель Апреля.  
… на самом деле, никто нигде не различался, но почему-то некоторые Поясные города жутко задирали нос.  
— Ах-х-х, закон… да? — утерев пальцем слезу, Кутра весело хмыкнул. — После всех разрушений, устроенных этим светящимся идиотом, я не думаю, что тельце этого болвана кому-то помешает.  
— Кем-кем, прошу прощения?! — возмущенно проворчал Лампочка.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, оценивая масштабы разрушений, Халдея задумчиво потерла рукой подбородок, после чего удивленно посмотрела на сладкую парочку в баре:  
— Да разве же это разрушения? Вы еще не видели… — но вдруг на середине фразы она прервалась, задумавшись. — … хотя да. Еще не видели…  
Халдея выглядела настолько спокойной, словно предсказывала что-то невинное, а не наверняка опасное.  
— В смысле “еще”?  
— Опять эти предсказания, — сглотнул Лампочка. — Я о них слышал! Старикашка Ирга от них свихнулся.  
Кутра лишь задумался, вскинув бровь. Старикашка Ирга свихнулся, кажется, еще при своем рождении, сложно было твердо увязать это происшествие со словцом от Халдеи.  
Недовольно переглянувшись, они оба кивнули с угрюмым видом — что бы не случилось с Иргой, предсказание Халдеи они явно слушать не хотели. Сам Кутра мало знал о том, как именно они работали, а вот что-то слышавший об этом Лампочка явно не горел — ха-ха, М-Джей бы оценил — желанием выслушивать…  
Что ж, стоило его послушать. Вероятно? Кутра опасливо покосился на Халдею, дожидаясь ее страшных слов о грядущем, а та же, сложив руки у груди, произнесла певучим голоском:  
— Когда треснет небо, то…  
— Эй! Послушай! Милая леди!  
Лампочка внезапно прервал ее, вскинув руку вверх, отчего Халдея пораженно на него посмотрела. Неловко улыбнувшись, он рассмеялся и потер затылок.  
— А можно сегодня… без фатальных прогнозов? Мне нравится радоваться жизни, и все такое…  
— И спать спокойно, — буркнул Кутра.  
— И спать спокойно! — подтвердил кивком Лампочка.  
Чуть помолчав, Халдея бросила на них снисходительный взгляд, после чего мило улыбнулась. И, когда те двое уже было решили, что самое страшное позади, она проговорила милым тоном:  
— Спите спокойно, — она улыбнулась еще шире. — Пока есть возможность.  
Кажется, Кутра и Лампочка определенно успели пожалеть о том, что попросили.  
Надежда на продолжение этого странного просветительного разговора была остановлена тем, что изломанное тело М-Джея зашевелилось. Сначала дернулась рука, затем — нога, пока, наконец, оно не задрожало, словно в дикой лихорадке. И пока Лампочка наблюдал за этим с диким шоком, Кутра — с раздражением (он явно знал, что происходит), Халдея выглядела лишь слегка ошарашенной.  
Она лишь слегка наклонила голову набок, когда чудовищные метаморфозы продолжились, и, в момент, когда изломанное тело буквально осыпалось трухой, а новое — красивое, кофейное, полностью цвета Твердого Небосвода после погашения Завода и длинными белоснежными волосами — возникло из праха, лишь задумчиво изрекла:  
— О.  
Пожалуй, это была самая мудрая вещь, сказанная за тот тентан.  
Повисла немая тишина. Лампочка во все глаза смотрел на нового героя этого представления, _сину_, явившуюся из праха, и мог лишь молча хлопать ртом, когда как Кутра…  
Впрочем, описать ту смесь звуков, которые он издавал в этот момент, было проблематично.  
Проблема была в майке.  
В том, что майка осталась лежать на земле, где и прах. Когда как таинственное новое лицо этого абсолютно бредового представления сидело перед остальным в одном лишь коротком топе.  
Халдея склонилась над незнакомкой и с прищуром посмотрела на нее, наклоняясь все ближе и ближе, пока веки у той не дрогнули и она не распахнула их, демонстрируя яркий и необычный для синтетиков стратосферно-синий цвет.  
Халдея и незнакомка уставились друг на друга, и пока последняя смотрела на нее вяло, словно не понимая, что творится, Халдея с каким-то властным интересом рассматривала ее, продолжая наклоняться ближе…  
Пока немую тишину вдруг не прервал внезапный вой Кутры.  
— Опять!.. Я говорил тебе, не дохни у меня перед порогом!  
— Я не думаю, что оно отпугнет клиентов, — шепнул ему на ухо Лампочка, за что получил ладонью в нос. — Ай!.. Ничего себе рекламный ход.  
Тонкости ведения бизнеса так не работали.  
Незнакомка с голубыми глазами несколько раз моргнула, пока, не осознав, где была и что происходила, вдруг не распахнула глаза в ужасе и не отпихнула Халдею и не заорала в такт Кутре.  
— А-а-а-а! Срань! Опять оно!  
Это было единственное, что издал М-Джей в тот момент — а это, конечно же, был именно он. Мгновенно залившись краской, он в драматичном жесте закрыл глаза рукой и простонал:  
— Только не снова!.. Ненавижу оживать… В смысле, вот _так_, — но потом, опустив взгляд, вдруг сощурился. — Хотя нет, смотри. В этот раз даже в одежде… Частично. Не как в первые разы.  
— Упаси праматерь чтоб это было как в первые разы! — раздалось откуда-то из-за барной стойки. — Посмотрите на этого извращенца! Забери свои вещи и катись отсюда! И кубик свой дурацкий забери!  
Продолжая сидеть на корточках рядом с ним, Халдея не особо вежливо ткнула в чужое плечо пальчиком.  
— Так он бессмертный? Точнее... Относительно бессмертный. С интересной особенностью…  
— Не только бессмертный, но еще и палец откусить могу, — проворчал М-Джей и встал на ноги. — Не говори обо мне при мне же в третьем лице. Еще раз тронешь меня…  
Не долго думая, Халдея ткнула в него пальцем сильнее.  
Смерть не была пугающим понятием в здешних реалиях.  
Многие умирали часто — в основном по глупости. Считалось, что если цел ядро-реактор, то новое тело можно вымолить у Завода. Конечно, сделать подобное было проблематично — Дети Завода, включая Жриц и Конфигураторов Плоти, жаловались, что нельзя было тратить ресурсы на такую чепуху, надо жить аккуратней, но, в целом, не возражали.  
Все считали, что ресурсы Заводов вечны.  
В любом случае, смерть означала уничтожение тела и период, пока новое не будет создано Заводом. М-Джей ловко обходил это, создавая тело магией… Той самой, с которой он не мог пройти экзамен на лицензию.  
Потому что контролировать ее было невозможно.  
Можно было разродиться тоскливым монологом о том, как М-Джей пытался контролировать свои способности, у него не получалось, и как он горевал, но это было бы ложью — он даже не пытался, предпочитая плыть по течению и надеясь, что когда-нибудь у него да выйдет.  
Само.  
Мисс Фортуна говорила, что нет ничего невозможного, почему бы ему внезапно не научиться контролю?  
Даже если это нежеланное бессмертие.  
Стараясь не смотреть на продолжавшую сидеть рядом Халдею, некомфортно рядом, М-Джей растерянно взглянул на ведро и тряпку, которые всучил ему с мрачным видом внезапно выросший рядом Кутра. Хозяин несчастного заведения, продолжая сверлить его взглядом, буркнул:  
— Намусорил ихором — сам вытирай.  
— Как будто я это специально! — возмущенно завопил М-Джей и ткнул пальцем в Халдею, сделавшую удивленное лицо. — Это она меня сбила! Пусть вытирает!  
— Но ихор-то твой, — забавным тоном проговорила Халдея.  
Ее внимательный странный взгляд (слишком чарующий для такого оборванца, как он) заставил М-Джея мгновенно засветиться от смущения, отчего он резко отвел взгляд в сторону. Заметив это, виновница всей этой кутерьмы лишь сверкнула белозубой улыбкой и медленно поднялась.  
Кутра хмыкнул.  
— Ну-ну, не выпендривайся перед очаровательной _синой_ вот так. Иди вытри лужу, спиногрыз.  
— Т-только потому,что я честный _сол_!  
Когда Халдея хмыкнула, осматривая его новое тело, М-Джей почувствовал, как уши загорелись у него сильнее.  
— Н-ну, в данный момент _сина_!..  
Когда лужа ихора была убрана, дырка от головы Лампочки — засыпана, а ведро со шваброй, которую частично использовали в качестве лопатки — возвращены Кутре, М-Джей лег головой на барную стойку и тихо застонал.  
Халдея продолжала сновать на фоне, поглядывая на него с жутким интересом.  
— Я, конечно, тебе тут не лучший советчик, но… — Кутра многозначительно посмотрел на М-Джей и осторожно постучал пальцем по дрянной безделушке из песков. — Если хочешь узнать об этом странном кубике что-нибудь, то тебе самая дорога в “Тысячерукую Каннон”.  
— “Тысячерукую Каннон”? Что мне делать в кабаре?! — недоуменно поинтересовался М-Джей.  
Он многое слышал об этом заведении. “Тысячерукая Каннон” была названием громкого, но очень грязного местечка — среди знатоков, таких как сам М-Джей, про это место ходило множество неприятных слухов, главным из которых было то, что хозяин этого заведения занимался чем-то настолько незаконным, что даже закрывающая глаза на все нарушения мисс Фортуна как-то раз устроила ему взбучку.  
А еще это было кабаре. Кабаре. Ка-ба-ре. Место, где симпатичные _сины_ танцевали под музыку и делали вещи, от которых уши у М-Джея горели только так.  
Кто вообще пойдет спрашивать совета в такое место?!  
Посмотрев на М-Джея, как на полного идиота, Кутра очень драматично закатил глаза, после чего пробубнил:  
— Послушай умного совета хоть раз в жизни, — схватив очередной стакан с полки, он начал его активно протирать. После чего резко поднял взгляд на пацана. — Хозяин этого места может сказать тебе куда больше, чем я. Уж он-то знает толк в таких… Таких вещицах.  
Почему-то на этом месте он замялся, и М-Джей насторожился.  
Впрочем, особо интересоваться по этому поводу ему не хотелось. Кутра был скупердяем и занудой, но в таких случаях давал дельные советы. Следовательно, стоило направиться в… где расположились “Каннон”?  
Где-то неблизко. В другом городе.  
М-Джей совсем недавно перебрался в Апрель, расставаться со своими новыми приятелями — Кутрой и Лампочкой — ему не очень-то и хотелось.  
— Лилиум специалист своего дела. Хотя и выглядит как…  
Тут Кутра сделал вынужденную паузу, явно подбирая нужное слово для описания этого самого Лилиума, и М-Джей терпеливо на него уставился — он многое слышал об этом синтетике, и, пожалуй, ему было действительно интересно узнать, как опишет его Кутра.  
Но тот, так и не отыща в памяти нужный синоним, сдался, после чего покривил губами и потряс рукой:  
— … ну, увидишь. Хуже его вкуса в одежде только твой. Странный, очень странный.  
М-Джей резко сузил глаза.  
— Это у кого тут плохой вкус? — недовольно процедил он.  
Кутра проигнорировал его и буркнул:  
— Если ты хочешь узнать про этот номер… Не знаю зачем, то тебе самая дорога к нему. Мне кажется, он наверняка что-то знает. Лилиум всегда что-то знает.  
Лилиум…  
Задумавшись, М-Джей отметил в голове, что просто так объявить о возникшей находке было бы странно. Что он скажет этому Лилиуму? Что обнаружил таинственный кубик, похожий на ядро, на котором значились очень важные для М-Джей числа? Не звучало ли это слишком странно? С другой стороны, не объяснив проблему адекватно, нельзя было и дождаться нужного ответа, а потому выбора не было.  
Как бы странно это не звучало.  
Когда-то давно он слышал от мисс Фортуны — по радио, конечно же — что судьба связывала нитями все, и что бы ни случалось в жизни — оно было предначертано. Быть может, кто-то ждал М-Джей там, а потому оставил этот куб?..  
Он вздрогнул, когда его плеч коснулись чьи-то тонкие острые пальцы, и Халдея, продолжавшая отчего-то торчать рядом с баром, вдруг прислонилась к нему вплотную и перевесила голову через плечо.  
Она заглянула в глаза М-Джея и улыбнулась, и тому почудилось, будто бы где-то в груди защемило.  
Наверное, от злобы, решил он для себя. Все же, Халдея сбила его на мопеде и вызвала ненавистные метаморфозы.  
Думать о том, что придется глупо убивать себя, чтобы вернуть привычное тело, ему как-то не хотелось…  
— О-о-о! Приключение? Звучит интересно. А можно мне с тобой?  
Она была так близко, так близко… Определенно-точно-ненависть отдалась в груди сильнее, и М-Джей судорожно сжал кулаки, надеясь, что Халдея не отойдет… то есть отойдет, и…  
О праматерь!..  
Указав на себя пальцем, Халдея улыбнулась. М-Джей же смерил ее взглядом, после чего в подозрении сузил глаза:  
— Что, мое будущее темное и ужасающее, и ты хочешь посмотреть на него вблизи?  
— Как ты узнал?  
Даже не пытаясь правдоподобно изобразить шок, Халдея приложила ладошку ко рту и удивленно заморгала, и, возмущенно вспыхнув, М-Джей резко отвернулся. Он не хотел, чтобы она, эта дура на мопеде, видела, как загорелись у него уши…  
Впрочем, кажется, она все равно заметила, а потому улыбка ее приобрела лукавые нотки. Схватив М-Джея за руку, она тихо рассмеялась и потянула его к себе.  
— Мне кажется, между нами так много общего...  
— Моя способность глупо дохнуть и твоя любовь к тупым смертям? — убитым голосом спросил М-Джей. — Нет. Катись к праматери. Я с тобой не поеду, злая леди на мопеде.  
Халдея на секунду опешила, явно не ожидая такого вопроса и следом оскорбления, после чего ожесточенно нахмурила брови в размышлениях. Кажется, о подобной связи она как-то даже и не задумывалась.  
— Нет, — наконец, произнесла она, после чего добавила: — Наверное. Пока что не могу сказать наверняка. И это не мопед, это веспа.  
— В любом случае — отвянь от меня, — пригрозила ей несчастная жертва столкновения пальцем.  
Очередная хитрая улыбка Халдеи была достаточным ответом, пусть и довольно туманным и загадочным.  
— Мне от тебя не отвязаться, да? — уныло поинтересовался М-Джей.  
Не то, что ему была прям жутко неприятна компания столь чарующей незнакомки, к которой он испытывал эту непонятную ненависть, однако он находил весьма странным то, что в нем вдруг заинтересовался кто-то настолько… божественно красивый. Обычно до этого интерес к нему проявляли лишь охотники за нарушение порядка и беготню по Опаленному морю.  
Убедившись, что его опасения подтвердились — Халдея с важным видом кивнула — М-Джей развернулся к Кутре и пробормотал:  
— Так начинаются романтические комедии, да? Как мне заставить ее отстать?  
— Откуда мне знать?  
— Ты их смотришь, ты должен знать! — в момент, когда Кутра вздрогнул и нервно дернул бровью, М-Джей сузил глаза. — И не пытайся делать вид, что нет. Я все знаю!  
И пока в ответ Кутра усердно молчал, стараясь не смотреть в глаза предателю, огласившему самый страшный секрет, Лампочка с тоскливым видом кинул.  
— Точно-точно. Смотрит.  
— Ты точно собираешься к Лилиуму, да?  
Воспользовавшись последней спасительной соломинкой, Кутра спешно перевел тему, и М-Джей решил подыграть ему и спасти остатки гордости. Неопределенно пожав плечами, он буркнул:  
— Может быть?.. Скорее всего. Если ты отказываешься помогать, а он весь такой из себя умный.  
— Не знаю, зачем тебе это, но, надеюсь, все выйдет...  
Лампочка по-простецки посмотрел на него, и в этой обычной фразе М-Джей вдруг ощутил ту же энергию, с какой обращались к охотникам. Что-то настолько простое, но вдохновляющее!..  
Гордо задрав нос, он кивнул.  
— Вернусь после того, как разгадаю загадку!.. И еще найду пару приключений на голову, раз уж выдалась возможность вас покинуть. Ну, знаешь, как обычно.  
— Тебе бы задержаться где-нибудь надолго, а то так часто ездишь за своими поисками… Мы вроде как привязались, пусть этот бровастый увалень и не признает этого.  
От попытки дать по шее за упоминание бровей Лампочка элегантно уклонился. Он тоскливо вздохнул, подперев голову руками.  
С подозрением косясь на продолжавший лежать на барной стойке кубик, явно чувствуя, что история с ним закончится не слишком хорошо, Кутра резко поднял взгляд на М-Джея и нахмурил брови.  
Как две злые мохнатые гусеницы, они уставились на героя начинающегося злоключения.  
— Вернешься по-настоящему? Или опять пообещаешь, а потом ищи тебя по всему Тартаросу?  
Он говорил о старых путешествиях М-Джея, когда тот в поисках новых руин переезжал из города в город, нигде надолго не останавливаясь. Лишь в Апреле он задержался: то ли руин было много, то ли атмосфера притягивала.  
Сам он не любил привязываться к одному месту, но тут можно было и задержаться. Во всяком случае, так полагал сам М-Джей.  
— Возвращайся только после того, как станешь охотником! — крикнул ему на прощание Кутра. — Раньше не пущу!  
Шумно шмыгнув носом, Лампочка стер рукавом слезы и усердно закивал.  
М-Джей хмыкнул. Будет неплохой повод вернуться.  
Заодно попробовать коктейль, названный в свою честь. Первая строчка рейтинга ждала!  
— Ура! Приключение ждет! — по-лисьему улыбнулась Халдея.  
— Никакого приключения! Со мной! У тебя!  
М-Джей мгновенно вспыхнул, чувствуя, как чьи-то пальчики крепче впились в плечо.  
… поездочка обещала быть долгой.

— Надо зайти кое-куда перед отъездом и забрать... _Мне!_ Не следуй за мной!  
Голова все еще побаливала.  
Процедура возвращения привычного тела, обозванная Кутрой забавы ради “Урони-На-Себя-Кирпич-Как-Можно-Сильнее”, была не самым приятным делом, и после нее все тело чесалось и болело, словно ему не камнем в голову заехали, а прокатились пару раз туда и обратно тепловозом. Впрочем, нужного результата удалось добиться, и то ладно.  
Стараясь игнорировать бредущую позади Халдею, М-Джей бодрым шагом направлялся к центру Апреля — в самое сердце города, к Заводу. Сегодня около него было пусто, быть может, на проходной его пустят без проблем.  
Одного — уж точно.  
Когда сияющая в центре города лампа замаячила в конце узкой улочки, Халдея вдруг ускорилась и нагнала М-Джея. На каблуках она была незначительно выше его, но отчего-то ему почудилось, будто бы она возвышалась куда больше, настолько, что рядом с ней он чувствовал себя маленьким и жалким. Ее взгляд пробирал до глубины души, и М-Джей подумалось на мгновение, что точно так же смотрела на всех вокруг мисс Фортуна…  
Мисс Фортуну он определённо любил. Мисс Фортуна была классная. Она не носилась по округе с загадочным видом и не сбивала синтетиков на мопеде Так почему же...  
— Ты так внимательно смотришь на меня, — с улыбкой произнесла Халдея, отвлекая М-Джей от мыслей.  
Улыбаясь, она коснулась пальцами губ и склонила голову набок, отчего у того уши загорелись еще ярче.  
Эта выскочка вызывает у него...  
— Я тебе нравлюсь?  
...такие странные чувства?  
М-Джей подавился воздухом.  
— Ч-что за тупой вопрос! — взъярился он. — Нет конечно же! Кому вообще может нравится тот, кто сбил его на мопеде?!  
— Хм…  
Больше Халдея его не спрашивала.  
Она продолжала брести тенью позади, смотря прямо в спину, и, ощущая этот внимательный взгляд, М-Джей чувствовал, как нарастало его раздражение. Ему определенно льстило то, что за ним кто-то пошел, но почему это должен был быть кто-то, кто сбил его?! Кто видел эту позорную смерть и возрождение?!  
Как же он ненавидел свои способности!..  
Тем временем, узкий переулок был покинут; Завод возвышался впереди.  
Одна из последних активных Потерянных Технологий, работающая буквально на Чуде. М-Джей, не останавливаясь, устремил свой взгляд на полустертые надписи на ангельском на градирне. Он слышал о том, что где-то вне городов остались разрушенные Заводы, он так жаждал увидеть их!..  
К действующему в самую глубину подпускали лишь избранных.  
Сердце каждого города. Заводов было двенадцать, они были способны на все — боги, созданные их предками.  
Бодрый голос по интеркому рядом с территорией Завода вещал:  
— _Система «ТАРТАРОС-04» работает стабильно. «Амакх-х-хтр-р-р-рсу Индастриз-з-з» просит прощения за возникшую в прошлом тентане заминку. Помните — если большая половина вашего тела находится за территорией допустимой зоны, то этот случай не является страховым, и компенсация выплачена не будет. Желаем вам удачного дня!_  
— Что ты планируешь? — раздался голос позади.  
Халдея смотрела на него с легким интересом, и М-Джей фыркнул, отворачиваясь.  
— А Кутра говорил, что ты видишь будущее.  
— Зачем заглядывать туда, если можно узнать лишь спросив? — улыбнувшись, Халдея с любопытством взглянула на М-Джей. — Разве не тебе знать, что иногда магия выходит из-под контроля? Иногда лучше приберечь ее, чем давать выплескиваться в самые неподходящие разы.  
Магия… выходит из-под контроля…  
Резко остановившись, настолько, что Халдея едва не налетела на него, М-Джей обернулся. Он с подозрением смотрел на свою приставучую спутницу, а та в ответ лишь лениво разглядывала его из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.  
Она знала. _Знала_... Откуда-то.  
Не только про бессмертие, но и про…  
— Это ты тоже увидела, да? В своих видениях?  
Облизнув внезапно высохшие губы, М-Джей напряженно на нее посмотрел. Халдея же лишь сузила глаза, после чего произнесла внезапно серьезным тоном:  
— Боги наказали праматерь свою за то, что ею было создано перо, способное переписать историю. Она была растерзана на части и забыта в веках, а проклятый дар ее достался потомкам.  
— Что?..  
Глаза ее сверкали пугающим светом, мрачным, почти что _божественным_ — и правда, как у мисс Фортуны.  
М-Джей испуганно моргнул.  
Нет, все же, Халдея… Она его пугала.  
Он не успел спросить у нее больше; позади раздался скрип железной двери, и, отвлекшись от него, предсказательница подняла свой взгляд на кого-то позади. Взгляд ее мгновенно потух, а сама она произнесла тихим голосом:  
— Властитель божественной тюрьмы явился.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, М-Джей осторожно кивнул и обернулся назад.  
Знакомое лицо — старик-конфигуратор из обслуживающего Завод культа — взглянул на него с легким упреком и изумлением, явно не ожидав увидеть тут, но после улыбнулся и поманил М-Джея к себе пальцем. Он наверняка знал, за чем тот сюда явился.  
— Марьям?..  
Неловко улыбнувшись в ответ, М-Джей опасливо покосился назад, на Халдею, и кивнул конфигуратору. Взгляд ее потух, а сама она замерла, словно выключившись, но что-то подсказывало, что это ненадолго.  
— Явился за подарком на день Благодарности? А я-то думал, что поговорить со стариком захотел!..  
Бредя по темным коридорам следом за конфигуратором, М-Джей слышал позади глухие шаги. Халдея пошла следом за ними, молча, и оставалось лишь удивляться тому, как просто ее пропустили.  
Впрочем, старикашка наверняка думал, что она подружка М-Джей. От этого по спине пошел легкий озноб.  
— Как твои исследования? Нашел способ смастерить то, что хотел? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался старик.  
Смотрел он жутко внимательно, довольно. Лишь единицы могли вести беседы с властителями Заводов на равных, и М-Джею повезло быть одним из таких.  
С ироничной усмешкой взглянув на старика, он продемонстрировал ему протезы пальцев.  
— Ну, скажем, пока не очень.  
— Не хочешь попросить у Завода замену руки?..  
— Лишняя морока, — нахмурившись, пробормотал М-Джей.  
Почему-то ему казалось, что Завод не станет давать ему разрешение на замену пусть и такой малой части, как пальцы. Будь то слова конфигураторов, или подсознание огромной божественной машины…  
Почему-то у них не ладилось. Может, поэтому М-Джей и не молился ему каждый вечер во время Выключения. Не было смысла просить помощи у того, кто…  
Впрочем, стоило поглядеть.  
Внутри градирни расположился огромный стальной стержень, на котором были четко выгравированы надписи на ангельском. Их явно обновляли — краска была свежей, все можно было прочитать четко и ясно, и даже скромных знаний самого М-Джей было достаточно для того, чтобы понять — это была молитва.  
Знал он их плохо, но мотивы помнил — и тут был именно он.  
Украшения лежали в углу, аккуратно сложенные, и старик-конфигуратор пожал плечами:  
— Ну, праздник уже прошел. Что ты хочешь! Могу конфетти разбросать, если совсем грустно.  
— Я и не надеялся, — хмыкнув, М-Джей двинулся к ярко-алому алтарю с кучей лент и узлов. — Лучше приходить после праздника. Народу меньше. И тише...  
А еще никто не увидит то же, что случалось каждый раз. И пусть это стало почти что традицией, М-Джей не оставлял надежду, что когда-нибудь Завод прекратит издеваться над ним и даст свое прощение. Кто знал? Может, это случится сегодня.  
Не зря же он повстречал Халдею, которая вдруг резво им заинтересовалась.  
В алтаре была встроенная небольшая панель с кучей кнопок. В них надо было вбить свой цифровой код — у каждого синтетика он был сзади на шее, как знак того, что их создал Завод. Если не углубляться в религиозные неясные объяснения, то это был номер, под которым Завод «создавал» синтетика.  
У всех они были разными. Индивидуальными.  
Как серийный код.  
— _Назовите свой цифровой идентификатор_, — прозвучал бодрый голос в диалоговом окне.  
Со вздохом М-Джей протянул руку к панели ввода и быстрыми движениями вбил необходимые числа. Ему порядком надоедали эти формальности, оставшиеся со времен Потерянных Технологий — никто сейчас не пользовался кодами, лишь почему-то старым машинам они требовались для какой-то сложной аналитической информации.  
«54T9Н-002»  
Внезапно, к спине что-то прикоснулось, и М-Джей вздрогнул от неожиданности, едва не взвизгнув.  
— Какой интересный у тебя код, — протянула Халдея, заглядывая через плечо.  
Она была настолько близко, что можно было ощутить легкий аромат клубничной жвачки, что она предлагала ранее. М-Джей замер, смотря на то, с каким любопытством Халдея смотрела на введенный им код, после чего вдруг ощутил, как прилила краска к лицу.  
И вскрикнул (хотя больше это походило на визг маленького животного, которому наступили на хвост):  
— Т-ты чего вообще?! Не учили, что некрасиво такие вещи подсматривать?!  
Почувствовав, как загорелись уши, М-Джей резко отвернулся и с усилием потер виски. Он никогда еще не встречался со столь... странными личностями, то есть, конечно, видел парочку своеобразных, но чтобы настолько! Халдея же в ответ на это лишь удивленно на него посмотрела, но ничего не сказала.  
В ее глазах сверкали огоньки смеха, но отчего-то она промолчала, лишь продолжая хитро поглядывать на М-Джея.  
Он резко отвернулся к экранчику, надеясь, что Халдея не увидела, как продолжали гореть у него уши, после чего прожал кнопку ввода.  
Потерянные Технологии были просты в использовании, но многие не могли с ними совладать, говоря, что слишком уж непонятно. М-Джей жутко гордился тем, что так просто активировал панель ввода, и втихаря покосился на Халдею, надеясь, что та точно увидела его манипуляции.  
«Теперь-то она точно будет впечатлена!.. Хотя стоп, она же так не отстанет!»  
Тревога, тревога! Провал плана!  
Халдея широко зевнула и оглянулась по сторонам.  
«Или нет?..»  
Хороший повод для беспокойства.  
Бодрый голос по интеркому (иногда М-Джей гадал, записан ли был он заранее, или смодулирован самим Заводом) не заставил себя ждать:  
— _Идентификатор неактивен! Названная дата производства не совпадает с указанным в коде! Пожалуйста, приходите в назначенное время-я-я-бз-з-з. Вы уже получали свой... Ошибка! Пожалуйста, обратитесь в техподдержку. “Ама-бз-з-з-з-су Индастриз” надеется, что этот инцидент не станет причиной прекращения нашей совместной работы. Позвоните по телефону горячей линии, чтобы получить подарок в качестве компенсации! _  
М-Джей и Халдея вдвоем уставились на потухший экран, после чего первый издал тяжелый вздох.  
День Танца Огненной Благодарности (или просто день Благодарности) был праздником, проводимым несколько раз в тентан. В каждую дату определенные поколения синтетиков праздновали день, когда их создал Завод, принося благодарственные жертвы Праматери. Все синтетики одного поколения появлялись в один день. Так было всегда...  
На День Благодарности все получали... «подарки» в честь праздника, но отчего-то его код был неактивен, хотя он сто раз обращался к конфигураторам, и те говорили, что его возраст соответствует именно этой дате выпуска. То ли Завод, когда создал его, напортачил — М-Джей слышал о том, что «брака» в последние года становилось очень много — то ли попросту отказывался с ним работать из-за каких-то странных личных чувств.  
Кто знал, может Заводы тоже умели думать.  
Ну точно был обижен.  
— А компенсацию они дают? — задумчивым тоном спросила Халдея, и М-Джей хмуро кивнул.  
— Ага. Только с их помощью свой подарок и получаю... — он зло цыкнул, после чего резко развернулся на каблуке. — Ладно. Завод меня ненавидит, что толку копаться? Эй, старик!  
Приведший их двоих техник оторвал взгляд от газеты и недоуменно моргнул.  
— Остались подарки про запас? Эта дрянь опять не хочет ничего выдавать! — чуть повернув голову к Халдее, он пробубнил: — В прошлый раз были конфеты.  
— О-о-о! Конфеты! Хорошо, что я пошла с тобой! — бодрым тоном оповестила Халдея.  
М-Джей резко остановился и повернулся к ней — продолжая солнечно улыбаться, Халдея слегка склонила голову набок, после чего таким же радостным тоном добавила:  
— Завод имеет тенденцию не любить и меня тоже, — она коснулась пальцами губ и с озадаченным видом пробормотала: — Только мне не было известно, что за это дают компенсацию. Как думаешь, конфигураторы отдадут мне несколько подарков за все те небтаны, которые были упущены?..  
М-Джей открыл было уже рот, чтобы ответить...  
... но задумался.  
Если Завод тоже не хотел отдавать ей подарки, может, между ними было куда больше общего?.. Нет-нет, что за бред?!  
Вот уж точно как в глупой романтический комедии, которые смотрит Кутра.  
— Гм.  
Стоя уже на выходе из градирни, М-Джей вместе с Халдеей смотрели на врученный им на двоих — больше не нашлось — «подарок». Огромная непонятная сфера с вытянутым кончиком и кучей зелени наверху, М-Джей видел подобное чудовище в первый раз в жизни, а потому даже не представлял, что это такое и съедобно ли оно вообще.  
Халдея, впрочем, тоже не могла догадаться — даже с предсказанием будущего она не могла увидеть ответа на свой вопрос, а потому они вдвоем смотрели на таинственный предмет с выражением абсолютного недоумения, вспоминая слова старого техника.  
— Он назвал это «ананас», — чуть подумав, проговорил М-Джей.  
Халдея с одухотворенным лицом кивнула, явно дав понять, что ничего ей это название не сказало.  
— Вроде бы Кутра готовил ананасы, — добавил М-Джей.  
— Значит, оно съедобно?  
Они вдвоем уставились на таинственный плодоовощ в руках, после чего Халдея дернула один из листов сверху. Тот с драматичным хрустом оторвался и повис между пальцев.  
— Может, надо есть листья? — спросила она.  
— А плод тогда что?  
Ананас загадочно смотрел на них в ответ, явно решив не отвечать на поставленный вопрос. Задумчиво хмыкнув, М-Джей и Халдея многозначительно переглянулись, после чего начали сверлить таинственный плодоовощ взглядом, попутно пробуя листья на вкус.  
Через секунду они выплюнули.  
— Ну и мерзость! — М-Джей с лимонным выражением покосился на Халдею. — Неужели ты не могла посмотреть в будущее и сказать, вкусно ли будет?!  
Невразумительный ответ и загадочный взгляд дал понять, что, пожалуй, Халдея тоже отчасти пожалела об этом.  
Они вновь уставились на ананас.  
— Может, разрезать его пополам?.. — задумчиво спросила Халдея.  
— Посмотри на эту мерзость! Он наверняка несъедобный!  
— И как нам есть?  
Чуть подумав, М-Джей пробормотал:  
— Изнутри. Если он съедобный.  
Они вновь с сомнением покосились на источник своих бед, после чего Халдея задумчиво пробормотала:  
— Но если Кутра его готовит, то…  
Но договорить Халдея не успела.  
Как и в любой дрянной романтической комедии из тех, что смотрел Кутра, ее прервали на полуслове в драматичном жесте — с неба, подобно рухнувшей вниз птице, на них обрушилось нечто темное и мохнатое, и, вырвав ананас прямо из рук. М-Джей взвизгнул, Халдея охнула, и вдвоем они уставились на злостного похитителя ананасов, коим оказался…  
— А! Это та дрянь, которую не убил Лампочка! — заорал М-Джей. — Праматерь подери, он сейчас убежит!  
— Не успеет.  
Выскочив вперед, Халдея, все с той же присущей ей грацией, вытянула палец вперед. На его кончике возникло небольшое белое пламя, постепенно сжавшееся в крохотный светящийся шарик — М-Джей, очарованно смотря на это действо, лишь успел отметить, что, значит, у нее было несколько видов магии, не только предсказания будущего. После чего в жутко пафосной манере, едва не навернувшись на каблуках, Халдея указала им на убегающего воришку-зверя с ананасом и сузила глаза.  
— Этот ананас съедим мы!..  
И выстрелила.  
Бедолагу снесло волной огня, вместе с этим попутно выбив стекла в соседних домах. Ананас, не выдержав столь грубого обращения, решил взорваться вместе со своим похитителем. Когда же пламя испарилось, М-Джей с Халдеей вдвоем уставились на останки несчастного пожирателя плодоовощей вместе с, собственно, самим плодоовощем.  
Сверху начало падать что-то липкое и сладкое.  
— … ну или не съедим, — закончил М-Джей.  
Он слизнул кусочек мякоти с руки и причмокнул.  
— Ну да. Съедобно. Но не очень.  
— Липко, липко, липко!!  
Внезапный голос Халдеи — слишком активный для того, чтобы быть голосом Той Самой Загадочной Халдеи — раздался сбоку и отвлек его от дальнейшего облизывания. Покосившись на новую знакомую, он увидел, как а скачет и пытается стряхнуть с себя останки ананаса.  
Как стоявшей впереди, ей досталось от мстительного плодоовоща больше всего.  
Забавно было видеть ее такой, и М-Джей уже думал воспользоваться ананасовзрывом и убежать, чтобы его точно-точно не преследовали, но чувство долга внутри заныло, что было бы некрасиво оставлять Халдею одну после того, как его ананас взорвался.  
Чуть потоптавшись на месте, он окликнул ее:  
— Тут рядом, — Халдея недоуменно на него посмотрела и моргнула. — есть фонтанчик. Хочешь, помогу смыть?..  
М-Джей неловко улыбнулся.

Прикасаться к кому-то, пусть даже с разрешения, было неловко — сидя около небольшого фонтанчика где-то в закоулках Апреля, в полутьме, М-Джей с усердием оттирал следы гибели ананасового приятеля, стараясь не смотреть на оголенную шею. Пусть даже Халдея лишь чуть-чуть приспустила ворот рубашки, чтобы не замочить его во время очистки волос, он все равно находил подобное жутко смущающим, и, всякой раз случайно касаясь кожи, вспыхивал.  
Хорошо, что она сидела к нему спиной, а то что бы сказала!..  
Если бы его попросили сейчас связать два слова, М-Джей бы с треском провалил это задание. Помогая промыть волосы, он то и дело поглядывал на шею Халдеи, такую тонкую и нежную…  
Очень красивую! Шеи же бывают красивые, да?  
— Ну-ка вылей мне ведро на голову, чтоб уж точно.  
— Т-ты уверена?!  
Когда Халдея кивнула, явно сдавшись под напором сладкой и липкой ананасовой плоти, М-Джей неуверенно покосился на ведро и кивнул. И, когда она встала на коленки и склонила голову, дожидаясь избавления от следов быстрой и позорной смерти их подарка, вылил все ведро сразу.  
Возможно, стоило лить постепенно, потому как Халдея закашлялась и стала напоминать вымокшую под дождем лунокошку.  
— Ой! Прости пожалуйста!  
В ответ Халдея лишь покачала головой, но М-Джей уже шлепнулся перед ней на колени в жутко драматичном жесте и с обеспокоенным лицом. Похлопывая ее по спине, он отметил, что вне контекста происшествия с веспой Халдея была… очень даже миленькой. И забавной.  
И пока она сидела лицом вниз, давая волосам просохнуть, М-Джей поднял взгляд на ее шею, где ворот рубашки съехал настолько, что оголил цифровой код.  
Он лишь мельком взглянул на него, почти не задерживая внимания…  
Но замер.  
Потому как узнал эти числа.  
Номер, индивидуальный у каждого…  
«54T9Н-002».


	2. album01/disc01/track01: тебе, двенадцать тысяч лет спустя

Небо было черным, с редкими алыми просветами. Они, словно трещины, покрыли его целиком.  
Далеко выла огромная черная тень — даже окутанная яркими всплесками пламени, она все еще была черна словно ночь. И медленно бредя по выжженной земле, она жаждала битвы, мести — о том говорил ее далекий одинокий зов.  
За этим наблюдала крошечная фигура в белом плаще. Стоя на вершине разрушенного обелиска, она смотрела вперед, на далекую страшную тень. Ветер трепал ее, грозясь сбить с ног, но фигурка упорно стояла и писала что-то размашистым почерком на бумажном листе.  
Она записывала свои мысли.  
_«Деяния мои принесли лишь хаос.  
Но важны лишь дальнейшие результаты, не сегодня — завтра и далее. Ошибки прошлого будут переписаны в будущем, а вскоре забудутся, стершись везде и не оставив после себя даже пепла. Все это забудется, а затем вновь повторится. Для меня. Жизнь сделает еще один оборот.  
Будущее завершится неизвестным. Мне не увидеть его, живя в прошлом. Но ныне его пишут мои потомки, те, кто вырвал шанс у судьбы. Историю пишут победители, и именно они и станут теми, кто донесет до следующих поколений о свершившемся и о не сбывшемся.  
Но даже победители не смогут ничего, не протяни им руку в нужный момент.  
Для этого здесь Я»._  
Фигура захлопнула книгу.  
Она спрыгнула вниз — и, мягко приземлившись на разбитую землю, замерла перед другой маленькой фигурой в плаще. Сказав ей что-то, слишком тихо, чтобы расслышать, старшая фигура протянула ей бумагу, после чего развернулась на каблуке.  
Ах, нет. Не уходи. Столько еще не сказано.  
Уверенным шагом она направилась к возвышавшейся вдали тени.  
Очередной порыв ветра сорвал с нее капюшон, обнажая волосы цвета чистого снега. Глаза ее сверкнули в темноте ярким алым.  
Не беги прочь. Еще не сделано так много... Вернись, пожалуйста.  
И вдруг фигурка сказала:  
— Теперь это твоя работа, Йота.

Из сна его вытянул чей-то тягучий мелодичный голосок. Он звал настойчиво:  
— Марья-я-ям!  
И М-Джей распахнул глаза.  
Некоторое время он расфокусированным взглядом рассматривал потолок над собой, не в силах осознать, что произошло, и где он находится. В голове царил кавардак, мешанина из воспоминаний, сна и реальности сплелись в единый клубок, отчего в первые секунды он даже не мог нормально отреагировать. Дыхание захватило. Левый рог отчего-то жутко пульсировал.  
Но затем наваждение спало; проморгавшись, он медленно сел на кровати и огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь не только собрать мысли в порядок, но и игнорировать чужие крики, источником которых была, конечно же, Халдея. Слушать ее странные речи не было ни малейшего желания, тем более, что она использовала Запрещенное Имя, на которое М-Джей уж точно не собирался реагировать.  
Сейчас они вместе (Халдея, правда, находилась где-то на улице, продолжая настойчиво звать его) жили в тесном фургончике, который и был пристанищем для М-Джея все время до этого. Пока остальные ютились в Поясных городах или же пытались выжить на руинах (этим занимались лишь самые отпетые синтетики, среди которых, по слухам, скрывался и сам «Отряд»), он путешествовал с места на место. Фургон был тесным, тут было место лишь на одного, а потому внезапное вторжение Халдеи в этот крохотный темный уголок было отнюдь не радостной вестью.  
Помещение внутри представляло из себя совсем крохотную комнатку, где спальным местом был отек прямо над кабиной фургона. Все остальное тут было либо забито каким-нибудь мусором (не по мнению самого М-Джея, конечно же), включая обеденный стол, диванчик и шкафы. Сам он едва помещался тут, а потому предпочитал Делать Вещи на улице, кроме, наверное, сна, а потому был очень шокирован факту, что Халдея не просто смогла найти тут себе место, но и то, что это место было не рядом с ним.  
— Марьям!  
Голос продолжил настойчиво звать, и, закатив глаза, М-Джей резко спрыгнул вниз.  
... и приземлился на хвост лунокошке, спокойно дремавшей на полу.  
Они оба завизжали; лунокошка, широко распахнув шесть своих светящихся глазенок, заорала даже не имея видимого рта, а М-Джей от неожиданности резко упал назад, проделал элегантный кувырок и со всей силы приложился затылком о ступеньки наверх, после чего так и замер вверх тормашками. Из глаз у него посыпались искры, и, пытаясь сообразить, где верх, где низ, а где — его лунокошка, он судорожно искал руками на полу хоть какую-нибудь опору, что не грозила на него обрушиться. К сожалению, вокруг были только коробки с различным хламом.  
Видимо, не судьба.  
— Да хватит, хватит! — не выдержав, шикнул М-Джей на продолжавшую бесится лунокошку, за что получил лапой по лицу. — Ах так! Вот так, да?! Пущу тебя на материал для коврика, тогда и поговорим!  
Лунокошка резко замолчала и взглянула на М-Джея настолько выразительно, что даже полное отсутствие у нее зрачков не дало скрыть всего того презрения, какое она сейчас испытывала. Резко развернувшись и гордо задрав хвост, лунокошка ударила им М-Джея по лицу, и, сопровождаемая его ошалелым взглядом, удалилась.  
На выходе ее застала врасплох Халдея, пинком распахнувшая дверь. Пробежавшись по развернувшей сцене взглядом, она резко опустила глаза вниз и увидела теревшуюся о ее ногу лунокошку, после чего глаза ее засверкали.  
— Палуга! Негодница, опять шумишь?  
Подняв лунокошку на руки, она тепло улыбнулась, когда та потерлась о ее щеку, и вдвоем они уставились на продолжавшего лежать кверху ногами М-Джея. Если бы у физического взгляда была форма, то их напоминала бы светозмею, такую же ехидную и мерзкую...  
Светозмеи же могли быть ехидными, да?  
М-Джей крепко задумался.  
— Марьям. Мне уже доводилось тебе говорить, что спать надо в штанах. Это неприлично. И неэтично. Но в основном непрактично — зачем мы купили тебе шорты?  
Она определенно полагала, что рифма придаст фразе немного юмора.  
И какое такое еще «мы»?!  
— Что?! — М-Джей резко опустил взгляд вниз (вверх, учитывая его положение) и заметил, что...  
Ничего в общем-то не изменилось. Шорты были все еще на нем. Они даже не намеревались сползать.  
Когда рядом раздался тихий смешок, он, чувствуя, как мгновенно вспыхнули уши, возмущенно задрал голову и разъяренно ткнул в Халдею пальцем, отчего та хитро улыбнулась, даже не особо пытаясь скрыть это за пушистым мехом Палуги.  
— Выгоню! Обеих! Сперва мерзкую лунокошку-засранку, потом тебя!  
Ему начинали надоедать эти подселенцы.  
Палуга появилась в его жизни спонтанно, куда спонтаннее Халдеи. Она просто ворвалась к нему в фургон и уснула на кровати, и сколько бы раз М-Джей не предпринимал попыток выкинуть ее в окно, она всегда возвращалась. Лунокошки были широко распространены по Тартаросу, это был единственный подвид священных зверей, которые были полностью одомашнены и сохраняли форму, близкую к исходной — говорили, что лунокошки произошли от обычных... кошек.  
Звучало абсурдно. Как это вообще — обычная кошка?  
Сначала Палуга, а теперь Халдея...  
Вторая тоже принесла хаоса в жизнь, весьма своеобразного.  
— Зачем звала? — переворачиваясь на живот и пытаясь подняться, недовольно поинтересовался М-Джей. — Надеюсь это не предсказание! Мне хватило вчерашнего! Из-за тебя на меня все коробки свалились!  
Халдея задумчиво приложила палец к губам.  
— Но ведь именно об этом оно и было. О коробках... Ты сам его не исправил.  
— Еще бы я исправил! — рявкнул в ответ М-Джей, чувствуя, как уши загорелись еще сильнее. — Если бы не твои слова, то ничего бы и не упало!  
В ответ раздался лишь тихий смешок, и Халдея с иронией посмотрела на него. _Такая_ ее улыбка — не загадочная, но очень близко — заставляло ядро в груди у М-Джей биться сильнее, и он смущенно отвел взгляд в сторону как можно быстрее.  
Сегодня Халдея выглядела абсолютно иначе, чем в тентан их первого знакомства.  
На ней была легкая белая куртка из лаке с огромным принтом лунокошачьей морды на спине; под ней же было черное свободное платье, плотно облегавшее шею и руки и доходившее ей до тощих коленок. В этот раз она обошлась без обуви на высокой подошве а потому ростом была с М-Джея, не выше. Вместо коротких волос у нее были заплетены две толстые длинные косички, и можно было лишь догадываться о том, как она сделала это за пару тентанов.  
В отличие от нее, М-Джей обыкновенно был практически не одет — на нем были все те же шорты с тайтсами и широкая майка. Вместе они составляли весьма противоречащее друг другу впечатление. Сейчас на нем было и то меньше одежды.  
Жара в Тартаросе была понятием относительным. Погода практически не менялась, температура была стабильной, и лишь иногда чуть-чуть холодало или теплело. Это позволяло встретить на улице такие удивительные сочетания, как синтетиков в майках и шортах, или, например, в толстой шубе. Но все были привыкши к этому.  
Халдея не следовала какому-то одному принципу. Впрочем, она меняла облики _каждый_ тентан, и М-Джей не переставал удивляться тому, каким образом она это делала. Некоторые вещи были не постижимы: причина появления руин, какой силой обладала мисс Фортуна, и, конечно, зачем и как Халдея каждый день полностью преображалась.  
Недовольно уставившись на нее, М-Джей буркнул:  
— Ты используешь магию, чтобы менять внешность?  
— Ну что ты! — Халдея выразительно взглянула на него и закатила глаза. — Это же такая бесполезная трата моих магических ресурсов...  
Они помолчали, смотря друг на друга, и Халдея добавила:  
— Ну разумеется.  
Иногда ее логика поражала. Какой легкомысленной и легко переключающейся с темы на тему Халдея была вместе с тем, что ей были доступны знания о будущем, обо всем, что только произойдет в Тартаросе.  
Продолжая поглаживать Палугу, зажмурившую все шесть глаз, она хитро посмотрела на М-Джея.  
— У нас почти кончилось шлаковое топливо, — наконец, пояснила она причину своего вторжения. Сидящая на ее руках Палуга заурчала. — Ближайший город не так далеко, но не думаю, что там хватит.  
— Значит, доедем до куда можем, а потом сбегаем в город за топливом...  
Окончательно поднявшись на ноги, М-Джей отряхнулся — хотя из одежды на нем сейчас были лишь шорты — после чего бодрым шагом направился к выходу. Торчать в пыльном фургоне больше не было сил, и, подхватив радио, валявшееся по пути, он вышел на улицу.  
Свет Завода из ближайшего города — Июня — освещал ближайшие окрестности.  
В отличие от Апреля, расположенного в клубке старых шоссе на подпорках, Июнь попросту находился на шоссе, выстроившись вокруг него все таким же огромным плотным кубом. От него шло еще несколько путей, включая старую железную дорогу, но сейчас М-Джей не был уверен, что она работала. Мисс Фортуна запускала ее лишь по каким-то особым случаям.  
Его старый фургончик выглядел одиноко на пустом шоссе — мало кто, помимо охотников и торгашей, покидали Поясные города, боясь нападений священных зверей. Только вот отчего-то М-Джей видел их лишь в пределах городов... Но, наверное, это было не так важно.  
Свой передвижной дворец-помойку он собрал из найденных в руинах деталей, после чего раскрасил в черный, алый и белый, стараясь нарисовать кучу всего и написать. Благо, мало кто умел читать на ангельском, а потому он мог написать что угодно — лишь избранные могли узнать истинное значение. У фургона были сглаженные края, что М-Джей жутко не нравилось, потому как он полагал, что его характер должны отражать лишь острые углы.  
Словно прочитав его глупые мысли, сидевшая на руках у Халдеи Палуга резко прыгнула ему на лицо, и, проигнорировав попытки стянуть себя прочь, сначала потопталась — явно в отместку за все хорошее — а затем устроилась у хозяина на плечах. Она лениво взглянула верхней парой глаз на М-Джея, после чего громко засопела.  
Сползать отсюда она явно не собиралась, а потому пришлось игнорировать этот злой меховой воротник.  
Смотря на то, как М-Джей копается в шлаковом генераторе, Халдея с озадаченным лицом пробормотала:  
— У нас хватит денег? Канистра шлака стоит от пятидесяти энсо.  
В основном все меняли все на шлак, но ходила и другая валюта.  
Шлаковое топливо было дорогим удовольствием. От него работало все, буквально. М-Джей всегда покупал не самое чистое, стоившее значительно дешевле.  
Он отмахнулся.  
— Ну конечно! Шлаковый двигатель третьего поколения расходует гораздо меньше топлива, чем более поздние модели, и хотя его мощность значительно ниже, ее можно повысить, зарядив генератор магией, это старый способ, который до сих пор используют при подпитке Заводов, потому что в ином случае их обслуживание будет обходиться слишком дорого, я подслушал это у Конфигураторов, так что перенес опыт на двигатель, и это едва не стоило мне правой руки, но в конечном итоге...  
Чем дольше М-Джей бормотал, тем выше поднимались брови у Халдеи.  
Если Халдея была странной, когда говорила о будущем, то М-Джей был странным, когда говорил о технике.  
Никто не без недостатков.  
Захлопнув крышку, М-Джей тяжело вздохнул, после чего постучал пальцем по фургону.  
— Я могу продать этот хлам за столько...  
— Ты же говорил Кутре, что это не хлам, — Халдея вскинула бровь, и М-Джей подавился воздухом.  
Он зажестикулировал, пытаясь хоть как-то оправдать свое ужасное грубое отношение к сокровищу пустыни, и, видя, как он не может ни слова вымолвить, Халдея лишь тихо рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
На фоне радио передавало последние новости:  
— _Мисс Фортуна объявила о новых «Крысиных Бегах», что должны состояться через пять тентанов на дистанции от Августа до Октября... Покупайте нитро-колу от «Бьянму»!.._  
М-Джей резко отвел взгляд.  
— Ты долго не отвечал. Что-то случилось?  
Наклонившись к нему, Халдея заглянула М-Джею в глаза — у нее был неприятный пронзительный взгляд, и от этого становилось неуютно. Вместе с улыбкой это давало пугающее ощущение, будто бы она не просто предсказательница будущего, а та, кто его выбирает.  
Ему больше нравилась Халдея, когда она вела себя вне образа. Тогда в ней было больше родного, приятного. Общаться было гораздо проще.  
Покачав головой, М-Джей провел рукой по лицу. Рог запульсировал.  
— Мне приснилось такое...  
— Такое?  
Халдея недоуменно посмотрела на него и склонила голову набок, явно ожидая продолжения истории со столь чарующим началом. Коснувшись до сих пор пульсировавшего рога, М-Джей нахмурился еще сильнее, вспоминая детали сна, после чего вдруг резко поднял взгляд на спутницу.  
И щелкнул пальцами.  
Отчего даже Палуга едва не свалилась с него.  
Наконец, воспоминания о сне прояснились, и, грозно сверкая глазами, он произнес:  
— Мне снились... Мне снились вафли! Когда у нас завтрак?!

В итоге, до Июня они так и не смогли доехать — шлак кончился по пути.  
Сам город мало отличался от Апреля — Поясные города, казалось, в начале их сотворения проектировал один и тот же идиот, а потому одна помойка напоминала другую. Все тот же муравейник с Заводом в центре; в целом, изменились разве что цветастые постеры на стенах. Если в Апреле они вещали об одном, то тут же...  
— О-о-о-о! Это же Июнь! Ты знаешь, что в Июне, знаешь?!  
М-Джей с Халдеей шли прямо по одной из тесных торговых улочек. Кругом кипела жизнь, кто-то кричал, что-то звенело. Всучив пустую канистру в руки Халдее, сам М-Джей тащил в руках коробку с Очень Ценным Хламом, который намеревался продать местному собирателю древней рухляди — в каждом городе М-Джей знал хотя бы одного такого сборщика.  
Палуга расположилась у него на плечах, сладко посапывая даже в таком шуме.  
Идя спиной вперед, М-Джей довольно смотрел на Халдею, явно дожидаясь, что та ответит.  
— Ну так? Знаешь?  
Когда Халдея отрицательно покачала головой в ответ, М-Джей мгновенно гордо улыбнулся и задрал нос. Он мог бы возмутиться тому, что кто-то не знал подобного, но сейчас его пустую головешку занимали абсолютно иные мысли, вроде самодовольства. Это была вторая вещь, о которой он мог говорить Много и Долго, помимо техники.  
Уперев руки в бока, он нараспев произнес:  
— Здесь находится штаб-квартира «Ананта»! Первое место в рейтинге охотников за ними!  
Когда Халдея взглянула на него уже не с интересом, а с иронией, он заподозрил, что объявил о Столь Важном Месте не так, как следует. Подперев голову рукой, его спутница вяло улыбнулась и изрекла столь мудрое и краткое:  
— Вау.  
После чего добавила:  
— Ничего себе. Ого.  
Она даже не старалась улыбнуться.  
— Если не впечатлена, то не выпендривайся, — обиженно пробурчал М-Джей и резко развернулся.  
Когда кто-то не ставил его увлечения всерьез, смеялся над ними и издевался, его это всегда выводило из себя. М-Джей и так было вспыльчивым по натуре, но подобное заставляло огонек в его ядре разгораться до такой степени, что контролируй он свою магию, то, наверное, обуздал бы пламя и стал похож на огромный факел.  
Упомянутая им «Ананта» была одним из реликтов прошлого, кусочком некогда существовавшей системы. Все, кто интересовался Потерянными Технологиями, знали об этом — когда-то давно, почти что двенадцать тысяч небтанов назад, когда небо было не кофейного цвета, а небесный танец называли иначе, существовала «Аматерасу Индастриз». Неизвестно, что с ней случилось, было ясно лишь одно — то, что на руинах ее достижений, возведя вокруг Заводов культы, начали появляться организации, попытавшиеся уподобиться ушедшему гению инженерной мысли. Все они тоже гордо называли себя корпорациями, только вот сравниться в размерах с ушедшим гигантом не могли. Они и корпорациями-то по сути не были, просто хорошо устроившимися группировками, что банально копировали предков и разбирались в технологиях.  
Двенадцать Твердынь Тартароса были основными владельцами оставшихся Поясных городов. И именно им принадлежали первые двенадцать мест в ранге охотников.  
Победить их, значит стало быть номером один...  
— Ты много знаешь, — подумав, протянула Халдея. — Для кого-то, кто не может пройти экзамен.  
Они вдвоем продолжали свой поход через толпу, и М-Джей нервно самодовольно хмыкнул.  
— Н-ну конечно! Надо тренировать и ум, и магию! Только пока лишь с первым выходит...  
Он закусил губу, вспоминая недавний разговор с Кутрой.  
А выйдет ли у него подготовиться к экзамену? И правда его сдать?  
Ни Кутра, ни Лампочка не были хорошими примерами для подражания — первый магию использовал крайне редко, а второй предпочитал тренировать лишь одну способность. М-Джею был нужен кто-то, кто мог свободно использовать весь свой магический потенциал, буквально создавая все, что хочется.  
Ведь так магия и работала. В этом была ее суть.  
Могла ли на такое Халдея?..  
Осторожно покосившись назад, М-Джей с сомнением уставился на нее, после чего поравнялся и негромко спросил:  
— Ты приехала в Апрель... почему? Из Июля. Это далековато...  
— Мне надо было найти тебя, — легко и просто ответила Халдея.  
Резко остановившись, М-Джей ошалело уставился на спутницу, а та, не сразу заметив его пропажу, замерла лишь через несколько шагов. Вокруг сновала толпа, стоял шум и гам, но М-Джей не слышал этого — его взгляд был прикован к стоящей впереди Халдее. Звуки вокруг утихли, и была лишь Она.  
Халдея медленно развернулась, и взгляд ее вновь был подобен мисс Фортуне — проницательный, пронизывающий. Золото в ее глазах, казалось, светилось. Она не шутила — и больше всего это М-Джей не нравилось.  
Они остановились в бурном живом потоке. Вокруг них словно образовалось кольцо.  
М-Джей смотрел прямо на Халдею, и руки его дрожали — он едва не выронил коробку. Краем глаза за этим наблюдала Палуга.  
— М-меня?!  
— Ну да, разумеется, — Халдея изумленно на него посмотрела. — А кого же еще?  
Сглотнув, М-Джей покосился по сторонам. Это было глупо — с чего бы ей его искать? Но если Халдея видела будущее, если... Звучало опасно, страшно, и, ему стоило признаться, он и правда вовсе не горел желанием узнавать. Он, его чувство логики, только вот его любопытство полыхало вовсю.  
Может, это знак свыше? Что у него есть надежда стать кем-то великим?  
— И п-почему же?!  
— Так сказал мне шепот Праматери, — сложив руки у груди, Халдея зажмурила один глаз и хитро уставилась на М-Джея. — Она указала на тебя, поведав...  
— Поведав?..  
На мгновение задумавшись, Халдея покривила губами и вдруг отрицательно замотала головой. Она назидательно покачала пальцем прямо перед лицом у М-Джей и с хитрой лисьей улыбкой произнесла:  
— Не буду тебе говорить. Это сюрприз.  
— Я надеюсь это нормальный сюрприз, а не то, что ты обычно под ним подразумеваешь! — мгновенно вспыхнул М-Джей.  
В ответ она лишь улыбнулась.  
Учитывая любовь Халдеи к фатализму, можно было ожидать чего угодно. Особенно нехорошего. Умереть-то М-Джей ни при каком раскладе не умрет, но вот гордость могла пострадать еще как.  
Но его продолжала беспокоить одна маленькая деталь. Та, что и заставило его окончательно согласиться на совместное путешествие с Халдеей прямиком к этому загадочному Лилиуму. Их одинаковые номера.  
Было ли это настоящей причиной, почему Халдея обнаружила его? Или же за этим скрывалась еще более страшная, чем он мог себе вообразить, тайна? Иногда М-Джей не знал, что тяготило его больше — осознание, что открытие подобного секрета вряд ли принесет ему должного удовлетворения и чего-то хорошего, или же любопытство.  
Халдея все еще смотрела на него с легкой приторной улыбкой, и, чуть помявшись, он наконец решился:  
— Послушай!..  
Он не успел договорить, когда вновь столкнулся с внимательным взглядом Халдеи. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к затылку, но М-Джей осознал, что не может просто взять и спросить.  
О номере, о том, почему та приехала — о настоящей причине, о том предсказании в шепоте Праматери. Все это было так важно, ведь вместе они шли к Лилиуму — именно для этого, чтобы узнать, что происходит.  
Он шел к нему ради этого. Цели Халдеи были неясны и мутны.  
Она так бесцеремонно ворвалась в его жизнь...  
М-Джей замялся.  
— Знаешь, я... — но слова не находились, и он замолчал, стыдливо уставившись в пол. — Ладно. Извини. Не могу...  
— Ты хочешь спросить о номере, данном нам Заводом? О том, что они одинаковы? — когда М-Джей удивленно открыл рот, Халдея хитро улыбнулась. — Я знаю, что у нас один и тот же номер. Это было пошептано мне Праматерью в тот самый момент, как мне стало известно о тебе. Мое прибытие.. к тебе... было обусловлено именно этим.  
Прикоснувшись к губам, Халдея склонила голову набок. Она выглядела так весело, будто бы перед ней не стояла огромная страшная загадка совпадения идентификаторов, а просто какая-то незначительная крохотная преграда.  
Не выдержав, М-Джей резко спросил:  
— Значит, ты видела, да? Все до конца? Чем это закончится?  
— Будущее неподвластно точному предсказанию, — проведя пальцем по нижней губе, Халдея прикрыла глаза. — Тот, кто возьмет перо, будет писцом истории. Я вижу лишь последствия, но никак не истину. Ее выберут остальные.  
Она всегда говорила так загадочно, когда речь касалась будущего. Если честно, М-Джея начинало это немного напрягать. Он тоже любил загадки, но технические — они не были связаны с чем-то таинственным и мрачным, и в крайнем случае могли лишь оторвать палец на руке, как это с ним и случилось.  
Крепко закусив губу, он опустил взгляд вниз.  
Надо было что-то ответить... Почему-то это показалось ему необходимым.  
— То есть, все это, — он коснулся затылка рукой, — было предрешено Праматерью?  
Праматерь была Богиней-Создательницей.  
Матерью всех.  
На нее молились, Заводы считались ее дарами, но сам М-Джей не верил в божеств — он не встречал их никогда, точно так же, как и Шабаш — тех, кто, по легенде, создавал священных зверей. Все это были глупые россказни для того, чтобы заставить людей верить в Детей Завода и их учения.  
Но он все равно спросил.  
— Может и да? Кто знает.  
Халдея вяло улыбнулась.  
— Думаю, у Праматери была причина. Она создала всех нас с какой-то целью, будь то восхваление ее имени, или же уничтожение всего наследия, которое она когда-то давно дала нам, своим детям...  
Взгляд Халдеи стал туманным, словно это было очередное ее предсказание, а тон приобрел мрачные равнодушные нотки.  
Резко нахмурившись, М-Джей отвернулся. Он уже слышал этот тон — в тентан их знакомства, когда она рассказала про некое перо. Ему подобное не нравилось. Будущее должно было оставаться темным и неизвестным, чтобы каждый мог написать его сам, а не следовать чужим подсказам.  
— Надеюсь, ты просто философствуешь, — пробормотал он.  
Халдея наградила его загадочной улыбкой и слегка качнула головой.  
Ну конечно.

Магазинчик Менты — сухонького старикашки, которому М-Джей планировал сбагрить мусор (сокровище, конечно же сокровище, никак иначе) — расположился в глубине переулков чуть подальше от торгового ряда. Здесь было темнее, чем на самой улочке — свет Завода не достигал узких коридоров, а потому темноту разбавляли лишь яркие неоновые вывески.  
Сам Мента, заметив М-Джея, лишь тяжело вздохнул и с усердием поправил очки, явно дав понять, что не особо рад его видеть. Их взаимоотношения были... своеобразными, и, заметив немой взгляд Халдеи, М-Джей с гордым видом задрал нос и хмыкнул:  
— Он не ценит мой талант.  
Он пытался говорить крепким веселым тоном, но после разговоров о будущем и о пророчествах выходило плоховато.  
Впрочем, Халдея то ли не заметила нервозности, то ли проигнорировала.  
Зато отозвался хозяин местечка:  
— Талант взрывать тостеры, — буркнул Мента, но все же вышел к гостям.  
Его мастерская была крохотной маленькой комнаткой, забитой всякой всячиной, где центром композиции был прилавок — единственное свободное место. Но, если сравнивать с фургоном М-Джея, то тут было чисто и свободно. Обогнув пару ящиков, Халдея удобно устроилась на одном из них и внимательно уставилась на смотревших друг на друга Менту и М-Джея, которые играли в гляделки, явно собираясь выяснить, кто из них сдастся первым.  
Но с дураками соревноваться — себя губить, а потому Мента закатил глаза и отвернулся.  
— Надеюсь в этот раз без взрывов, — проворчал старик и недоуменно вскинул бровь, смотря на поставленную перед ним коробку со всякой всячиной. Прямо на ней гордо восседала Палуга. — Это еще что?  
— Барахло из Опаленного моря! — гордо проговорил М-Джей, после чего оперся на стойку и с томным взглядом поводил пальцем по краю коробки. — Целые детали, такие даже в Ноябре не найти! Высший класс!  
Повертев в руках одну из железок таинственного назначения, Мента иронично глянул на М-Джея.  
— Ну, насчет высшего я бы поспорил... — старательно игнорируя чужой разъяренный взгляд в свою сторону, старик причмокнул. — Но неплохо. Отдам тебе за сотню энсо.  
— За сколько?! Почему так мало?!  
— Что есть, то есть.  
Мента лишь пожал плечами.  
— А если за две канистры дешевого шлака? — подала голос Халдея.  
Все трое — включая Палугу, отвлекшуюся от лежания на вершине башни металлического хлама — уставились на Халдею с таким удивлением, словно она предложила что-то совсем глупое. Она лишь недоуменно моргнула в ответ, явно не понимая, что не так, и, когда Мента вдруг нахмурился сильнее, разочарованно вытянула губы в тонкую линию.  
— Ну нет, значит...  
— За это можно и три канистры, — прервал ее Мента, косясь на груду хлама. Радостные взгляды, как и недовольные, он, впрочем, тоже игнорировал. — Но портить шлаковый двигатель такой дрянью... Марьям.  
— Не называй меня так, — почти на автомате ответил тот.  
Мента закатил глаза и быстрым движением поправил очки.  
— ... в любом случае. Ты пришел сюда не только ради этого? — старик сузил глаза и обвинительно ткнул в М-Джея пальцем. — Ты никогда не приезжал сюда только ради продажи хлама. Выкладывай, мое время не резиновое.  
Мгновенно почувствовав на спине внимательный взгляд Халдеи, М-Джей напрягся. Он не хотел говорить ей о том, что нашел в руинах Опаленного моря — о небольшом кубике, ядре полуразвалившейся машины. Она лишь краем уха слышала их разговор с Кутрой в Апреле, но вряд ли понимала его настоящую суть. Видела кубик лишь мельком, хозяин бара довольно ловко его спрятал от чужих любопытных глаз, даже если это было всевидящее око Халдеи.  
Видела ли она его в своих предсказаниях? Кто знал.  
Можно было бы спросить у Менты, но М-Джей помнил реакцию Кутры на кубик. Вряд ли тот увидит в нем что-то иное, кроме ядра-реактора. Опять испугается. Да и раз уж он направлялся к лучшему из лучших техников Тартароса...  
— Была одна вещь, но я передумал ею с тобою делиться, вредный старикашка, — у Менты нервно дернулась бровь, когда М-Джей показал ему язык. — Лучше отдай мне мои три канистры шлака, и я обещаю, что точно ничего не взорву в этот раз.  
— Ишь!.. — фыркнул Мента.  
Но все же скрылся за небольшой шторкой, отправляясь в подсобку.  
Они с Халдеей остались одни в мастерской.  
Повисла тишина; М-Джей не знал, что ему сказать, Палуга спала, а Халдея краем глаза смотрела в тихо работавший кинескопный телевизор на столе. По тому показывали ленту с прошлого небтана, М-Джей мгновенно узнал ее — засматривал до дыр. Он широко распахнул глаза, когда наступил его любимейший момент.  
На экране появился _он_. Его кумир.  
— _Поприветствуем охотника номер один! Синтетика, сумевшего в одиночку уничтожить трех ведьм! Весь Шабаш трепещет, ожидая нашего героя, что снесет им головы!_ — бодро вещал голос диктора.  
Изображение было монохромным, отливало синевой, но М-Джей видел эту запись даже в цвете, а потому отсутствие его сейчас не помешало ему воспроизвести эту сцену в памяти повторно.  
Вот она, улица, по бокам которой стоят восхищенные жители Июля, и в центре ее с обрубленной головой ведьмы наперевес идет Он — герой, самый лучший охотник. Лохматую шевелюру разметал ветер, но он все равно выглядел жутко пугающе и восхитительно одновременно — со взглядом голодного хищника оглядывал всех вокруг. Охотник со сломанным рогом, где это видано! И самая примечательная его деталь, меч наперевес, тот, что он никогда не доставал из ножен!..  
— Ты веришь в ведьм? — вдруг спросила Халдея.  
Вздрогнув, М-Джей резко покосился на нее, но потом неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Мне кажется, _они_ врут насчет ведьм, — пробормотала Халдея, продолжая пустым взглядом смотреть в экран. — Точнее, не про их существование, но... Про их суть.  
— Сейчас бы не верить в слова мисс Фортуны, — раздраженно фыркнул М-Джей.  
Он едва не дрогнул, когда Халдея посмотрела на него настолько выразительно, что и говорить не надо было, что именно она об этом думала.  
На экране мелькнула вспышка, и М-Джей радостно засверкал глазами.  
— О! О! Мой другой любимый момент!  
— Тебе так нравится этот _сол_?  
Мгновенно позабыв о легкой обиде за мисс Фортуну, М-Джей радостно закивал.  
— Это же Юрий! Ну конечно! Охотник номер один!..  
Крепко вцепившись руками в стол, М-Джей закусил губу едва ли не до ихора. Он даже не старался скрыть лихорадочный блеск в глазах, и Халдея, видя его восхищение, лишь снисходительно улыбнулась и перевела внимательный взгляд на охотника номер один. Он приобрел тревожные нотки, но она ничего не сказала, лишь скрестив руки на груди.  
Юрий был самым первым охотником в рейтинге, самой спорной фигурой, самым... самым.  
Миф во плоти.  
Он был настоящей легендой; в одиночку завершивший столько боев с священными зверьми и ведьмами без единой смерти, он был эталоном для любого нового охотника. Никто и никогда не видел, чтобы он вынимал меч из ножен — ему хватало удара и в них. Кто-то шутил, что стоит Юрию обнажить лезвие, как миру настанет конец.  
Поговаривали, что он был настолько сильным, что начинал своевольничать даже с мисс Фортуной, впрочем, за все его заслуги ему все прощали, пока он продолжал работать на благо города — настолько легендарной персоной он был. Будучи единственным из всех охотников, не обзаведшихся псевдонимом, он лишь добавлял этим себе очков восхищения со стороны остальных, выглядел бунтарем, а нежелание работать с кем-то, кроме мисс Фортуны и Сестрицы, и, вместе с тем, практическое отсутствие каких-либо рекламных символов у него на одежде, делали из него настоящий кошмар для большинства рекламщиков — все хотели быть как Юрий, а если быть как Юрий, то надо было отказываться от рекламных слоганов.  
Кто-то поговаривал, что его геройским псевдонимом — тем, под которым он зарегистрировался когда-то давно в системе, получая отметку на рог, была «Мантикора» — как в старой городской сказке. Чудовище, которым пугали молодняк.  
Но никто не знал, было ли это правдой.  
Гордый, подчинявшийся лишь Сестрице Навь и Фортуне, да и то весьма своеобразно, он входил в круг так называемых «Кос Смерти» — избранных охотников, которых зачастую рассматривали даже вне рейтинга. Их целью была не погоня за славой, лишь защита Тартароса от любого вторжения Шабаша, и пока что Юрий справлялся с этим успешно, пусть и доставлял всем проблем.  
Он был не просто кумиром М-Джея, он был его героем.  
М-Джей хотел на него ровняться, М-Джей хотел...  
— ... вмазать бы ему и посмотреть, кто из нас сильнее! — проговорил М-Джей мечтательным тоном. — Этот Юрий такой самодовольный ублюдок, у меня аж руки чешутся!  
Сложив руки у груди, он запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок, словно тот мог ответить на эту просьбу.  
— Ах, как хотел бы!..  
— ... я прощу прощения?  
Но недоуменный взгляд Халдеи, потерявший все загадочные нотки и ставший просто раздраженным, был проигнорирован целиком и полностью — М-Джей старался не смотреть в ее сторону. Видимо, даже предсказания будущего не могли дать понять Халдее, что она услышит такую чушь.  
Палуга лишь лениво махнула хвостом, словно слышала и похуже.  
Или не «словно».  
Явно решив, что надо скорее сбежать с опасной темы про Юрия, Халдея резко скосила взгляд на кучу хлама в коробке, после чего вдруг спросила:  
— Ты знаешь этого Лилиума? К которому мы направляемся.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы М-Джей прекратил витать в облаках и опустился на землю. Взгляд его мгновенно помрачнел, и он раздраженно цыкнул, словно тема эта была... не самой приятной. Ну, в общем-то, так оно и было.  
— Я много слышал о нем, но... — М-Джей нахмурился. — Один из лучших техников, уровнем выше любого Конфигуратора Плоти. Непонятно, почему Дети Завода не назначили его на какую-нибудь важную роль, учитывая, что он наверняка знает о Потерянных Технологиях больше остальных...  
Чуть подумав, он добавил более тихим голосом:  
— Говорят, раньше у него была целая куча учеников, которые раз за разом выигрывали «Крысиные Бега», только вот потом что-то случилось, и он перестал брать молодняк на обучение... Но это уже уровень слухов от Кутры.  
Халдея уже хотела было спросить что-то еще, но не успела; они с М-Джеем мгновенно повернулись к резко открывшейся шторке, откуда вышел Мента с тремя канистрами шлака. Грузно поставив их на стол, он аккуратно снял Палугу с коробки и посадил рядом, после чего стер пот рукой.  
И хмуро посмотрел на М-Джея.  
— Лилиум? Зачем он тебе?  
Мента недоуменно поморщился, словно одно лишь упоминание этой персоны делало ему больно. Сам М-Джей его ни разу не видел, но слышал достаточно — и от Кутры, и от Менты, что этот типчик был таким себе на уме.  
— Хочу спросить у него то, что не спрошу у тебя, — проворчал М-Джей и закатил глаза. — Очень и очень надо.  
— С ним больше проблем оберешься, чем решений найдешь, — Мента лишь покачал головой. — Смотри, пацан. Если этот... _этот_ вынесет тебе мозги, то я обязательно приеду, чтобы сказать: «А я же говорил!». На, забирай шлак. И лунокошку свою не забудь, как в прошлый раз.  
— Ты что, забыл Палугу?.. — недоуменно спросила Халдея, когда они вдвоем с канистрами наперевес выходили из магазинчика.  
М-Джею, как _солу_ в расцвете сил, достались две самые тяжелые, Халдее же была вручена одна маленькая. Держа во второй руке Палугу, _сина_ поспешила за М-Джеем, и тот, чувствуя предстоящий вопрос, обреченно кивнул.  
— Ну да, один раз... — Палуга зашипела. — Ну ладно, много раз! Оно само... Как-то.  
Начинало потихоньку темнеть; город готовился к Выключению.  
Бредя под фонарями, они оба молчали, пока вдруг М-Джей не задрал резко голову. Он широко распахнул глаза и восхищенно пробормотал:  
— О-о-ох! Тот самый! Я слышал о нем по радио!  
Перед ними двумя на всю стену — улочка в этом месте прерывалась, и в проходе, откуда было видно Твердый Небосвод, образовывалась огромная пустая стена — был нарисован плакат, представлявший владельца «Ананты», владевшим этим городом, их основной товар — современную сталь для боевых охотничьих клинков, а в центре композиции стоял он, их представитель. Охотник номер один.  
Юрий.  
Даже на рисунке у него было чрезмерно гордое хищное выражение лица с острыми ястребиными глазами.  
Пока М-Джей смотрел на картину с восхищением, Халдея не улыбалась. Сузив глаза, она проговорила едва слышно:  
— Мантикора...  
— Что?  
Когда М-Джей изумленно на нее посмотрел, Халдея бросила на него лишь пустой странный взгляд, после чего качнула головой. И вновь это ее странное непонятное настроение. Иногда М-Джей мог лишь доказываться о том, что творилось у нее в голове.  
Отойдя от постера во всю стену, Халдея вдруг произнесла:  
— Пойдем. Если мы будем слишком долго задерживаться тут, то не доберемся до Лилиума никогда. Шлака мы купили, ждать нечего.  
— Это опять было предсказание, да? О будущем.  
— О чем ты?.. — Халдея даже не обернулась.  
— Я про Мантикору.  
М-Джей напряженно уставился на свою спутницу, а та в ответ резко подняла взгляд на него — и в глазах ее читалось нечто такое, что он никогда не видел до этого. Это было не спокойное равнодушие, свойственное Халдее обыкновенно, но и не так ее глупая сторона, когда из пугающей копии мисс Фортуны она превращалась в кого-то более понятного.  
Она смотрела на него таким страшным пугающим взглядом, что М-Джею подумалось — он ошибся. Нельзя было задавать этот вопрос. Почему-то...  
Но вдруг глаза ее потухли, и Халдея размеренно проговорила:  
— Я вижу лишь будущее. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, его не изменить словами. Не надо предсказывать то, что уже случилось.  
Внезапно, взгляд ее стал теплее, а сама она с теплой улыбкой произнесла:  
— Идем. На завтрак вафли не получились, я хочу попробовать сделать их на ужин.


	3. album01/disc01/track02: тысячерукая каннон, 01

— Ого, никогда не видел такой рухляди на ходу! Сейчас все используют лишь метлы...  
— Это... Это не рухлядь!.. — М-Джей возмущенно закатил глаза, отчего стало ясно, что сейчас начнется очередная длинная ненужная лекция. — В сто раз лучше метлы! Это...  
Но выслушивать ее не было никакого желания ни у кого из присутствующих, а потому Халдея спешно заткнула ему рот, как только тот уже начал было вспоминать очень заумные слова для описания до банального простого механизма. Многозначительно взглянув на охотника с блокнотом, она загадочно сверкнула глазами и кивнула.  
— Та еще рухлядь. Только проверьте побыстрее, сдерживать поток занудных мыслей даже мне не под силу.  
Она мужественно сдержала крик и лишь упустила скупую слезу в тот момент, когда М-Джей от души цапнул ее за руку.  
... они стояли на въезде в Декабрь — один из крупнейших Поясных городов. Проверка, которую кто-то гордо обозвал «таможней», хотя общего они имели очень мало, состояла из банального осмотра на наличие нелегального нечистого шлака (такой можно было купить вне городов где-нибудь в песках у «Отряда») и записи прибывших. С таким же успехом можно было просто проехать, что и предложила Халдея, но М-Джей проворчал, что, дескать, им стоило хоть где-то соблюдать правила, раз уж они решили нагло вторгнуться в обитель того самого загадочного Лилиума.  
Декабрь был стандартным Поясным городом, лишь крупнее немного, но в целом он напоминал все тот же куб-муравейник, в котором лишь ближе к Заводу и центру улочки становились шире жалкого метра. Отличалось от остальных это место разве что еще тем, что тут находился главный офис корпорации «Юйту», занимавшейся тяжелой промышленностью — переработкой Потерянных Технологий. А еще тут была штаб-квартира специального отряда охотников «Кос»!..  
М-Джей был несказанно рад, что местом его нового исследования стал столь чарующий город.  
— Помимо Лилиума тут живет моя старая знакомая, Зеро, — отчеканил М-Джей, получив бумажку от охотника. — Она механик получше Менты и Кутры. Только очень странная.  
Вместе они направлялись прямиком к финальной инстанции этой нудной и бесполезной проверки, и, услышав имя нового одаренного в технике знакомого М-Джея, Халдея недоуменно вскинула бровь и посмотрела на него с подозрением. Замедлив шаг, чтобы успеть задать вопрос раньше, чем они подошли бы к будке для проверок бумажек, она чуть склонила голову набок.  
М-Джей обернулся — Халдея смотрела на него задумчиво, и, как всегда, когда такое случалось, коснулась пальцами губ. Ее ястребиные глаза завораживали, особенно когда взгляд был столь сосредоточенным, и М-Джей едва не споткнулся, заглядевшись.  
Это заставило Халдею слегка улыбнуться, после чего она все же бросила:  
— У тебя много знакомых техников, я гляжу, — сузив глаза, когда М-Джей растерянно кивнул, она пробормотала. — У нее странное имя. Зеро...  
— Ну, у тебя тоже, — зло буркнул М-Джей и потряс головой. Он резко развернулся на пятке. — Главное, что она специалист своего дела. Не думаю, что остальное имеет значения.  
— Может быть.  
Легко улыбнувшись, Халдея прыгучей походкой направилась к будке на пропуске, и М-Джей раздраженно уставился ей в спину. Некоторые ее особо незамысловатые ответы действительно раздражали его, словно она попросту не хотела отвечать утвердительно — лишь как-то загадочно, расплывчато. Было ли это связано с ее даром предвидения? Кто знал? М-Джей был уверен в одном — сам он знать этого не хотел, ему было спокойно и так.  
Сегодня она вновь была в новом амплуа — меняла его так часто, что у М-Джея начинали закрадываться подозрения о том, на что она тратит больше магии: на предсказание будущего, или же на смену внешности. Волосы у нее сегодня были длинными, почти до пояса, прямые, как и челка. Белая рубашка с коротким рукавом и высокая широкая юбка с изображением силуэта лунокошки на ней. Существовали блокираторы магии, и М-Джею было очень интересно что случилось бы, используй он один — одежда бы пропала? Или Халдея попросту создавала карманное измерение для своего гардероба?  
Воистину, куда большая загадка, чем их одинаковый код.  
На пропускном пункте М-Джей вдруг ощутил странное пугающее чувство, которое он распознал мгновенно — _Опасность_. Такое он испытывал лишь пару раз, одним из которых было стремительное приближение Халдеи на мопеде в тентан их знакомства, а вторым... Ох, как же он надеялся, что это не тот, о ком он думал.  
Таинственная фигура в черном дождевике обернулась — тот самый охотник из будки, что должен был проставить им печать о въезде в город — и М-Джей мгновенно скривился. Лицо его начало стремительно менять цвета с чистого белого на более замысловатые, присущие в основном диким животным во время бешенства и состоянию, близкому к смерти. Это, кажется, заинтересовало и одновременно озадачило даже вполне равнодушную к подобным странностям Халдею, которая на всякий случай сделала шаг назад.  
И пока М-Джей продолжал стремительно менять цвета, фигура в плаще тихо захихикала скрипучим высоким голосом, после чего медленно, почти по слогам, произнесла:  
— Привет, Йота!  
В ответ М-Джей издал скрипучий тихий визг, отчего стало непонятно, был ли он рад видеть таинственную фигуру в дождевике, или же он стремительно умирал, и, пока с ним происходили эти странные метаморфозы, Халдея аккуратно вырвала у него из рук бумажку и всунула ее охотнику в плаще. Тот, даже не смотря на нее, мгновенно поставил печать.  
Он продолжал буравить взглядом М-Джея... возможно, потому как даже Халдея не могла сказать наверняка. Лицо таинственного охотника было сокрыто за маской в виде черепа с большими, куда более толстыми, чем у любого мага, рогами, а поверх нее были надеты пестрые темные очки. Если бы Халдея была чуточку дальше от мира сего в познаниях, она, наверное, удивилась бы столь вычурному одеянию, но она прекрасно понимала, кто перед ней стоит.  
А потому удивилась еще больше.  
Это была Сестрица Навь. Глава «Кос Смерти», одна из сильнейших охотниц — споры о том, была ли она сильнее Юрия или нет ходили до сих пор. Но Сестрица не участвовала в рейтинге, а потому загадка оставалась нераскрытой. М-Джей продолжал издавать смешные булькающие звуки, при взгляде на нее, а потому он не мог разродиться речью о том, насколько хороша она была, и эта роль перешла к Халдее...  
Но Халдее не нравилась Сестрица. Она хорошо видела будущее всех, кого захотела бы, кроме нее.  
Впрочем, подозревать Сестрицу было глупо — казалось, по уровню способности говорить адекватно она приближалась к опасной черте М-Джея, то есть, общение с ней напоминало что угодно, но только не диалог с главой столь серьезного и влиятельного отряда, как «Косы Смерти».  
Потыкав в М-Джея пальцем — тот продолжал делать странные вещи — Халдея с подозрением покосилась на Сестрицу, которая ловко перебралась через стойку будки и приземлилась на ноги рядом с ней. Она была ниже Халдеи почти на голову, и своих разноцветных кедах вовсе не напоминала кого-то, кто был способен...  
Гм, быть опасным. Хотя сложенная у нее за спиной коса как бы намекала на истинные возможности Сестрицы.  
Было удивительным, что при общей неспособности М-Джея сдать экзамен на охотника, он был не просто знаком с Сестрицей, а _очень_ хорошо знаком. Или они успели подружиться во время всех проваленных проверок?  
И что такая известная личность вообще забыла на пропускном пункте?!  
— Йота! Ну Йота! Хватит меня игнорировать!  
М-Джей еще раз булькнул, когда Сестрица начала водить хоровод вокруг него, и Халдея осторожно поинтересовалась:  
— Почему «Йота»?  
Она могла сослаться на то, что Сестрица перепутала имена, но эти двое определенно были знакомы, а потому не стоило даже задумываться о том, что это была ошибка.  
Резко остановившись от донимания бедолаги, Сестрица подняла взгляд на Халдею — та была готова поклясться, что за очками в пустых глазницах маски-черепа увидела что-то ярко-алое, после чего похлопала М-Джея по плечу, отчего тот взвыл еще громче и несчастней. Звук был забавным, и, несмотря на страдания спутника, Халдея отметила, что встреча с Сестрицей была как нельзя кстати.  
Теперь было чем шантажировать М-Джея.  
— Это его настоящее имя, конечно же! — Сестрица на мгновение задумалась, постучав пальцем в перчатке по маске, после чего кивнула. — Ну да. Именно так. Глупый Йота.  
— Разве его зовут не Марьям?  
Халдея озадаченно уставилась на М-Джея, но удивление это было ложным. Ей просто нравилось видеть, как он бесится еще больше от озвучивания его... уже не самого настоящего, но все еще раздражающего имени, а потому она с важным видом кивнула.  
— Марьям, Марьям! Именно так мне и сказали!  
— Да такая же фальшивка, как и «М-Джей»! — Сестрица оценивающим взглядом глянула на несчастный предмет обсуждений. М-Джей кипел. — Придумал себе сначала одно фальшивое имя, а потом оно ему разонравилось, так он еще одно выдумал! Как псевдоним у охотников. Подумал, что это круто!  
Звучало весьма похоже на М-Джея — для осознания этого хватило и их не слишком-то большого знакомства — и Халдея кивнула.  
— Ты много о нем знаешь, — вскинув бровь, пробормотала она.  
Улыбнувшись — этого не было видно, но Халдея почувствовала по изменившемуся тону — Сестрица от души шлепнула почти полностью пожелтевшего от прилившего к лицу ихора бедолагу и предмет их обсуждений — после чего показала большой палец и бросила звонким тоном:  
— Ну конечно! Мы же лучшие друзья!  
— Я убью тебя! — прошипел М-Джей.  
Сестрица даже не отреагировала.  
— Если бы он не игнорировал меня, то мы бы стали братанами на века!  
— Очки сломаю!  
— Мы любим друг друга!  
— Придушу!!  
— Вы такие хорошие друзья!.. — Халдея недоверчиво посмотрела на бурлящего яростью М-Джея и недовольно поинтересовалась: — Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше? Как ты вообще заваливаешь экзамен на охотника, если ты друг судьи? Ты, конечно, тот еще идиот, но...  
— Мы не друзья! — взревел тот и попытался было дать деру. После чего добавил: — И не идиот.  
Но Сестрица не зря носила звание самого лучшего охотника. Почти за мгновение она успела схватить его за запястье, скрутить его так, что М-Джей взвыл уже не от разочарования и злости, а от боли, после чего повалила его на землю и села сверху. Сам по себе М-Джей не был особо высоким или коренастым, но даже на его фоне Сестрица выглядела жутко крохотной, отчего возникало много вопросов о том, каким же именно образом она удерживала позиции самого страшного охотника и главы «Кос» одновременно.  
Пока М-Джей возился на земле, изливаясь ядом в виде невнятного бормотания, Сестрица назидательно подняла палец и произнесла:  
— Это потому что мой лучший друг игнорирует меня, я не допускаю его до звания охотника!  
Последнее слово буквально прозвенело в тишине.  
М-Джей медленно, едва не скрипя шеей, поднял голову и ошалело уставился на Сестрицу, когда как Халдея просто изумленно на нее вылупилась. Можно было поразиться тому, как нагло нарушались правила экзамена, но каждый второй в Тартаросе игнорировал законы и прочие установленные нормы, потому Халдею и М-Джея заинтересовало не наглое нарушение их прав, а то, почему они нарушались.  
Когда лицо юного исследователя руин и битого стекла вновь начало стремительно менять цвета, уже и правда грозя чем-то смертельным (умереть он, впрочем, не сумел бы даже без своей странной воскрешающей магии), Халдея сказала одно слово, описывавшее всю ситуацию достаточно емко и четко:  
— Вау.  
Потом, чуть постучав пальцем по губе, она добавила еще более емкое:  
— Гм.  
Наконец, М-Джей очнулся — и, разъяренный, он громко рявкнул, так что даже Сестрица на его спине едва не свалилась кубарем:  
— Я убью тебя!!  
Когда они въехали в город — это сопровождалось бурными прощаниями от Сестрицы и угрозой, что если М-Джей не перестанет вести себя как последняя скотина, то и звания охотника ему не видать, а также очередной неестественной сменой цвета лица у виновника этой шумихи — М-Джей продолжал злобно ворчать что-то нечленораздельное себе под нос. Он замолчал лишь в тот момент, когда поднял взгляд на окружение, после чего глаза его засверкали с особым странным блеском.  
В Декабре он оказаться хотел очень давно, да вот повода не было.  
Внутри город был ярче Апреля или того же Июня — «Юйту» постарались на славу. Крупных заведений тут было в разы больше, а потому почти каждый свободный участок на стенах был забит рекламой или указателями, Нашлось тут место даже паре плакатов с Юрием, один из которых М-Джей по пути аккуратно отклеил со стены и запихнул под майку с таким вороватым видом, словно он творил ужасающее преступление — Халдея же смотрела на это с легким недоумением.  
Разбитые дороги, оставшиеся еще со времен падения «Аматерасу», здесь были починены; город выглядел куда более процветающим, чем собратья, хотя оставался такой же помойкой. Рядом с центральной площадью и Заводом, на свободной огромной стене, висело табло с рейтингом охотников, где были показаны первые десять мест и корпорации, которых представляли указанные тут синтетики. Под прозвищами, кроме Юрия — его имя занимало первую строчку.  
Удивительно было, что владевшая городом «Юйту» позволяла занимать первое место конкурентам в лице «Ананты»...  
Рядом с именами значилось количество уничтоженных священных зверей на неделю, и у Юрия оно уже давно превысило сотню. Мало кто пытался побить его рекорды, если честно.  
Уже представляя, как его имя попадет на первую строчку рейтинга, М-Джей мечтательно облизнулся. Но его бедовую голову беспокоила другая проблема, и, оглянувшись на Халдею, тоже с интересом рассматривавшую список, он осторожно поинтересовался:  
— Я думаю, Сестрица все же шутит. Ну не станет же она так нагло меня валить! Верно?..  
Нервно покосившись на Халдею, он попытался было гордо улыбнуться, но вышло довольно так себе. Халдея же, видя в его глазах мольбу о помощи вместе с просьбой подтвердить ложную теорию, что могло стать верной дорогой в эскапизм, вдруг мило улыбнулась и кивнула:  
— Ну конечно же нет! Она абсолютно серьезна.  
— Ты меня обманываешь, — севшим голосом пробормотал М-Джей и помотал головой. — Лжешь...  
— Говорю честно.  
— Но мне кажется, что все же привираешь...  
— Даже и не думаю об этом.  
Скептически взглянув на М-Джея, Халдея закатила глаза — то было одно из редких проявлений искренних ее эмоций, после чего ее лицо озарила лисья улыбка.  
— Спорим на двадцатку, что именно поэтому?  
Она протянула М-Джею руку — она была похожа на ведьму, предлагавшую заключить контракт, и тому это жутко не понравилось. Но, уверенный в том, что Сестрица точно не опустится до такого, он все же сузил глаза и схватил ее за руку, после чего они заулыбались друг другу, каждый явно уверенный в своей победе.  
Ну ведь Сестрица не могла!.. Не могла же, да?  
— Удивительно, что ты, — Халдея критическим взглядом оглядела М-Джея, и тот зло оскалился в ответ, — знаком с Сестрицей. Она же вроде звезда, а ты какой-то мусорный крысеныш, который только в битом стекле ковыряется.  
— Это кто тут крысеныш?! — возмущенно зашипел он, но после раздраженно цыкнул. — Ну конечно мы друг друга знаем. Точнее она меня откуда-то знает. Надоела! То есть, она, конечно, очень клевая, но меня пугает ее присутствие...  
М-Джей неуверенно посмотрел на Халдею.  
— Кажется, она меня преследует...  
— У вас любовь? Ты отверг ее чувства? — монотонно поинтересовалась та, и М-Джей мгновенно вспыхнул.  
— Совсем мозги растеряла?! Конечно же нет!  
В ответ Халдея хмыкнула и почти шепотом произнесла, так, чтобы слышал лишь один М-Джей. От произнесенного тот резко дернулся и обернулся так стремительно, что Халдея едва не вздрогнула — может, она бы так и сделала, не знай его реакцию заранее.  
— Йота.  
— Не называй меня так.  
Последняя фраза была сказана настолько ледяным тоном, что это вовсе не вписывалось в типичное поведение М-Джея. Он бросил на Халдею очень хмурый взгляд, после чего быстрым шагом направился вперед, а она лишь удивленно смотрела ему вслед.  
Вскоре Завод скрылся за многочисленными поворотами и лестницами; они проникли в самое нутро Декабря, направляясь вперед, к «Тысячерукой Каннон». Как и каждый Поясной город, чем глубже ты погружался в него, тем более запутанным и хаотичным он становился — узкие улочки делали невозможные повороты, на лестницы выходили почти все двери. Нормальная архитектура в Тартаросе отсутствовала как явление, лишь старые руины были выстроены по давно забытым нормам.  
В окнах постоянно кто-нибудь был, кто-то дымил шлаковыми сигаретами, на площадках трепались, стоял гул — окраины Декабря были оживленным и не самым порядочным местом, и пусть этот город и был базой для «Кос Смерти», которые должны были обеспечивать закон и порядок, его соблюдали лишь на словах. Мало кого заботили такие проблемы в Тартаросе, пока все не выходило за рамки дозволенного — все было разрешено, а с остальным разбиралась уже мисс Фортуна.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, М-Джей ловко огибал снующих под ногами лунокошек.  
— Стоило оставлять Палугу в фургоне? — вдруг поинтересовалась Халдея.  
Задумавшись на мгновение, М-Джей мотнул головой.  
— Лучше пусть сидит там, чем гуляет по городу. Эта бестолочь может зайти в такие дали...  
— Прямо как ее хозяин.  
Халдея даже бровью не повела, когда М-Джей разъяренно на нее обернулся.  
Она быстро перевела взгляд с его пышущей гневом физиономии на плакат на стене рядом — на нем был изображен молодой _сол_ со странной бородкой, которой выглядел ничуть не менее вызывающе, чем Юрий на одолженном М-Джеем ранее плакате. Но если от Юрия буквально несло энергией неукротимой силы, то этот выглядел просто хитро, как ведьма.  
Нехороший взгляд...  
— А это что за _сол_?  
— Думаешь, если резко переведешь тему разговора, то я все забуду, да? — М-Джей зло погрозил Халдее пальцем, и та мило улыбнулась в ответ. — Это Николя. Он... Он крутой!  
— Ты по каждому охотнику фанатеешь?  
На очередную порцию злых взглядом Халдея вновь не отреагировала.  
— Может быть, — чуть подумав, буркнул М-Джей. — Это не имеет отношения к теме! Юрий сильный, а этот... Ну, он не просто охотник. Он глава «Юйту» одновременно! Единственный, кто занимается корпорацией и охотничьими делишками одновременно, еще и высокое место в рейтинге при этом держит. Это же... невообразимо. Ты представь!  
Синтетик на постере не вызывал у Халдеи каких-либо эмоций. Она лишь сузила глаза, разглядывая его. Николя выглядел балаболом, который больше говорил, чем делал, а сверкавший в его взгляде энтузиазм вызывал скорее неприязнь, чем доверие. Но, впрочем, он успешно справлялся с двумя делами одновременно, хотя бы за это его можно было уважать.  
М-Джей определенно разбирался в охотниках, так что, наверное, у него были поводы обожать Николя. В отличие от Юрия они были более туманными, но...  
Чуть подумав, Халдея произнесла его имя, словно пробуя на вкус. Звучало приторно и неприятно, как и весь его образ.  
— Николас...  
— Его зовут Николя, — деловито поправил М-Джей.  
Халдея лишь повела плечом.  
— Иногда имена это просто бессмысленные слова. Не правда ли, Йота? — и, когда М-Джей вспыхнул вновь, она довольно улыбнулась и назидательно покачала пальцем. — Давай поспешим. Пора бы уже найти Лилиума и разобраться с одной маленькой загадкой, пока он не убежал.  
— А он убежит?  
М-Джей изумленно вылупился на Халдею, явно подозревая, что это очередное предсказание, и той пришлось закатить глаза и шумно вздохнуть, продемонстрировав тем самым, что нет, конкретно это предсказанием никак не было. Она недоверчиво покачала головой, словно не веря в то, что некоторые ее слова воспринимали слишком буквально, но почти сразу переключилась с этой проблемы на то, как М-Джей аккуратно сдирал постер с Николя со стены.  
Они уставились друг на друга, и М-Джей возмущенно поджал губы.  
— Ну что?!  
Халдея не успела ответить, как вдруг сзади, далеко — у нее за спиной, так, что М-Джей, даже стоя на лестнице, вряд ли бы увидел — что-то загремело. Резко обернувшись, она пристальным взором вперлась в виновника шума, но, увидев его, широко распахнула глаза от удивления. Там, внизу на лестнице, собирая осколки горшка с цветочками, стоял...  
М-Джей.  
Она обернулась назад, на продолжавшего сдирать постер спутника, после чего вновь уставилась вниз, но кроме осколков расколотого горшка никого уже не было. Это заставило ее нахмуриться еще сильнее, и, заметив ее недовольный взгляд, М-Джей залепетал:  
— Ну Николя классный! Николя... Это Николя! В смысле, ты же наверняка видела его, да? По телевизору? Как я могу не забрать постер?!  
Он определенно думал, что Халдея зла на него за кражу плаката. Это забавляло.  
— Он был одним из активных участников недавно завершившийся корпоративной войны... Какой уже по счету?.. Интересно, будет ли новая...  
И, пока М-Джей лепетал себе под нос всякое, Халдея еще раз взглянула назад, на разбитый горшок.  
После чего сузила глаза.  
Будущее — к будущему.  
— Идем, — бросил вдруг М-Джей и схватил ее за руку. — А то вдруг этот Лилиум и правда убежит...  
Хватка у него была крепкой, жесткой. Халдея улыбнулась ему в ответ и перескочила несколько ступенек.  
Да, пора.


	4. album01/disc01/track03: тысячерукая каннон, 02

«Тысячерукая Каннон» возвышалась прямо перед ними.  
Декабрь медленно погружался в сон после Выключения, и на узких улочках начали зажигаться лампы и фонари.  
Заведение почти не выделялось на фоне соседствующих зданий с такими же яркими неоновыми фигурами над вывеской, и, если бы не подпись, сделанная во всех возможных формах, включая старояз, то, наверное, потребовалось около пары тентанов, чтобы отыскать нужное место. Полагая, что Халдея не могла бросить фразу про побег Лилиума просто так, М-Джей решил для себя, что времени не было.  
Но, к счастью, они нашли нужное место гораздо раньше, чем наступил пугающий крайний срок.  
Здание было старым, выстроенным явно из останков Потерянных Технологий, но так хорошо спаянных вместе, что лишь внимательный взгляд М-Джея приметил знакомые детали. Выглядела основа, как руины станции, что стояли рядом с Заводами, а кусок лампы, задействованный в вывеске, лишь подтверждал это. Он заодно и служил основой машущей руками божественной фигуры над входом, а свет придавал ей и не без того неземной вид.  
Поговаривали, что когда-то давно в Декабре было целое множество Заводов, только вот из действующих остался один, а остальные растащили по кускам.  
— Итак, мы добрались, — сглотнув, пробормотал М-Джей.  
Халдея посмотрела на него, выжидая — она явно чуяла, что у речи должно было быть продолжение, и чувствовала верно. Такой важный момент требовал хорошего вступления, и М-Джей даже подготовил его за все те несколько часов, которые они вдвоем спешно искали это поганое местечко.  
— Мы преодолели много ужасных событий ради этого: на нас нападали священные звери и сожрали мои вафли, потом вафли закончились, — Халдея в это время с важным видом кивала, — а после этого нам пришлось торговаться с другими тупыми синтами ради шлакового топлива! И мы даже встретили Сестрицу, и она опять меня взбесила! Но!  
Последнее прозвучало громко в монотонном тихом жужжании города вокруг. М-Джей с важным видом поднял указательный палец.  
— Но мы достигли нашей цели! Мы добрались до этого грязного кабаре, и теперь мы сделаем то, ради чего жили без вафель целых несколько дней! — М-Джей встал в героическую стойку и нелепо выгнулся, после чего указал пальцами на «Каннон». — Вперед!  
Позади него Халдея скопировала его позу и тоже указала на вход.  
— Вперед! — после чего вдруг спросила: — А что мы узнаем там? Что он должен сказать?  
— Понятия не имею! — с одухотворенным выражением лица проговорил М-Джей, после чего выпрямился.  
Около входа он заметил что-то, что заставило его остановиться, а Халдею — врезаться ему в спину и с осуждением покоситься на его глупое радостное лицо при виде устройства, стоявшего на цепи у входа. Звенья цепи были явно слеплены из магии, ее было легко сломать, но М-Джея интересовало отнюдь не воровство — он со сверкающими глазами прыгал вокруг новенькой метлы, производимой корпорацией «Наклави».  
Метла была стандартным средством передвижения в Тартаросе, одним из самых дешевых. В отличие от развалюхи, на которой обитал М-Джей с Палугой, метла не требовала исключительно шлака в качестве топлива — ей было достаточно совсем немного, все остальное она брала от магии. Владелец такого транспортного средства своими силами, буквально, поддерживал в ней заряд. А выглядела метла как... метла с приделанным к ней шлаковым двигателем, трубками и педалями.  
Летать на них было трудновато...  
Едва ли не облизываясь, М-Джей с упоением коснулся наклейки на боку метлы.  
— Это же модель «80-R42-3»! Они только-только поступили в продажу! Новый движок, который позволяет развивать огромную скорость, меньшее потребление топлива в сравнении с моделью «79-R42-1», а также более крепкий материал!..  
— М-Джей.  
— ... она стоит намного дороже, но за такую сборку не жалко и отдать столько денег! Посмотри на этот корпус, он выполнен из стали, которую добывают исключительно рядом с пересечением Опаленного моря и Ржавого шоссе! Только там есть этот металл, из руин Завода...  
— Марьям.  
— ... говорят, что этот металл не сломать, и вообще он не деформируется со временем от магии, как другие! Настоящая находка для метлы! А посмотри на этот двигатель! Он такой крошечный, вспомни первые модели, вот там были огромные движки, а тут...  
— _Йота._  
— А еще...  
Не сдерживая сил, Халдея от души заехала М-Джею прямо в лицо кулаком, отчего он, подобно такому же полету в первый тентан их встречи, проделал пируэт и проехался лицом по земле. Но в этот раз не помер, и, тут же вскочив на ноги, схватился за ободранную щеку и обиженно уставился на Халдею.  
В его взгляде читалась обида, возмущение, но ее это ничуть не тронуло.  
— Вставай и иди уже к Лилиуму, или я убью тебя опять, — проговорила она страшным голосом и хрустнула пальцами, отчего всякая уверенность во взгляде М-Джея мгновенно испарилась, а сам он поплелся к двери.  
Несколько раз он останавливался, пытаясь обернуться на Халдею с мольбой во взгляде, но это не работало, и, подобными перебежками, он достиг ступеней. Но стоило ему только потянуться к дверной ручке, почти коснуться ее пальцами, как рядом раздался оглушительный хлопок и произошла вспышка. И, пока Халдея морщилась и пыталась продрать ослепшие глаза, М-Джей безо всяких эмоций уставился на фигуру, вылетевшую из ослепительной молнии и врезавшейся в соседнюю стену. Противоположную от двери, которой он почти коснулся.  
Это был... М-Джей.  
Другой, разумеется; и, пока его альтернативная версия каталась по земле рядом с симпатичным отпечатком на стене, схватившуюся за голову, М-Джей с подозрением уставился на дверь. Все из-за нее, да? С какой стати его другая версия появилась бы тут, если бы не эта дверь?..  
Нет, все же, стоило идти сюда не одному!  
Уже успевшая очнуться к этому времени Халдея уставилась во все глаза на продолжавшего выть дурниной другого М-Джея, после чего резко скосила взгляд на того, что стоял у двери.  
— Не хочешь объяснить? — она обвинительно ткнула пальцем в замершую наконец фигуру и выразительно взглянула на виновника, что даже ухом не повел. — Что это такое?  
— Во-первых, не «что», а «кто». Очевидно, — в той же манере ответил ей М-Джей, — что это я. Другой я. Из будущего, думаю...  
Когда Халдея уже открыла было рот, чтобы задать еще один вопрос, М-Джей недоуменно на нее вылупился.  
— Ты же предсказала это, нет? Про перо, которое пишет что-то там... Не помню твои заумные формулировки.  
Это заставило ее задуматься настолько, что она спешно закрыла рот и замерла, словно зависнув.  
Выглядело это зрелище довольно странно, и, мотнув головой, М-Джей вновь развернулся к двери. Если его будущая версия вылетела оттуда таким образом, значит, скорее всего ее выкинул этот Лилиум. О нем ходило множество слухов, и ни один из них не опровергал то, что он мог быть агрессивным ублюдком, и это М-Джею жутко не нравилось — получить по лицу от каких-то умников ему еще не хватало, но выбора, кажется, не было.  
Вздохнув, он положил руку на дверную ручку.  
Сзади раздался внезапный голос Халдеи:  
— Сейчас тебя ударят по лицу дверью. Поэтому твоя версия... тут.  
— Что за глупость?! — взъярился было М-Джей и резко развернулся к ней.  
В эту же секунду дверь кабаре открылась, так резко, что он не успел и пикнуть, как она ударила его прямо в лицо. Это было второе падение за сегодня, не такое грандиозное, как от удара Халдеи, но тоже весьма примечательное, потому как произошел хлопок — М-Джей не был уверен, что это был не звук открывшейся ему в лицо двери — и он кубарем покатился вперед, пока не врезался в стену.  
Голова болела жутко, и, после столкновения, он несколько секунд катался по земле, пытаясь унять зародившуюся на лбу шишку. Вот ему своих рогов не хватало, так еще и третий вырастет.  
Он резко открыл глаза, когда почувствовал рядом чье-то присутствие — Халдея смотрела на него с такой иронией во взгляде, что он не сдержался и проворчал:  
— _Окей_. Ладно! Может, ты и права.  
— Насчет чего? — она вскинула бровь.  
— Что меня ударят дверью по голове.  
Халдея в ответ издала задумчивый вздох и лишь хитро улыбнулась следом, после чего подняла голову к тому М-Джей, что еще не познал ужасы открывшейся двери, и крикнула:  
— Сейчас тебя ударят по лицу дверью. Поэтому твоя версия... тут.  
— Что за глупость?..  
Да, все же, хлопнуло не перемещение, а дверь.  
А на пороге стоял _он_, заставивший Халдею ошеломленно приложить ладонь ко рту, а М-Джея — заскрипеть зубами, осознавая, что знакомство, начатое с подобного удара в лицо, пусть и невольного, не могло закончиться хорошо.  
Это был Лилиум.  
В целом, он выглядел точно так же, как говорили о нем слухи, как шептался Кутра и о чем возмущался Мента. Если чувство единого стиля было понятием далеким от любого синтетика, то Лилиум был исключением даже из них, потому как умудрялся выделяться абсолютным отсутствием вкуса на общем фоне. В целом, это было не огромное достижение, просто невозможно описать, какое, и, интересуйся М-Джей модой чуточку больше, он бы, пожалуй, разложил по полочкам все, что было не так в образе Лилиума.  
Он был синтетиком одной из старых моделей, какой конкретно М-Джей назвать не сумел бы из-за слоя боевой штукатурки на лице, настолько сильной, что она закрашивала постепенно появляющиеся на коже черные пятна — от использования магии. Лилиум уж точно не мог щеголять абсолютно белоснежной кожей, учитывая, сколько про него ходило слухов, и то, как старательно он пудрил кожу, даже раздражало — чернота считалась почетной, а он ее намеренно прятал. Высокий, еще выше остальных из-за каблуков, с длинными волосами едва ли не до пояса, с ярко подведенными губами и глазами...  
Лилиум точно умел привлекать внимание к себе.  
В странном подобии платья на каблуках, с перьями в волосах, он определенно должен был выглядеть нежно и тонко, только вот то, что одной рукой он держал за шкирку какого-то пьянчугу, нализавшегося шлаковыми коктейлями, явно делу не помогало — и, взглянув без интереса на наблюдавших за этим в шоке М-Джея и Халдею, он с легкостью швырнул его с лестницы к стеночке, около которой примостился несчастный путешественник во времени.  
Ровно в ту самую секунду, как он уже собирался было захлопнуть дверь, М-Джей очутился рядом и подставил ногу в проходе, отчего ту ему защемило, и он тоненько взвыл — но сработало. Лилиум вновь распахнул дверь — наученный на своем опыте, М-Джей ушел от ее грозной атаки — и уставился на незваного гостя с легким раздражением.  
— Что тебе надо? — ледяным тоном поинтересовался он.  
Только голос у него был слишком низкий, чтобы сойти за _сину_, он даже не пытался!..  
Зло улыбнувшись — ситуация начинала понемногу выводить из себя, хотя, по сути, еще ничего даже не началось — М-Джей схватился за дверь пальцами и открыл ее шире, после чего сдавленным тоном пробормотал:  
— Я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что. Кое-что очень важное.  
— Я не даю консультаций детям.  
Лилиум закатил глаза — как и почти все, кроме вышвыривания пьянчуг, он делал это излишне театрально и драматично. Становилось понятно, почему Кутра говорил о нем подобным образом, этот _сол_ и правда умел раздражать, да не просто словами, а одним своим присутствием.  
Но выбора не было, надо терпеть, пока тайна одинаковых номеров и маленького черного кубика не выяснится, а потому М-Джей попытался улыбнуться более дружелюбно и потряс головой:  
— Я по другой твоей части. Ну, ты ведь не только пошляк-извращенец, ты еще и механик-извращенец...  
М-Джей многозначительно взглянул на него и отвесил неуместную улыбку. У Лилиума нервно дернулась бровь.  
Цель близка!..  
— Меня к тебе направили Кутра и Мента, и...  
— Ах, _они_. Вот у них и спрашивай.  
И, не желая даже выслушивать дальше все то, что уже собирался было сказать М-Джей, Лилиум одним щелчком по лбу заставил его свалиться с лестницы, а сам крепко запер дверь. Дальнейшие попытки открыть ее увенчались окончательным провалом — засранец наверняка поставил защиту на слишком молодые модели синтов, из-за чего попасть внутрь ни он, ни Халдея, уже не могли.  
Стоя прямо перед дверью, М-Джей ощущал, как полыхает у него внутри все. Обуздай он магию огня, то загорелся бы, словно Лампочка — буквально. А ехидные смешки Халдеи позади только добавляли масла в огонь, и он крепко сжал кулаки.  
Ох уж этот Лилиум!.. Теперь в списке «Великих Синтов Которым Я Бы Заехал По Наглой Морде», за авторством М-Джея, разумеется, появилось еще одно имя. Удивительно, что кто-то сумел обогнать Юрия, такого еще никогда не случалось!  
Хотя Юрий и не хамил ему в лицо...  
Не захлопывал дверь! Вот.  
— И что ты будешь делать?  
С любопытством смотря на то, как трясется М-Джей от возмущения, Халдея по привычке коснулась губ пальцами. Она выглядела так хитро, что ее потрясти за плечи тоже руки чесались, но сейчас это было не к месту — М-Джей предполагал, что Халдея не просто видела будущее, она его _обеспечивала_, и если бы она увидела, как ему заехали по шее, то она это и исполнит.  
— Не знаю! — он разъяренно вскинул руки и тяжелым шагом направился обратно в город. — Найду какую-нибудь информацию, которая заставит его открыть дверь! Что уж там, не впервой под других копать!  
— Это под кого ты копал?  
Взгляд Халдеи приобрел заинтересованные нотки, и М-Джей, не оборачиваясь, отмахнулся.  
— Да хотя бы под Кутру! Ну все!  
И сделал шаг вперед...  
После которого раздался треск статического электричества, а на месте, где стоял М-Джей секундой ранее, остались лишь медленно оседающие светящиеся искры, словно сюда молния ударила. Распахнув глаза, Халдея уставилась на это, после чего припомнила случай с горшком ранее.  
Могло ли быть?..  
— Если кто-то такой начнет переписывать историю, то, боюсь, выйдет еще хуже, чем сейчас.  
Хмыкнув, Халдея вяло улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
На Твердом Небосводе в это время начинали расцветать луноцветы.

В общем-то, пробежать за один тентан весь Декабрь — с помощью случайных перемещений во времени, конечно же, что не были запланированы — оказалось проще простого. У многих тут скопилась целая куча разной информации и слушков про Лилиума, таких, какими уж точно можно было заставить этого разукрашенного придурка выслушать их, но больше всего компромата скопилось у старой знакомой М-Джея.  
Того самого механика, что был лучше Кутры и Менты. Зеро.  
Ее мастерская напоминала фургон М-Джея, только хлама тут было больше, а еще имелось несколько телевизоров — и все они показывали одно и то же в одинаковом черно-белом плохом разрешении. Кажется, это была запись «Крысиных Бегов» позапрошлого небтана.  
Она, с растрепанным хвостом, в очках на резинке и грязном зашлакованном комбинезоне, не выглядела как кто-то опытней двух предыдущих встреченных на пути Великого Приключения механиков, но М-Джей прекрасно знал, что этой _сине_ было подвластно все, даже сотворить работающую копию Завода. Он не мог сказать, к какому именно поколению синтетиков она относилась, Зеро и правда была, как и сказала Халдея, очень странной, не такой.  
Кажется, она, как и Лилиум, использовала очень много пудры. А волосы у нее были не просто белого цвета, а отливали голубыми и розовыми оттенками на конце, хотя это могла быть и мутация от слишком долгой работы со шлаком. Ох уж этот шлак!..  
Зеро была единственной, кому он мог довериться и рассказать о коробочке, найденной в Опаленном море.  
Вертя ее в руках, она задумчиво дымила шлаковой сигаретой, после чего хмыкнула и поставила ее на стол.  
— Значит, ты хочешь шантажировать Лилиума, да? Чтобы узнать об этой вещице...  
М-Джей смотрел на Зеро (снизу вверх, она была выше) с самым серьезным взглядом, на какой был способен.  
— Ты не знаешь, что это, да?  
Зеро, чуть подумав, отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Похоже на стандартный сердечник, который использовали до пятитысячного небесного танца. Потом Заводы сменили технологию, но я слышала, что такой еще остался у самых старых жителей Тартароса. Может, у Фортуны...  
Сколько же она прожила, если столько знала?  
Она провела пальцем по краю кубика и сузила глаза — их желтый цвет на секунду сменился на яркий неоновый голубой, настолько неестественный, что это было явно что-то ненормальное! М-Джей мог поклясться!  
С другой стороны, она работала со шлаком. От шлака что только не случалось.  
— Но я не уверена, что это именно ядро. Либо его пересобирали... Лилиум скажет точнее, он больше увлекался настолько старыми технологиями.  
Внезапно, Зеро изогнула бровь и широко ухмыльнулась.  
Выходило у нее мастерски, раздражала ничуть не хуже Лилиума.  
— Ну, это _если_ он захочет, конечно!  
Заметив жутко кислое лицо М-Джея, Зеро улыбнулась, и через мгновение эта улыбка переросла в смех. Она расхохоталась так сильно, что через пару секунд у нее очень сильно заболел живот, и она рухнула на пол. М-Джею срочно бросился за аптечкой со шлаковыми пилюлями.  
Шлак был хорош во всем! Помогал от всех болезней! Вызывал привыкание, правда, но...  
Когда же Зеро перестала смеяться — получив по шее от М-Джея за такое наглое предательство — она оперлась на столик с хламом и шумно вздохнула.  
— У тебя... — она перевела дух и щелкнула зажигалкой. — У тебя ничего не выйдет. Даже не пытайся.  
— В смысле?!  
— Лилиума невозможно шантажировать, — Зеро выразительно посмотрела на М-Джея и затянулась шлаковой сигаретой. — Он сам дает людям поводы шептаться о себе, но настоящие страшные тайны хранит так бережно, что даже тебе, любопытному дураку, не под силу их узнать. Даже если ты случайно прыгнешь в прошлое настолько далеко, что увидишь эти события... Поверь, он крепче, чем кажется.  
Наблюдая за тем, как выпускает Зеро в воздух колечки дыма, М-Джей резко нахмурился.  
Ему не требовалось по-настоящему шантажировать Лилиума, лишь заставить его себя выслушать. Могли ли глупые слухи помочь в этом?.. До разговора с Зеро это казалось не просто хорошей, а гениальной идеей, потому как М-Джей сам был готов вцепиться в глотку любому, кто сказал бы про него плохое слово, но теперь это выглядел не столь привлекательно. Все же, Мента и Кутра были правы.  
Лилиум был себе на уме. Жутко странный...  
— И есть ли способ его как-то... — он застопорился, пытаясь подобрать слово, — не знаю, остановить? Заставить обратить на меня внимание?  
— Закажи у него услугу.  
Зеро подмигнула М-Джею, за что мгновенно была награждена осуждающим взглядом.  
— А что-нибудь нормальное?!  
— Такое не подойдет для Лилиума, — хмыкнув и уклонившись от очередной попытки дать по шее, Зеро хитро глянула на М-Джея и выпустила облачко шлакового дыма ему прямо в лицо. — Поверь, милый. Тебе не надо даже стараться делать что-то. Лилиум сам обратит на тебя внимание.  
М-Джей недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
Звучало как предсказание Халдеи, но он прекрасно знал, что единственной магией Зеро была способность чинить старый хлам, и не более. Да и то, даже не «магия», а просто чудо. Она никогда не использовала при нем свои способности, и он подозревал, что она даже не развивала их за ненадобностью.  
— В каком смысле?..  
— Просто заставь его _увидеть_.  
Зеро вновь подмигнула и постучала пальцем по виску, и, смотря на нее сквозь марево фиолетового дыма, М-Джей нахмурился.  
Звучало как полный абсурд. У них с Халдеей явно был сговор на то, чтобы описывать обычные вещи какими-то непонятными и неподходящими словами?..  
В итоге, он вновь стоял напротив «Тысячерукой Каннон» вместе с Халдеей. Правда разговор с Зеро произошел намного раньше, чем его встреча с Сестрицей в этот же тентан в принципе, а потому ему пришлось ждать кучу времени за углом, там, где его не нашли бы его прошлые версии. И вот, он стоял тут...  
В этот раз — уже точно настроенный на победу.  
В его руках была игрушка от Зеро, похожая на огромного песчаного жука, и, увидев заинтересованный взгляд Халдеи на ней, М-Джей пояснил:  
— Сейчас будем вскрывать дверь.  
После чего швырнул жука прямо в дверь.  
Что-то щелкнуло, после чего жук приземлился прямо на дверь и ярко засветился. Буквально через секунду произошла вспышка, из-за которой вывеска с фигурой над ней заискрились и погасли вместе со светом и музыкой внутри. И, видя, как вдруг стало темно, М-Джей почувствовал, как отлил ихор от лица.  
Халдея смотрела на это с легким недоумением, после чего задумчиво пробормотала:  
— ... это была магическая глушилка?  
— Какого... Срань! Я просил штуку, чтобы сломать дверь, а не все здание!  
М-Джей взвыл, хватаясь за волосы. Теперь Лилиум точно их выслушает, но только потому, что будет требовать объяснений такого поступка!.. И какой нормальный диалог с ним будет после этого?!  
Почувствовав ладонь на плече, М-Джей резко обернулся на Халдею, надеясь, что она его поддержит. И та улыбнулась ему в ответ и показала большой палец.  
— Я буду помнить тебя, Йота!  
Плакать хотелось очень сильно.  
Когда свет начал понемногу восстанавливаться, дверь вновь распахнулась.  
На пороге стоял Лилиум — разъяренный, не то слово. Один его взгляд был готов уничтожить на месте, и, приметив стоявших поодаль Халдею с М-Джеем, он ринулся к ним. Скорость он развивал дикую, даже на каблуках, и М-Джей даже пискнуть не успел, как хозяин заведения оказался рядом с ними и схватил его за шкирку.  
— Это что еще такое?! — прорычал он.  
Голос его сейчас был еще ниже, чем до этого.  
Повиснув у него в руках, М-Джей болтал ногами и руками в стороны — до земли он не доставал — после чего сложил ладони у груди и пропищал:  
— Я просто хотел спросить!  
— И поэтому вырубил свет по всему дому?!  
Халдея лишь хмыкнула, стоя рядом, и М-Джей подумал, что было жутко несправедливо, что ее не держали так тоже.  
— Да как еще спросить-то, если ты слушать не хочешь, старый пень?! — взъярился вдруг он и засучил руками сильнее. — Я просто хотел узнать у специалиста в своем деле кое о чем!  
— И о чем же?  
Отвечать Лилиум явно не собирался, голос его буквально звенел чистой яростью, и М-Джей шлепнул себя по шее, по тому месту, где находился номер:  
— Про одинаковые коды! У меня и у нее!..  
Внезапно, Лилиум замер и перестал трясти виновника отключения света. Его взгляд был прикован к шее М-Джея, к тому месту, где находился код — и то, с каким ужасом и страхом Лилиум смотрел на эти числа, было не просто подозрительно, а...  
Когда чужая рука наконец разжалась, отпуская майку, М-Джей едва не вскрикнул, упав на пол. Возмущенно вскинув голову, он разъяренно уставился на замершего над ним Лилиума, а тот продолжал смотреть на номер пугающим отстраненным взглядом, пока хриплым голосом не переспросил:  
— Говоришь, у вас двоих такой номер, да?..  
— Так и есть.  
Об этом говорила Зеро?  
М-Джей не успел пикнуть — облокотившаяся на стену Халдея ответила за него, так и не открыв глаз. Она выглядела жутко пугающе, стоя в тени, а ее голос звучал так же странно, как и в те моменты, когда она видела будущее. Имело ли это отношение к нему, к будущему?.. Почему-то М-Джею не очень хотелось знать.  
Опустив руки, Лилиум вдруг шумно вздохнул и провел ладонями по лицу, после чего, застонав, он возвел глаза к потолку и с ошеломленным взглядом пробормотал:  
— Праматерь, не верю, что я вновь возвращаюсь к этому... — после чего опустил взгляд на М-Джея, так и замершего враскоряку на полу. — Хорошо. Я выслушаю ваш вопрос. Зайдите ко мне утром.  
— И не убежишь?!  
Стоило М-Джею задать этот вопрос, как Лилиум широко распахнул глаза. На секунду в его взгляде мелькнули сомнение и страх, следом сменившиеся раздражением. Медленно, почти по слогам, он произнес (и кивнул):  
— Не волнуйся. В _этот_ раз я не сбегу.


	5. album01/disc01/track04: тысячерукая каннон, 03

Внутри «Тысячерукой Каннон» воняло чем-то сладким, терпким, отчего слезились глаза. Приглушенное розовое освещение делало обстановку внутри гораздо мрачней, чем она была на самом деле, а повторяющаяся, бьющая по ушам музыка раздражала. Это место не нравилось М-Джею, оно было ровно тем гадюшником, который он и представлял — обителью разврата и денег, где были важны лишь похотливые желания клиентов.  
Заметив, как за одной из ширм, закрытой неплотно, кто-то из посетителей подсоединился с помощью провода к встроенному в шею порту работницы, М-Джей скривился еще сильнее. Он слышал от Зеро о тех временах, когда аугментации использовались лишь по назначению, а не ради получения столь дешевого удовольствия. И видя, как дрожали веки у клиента и работницы, он резко отвернулся.  
Наткнувшись на любопытный взгляд Халдеи, М-Джей лишь покачал головой и спешно отвернулся от нее.  
Это место... Какое же оно...  
Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал легкое прикосновение — Халдея крепче сжала его руку, и, не отвечая на его ошеломленный взгляд, потянула скорее за собой, следом за Лилиумом. Она выглядела более чем расслабленно, и можно было позавидовать этому спокойствию.  
Стайка работниц и работников в обтягивающих цветастых нарядах смотрела на них с Халдеей с подозрением, почти хищно — они явно не понимали, что два синта столь поздней модели могли забыть в подобном месте, и М-Джей прекрасно разделял их недоумение. Но выбора не было, раз уж Зеро не могла ничего сказать про кубик, то оставался лишь один выход. И, чувствуя их внимательные взгляды на спине, М-Джей крепче сжал ладонь Халдеи.  
— Куда мы идем? — тихо спросил он.  
Идущий впереди Лилиум даже не обернулся:  
— В подсобку. Где меньше любопытных глаз.  
Внимательные взоры позади никуда не исчезли, и М-Джей медленно кивнул.  
Да. Звучало отлично. Осталось лишь преодолеть короткий отрезок мерзкого пути.  
Рядом со входом в подсобку их встретила _сина_ в очках с мрачным выражением лица, что даже голову не подняла при их приближении, продолжая читать. Книга была на новоязе, и это моментально убило заинтересованность М-Джей — современная литература была либо пропагандой мисс Фортуны, либо попыткой переписать старые истории, из раза в раз. Она лишь взмахнула рукой, приветствуя начальника, и Лилиум, отворив дверь, жестом пригласил М-Джея и Халдею внутрь.  
И бросил ей сухо:  
— Падма, ты за старшую.  
В ответ та лишь вздохнула.  
Он не сказал им ничего, но нервозность его движений выдавала скорейшее желание разделаться с внезапными гостями и выпроводить их прочь.  
Перед тем, как зайти внутрь, М-Джей бросил быстрый взгляд на _сину_, названную Падмой, и вздрогнул, когда увидел, как внимательно она смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Очень внимательно, почти пробирающе до косточек.  
Но наваждение спало в ту самую секунду, как она опустила взгляд в книгу, а Лилиум легонько подтолкнул М-Джея к двери.  
— Располагайтесь, — его голос, утомленный, без театрального драматизма, звучал странно в сочетании с неизменным образом. — Я могу сделать чая, хотя лично мне сомнительно, что наш разговор будет слишком долгим.  
В эту самую секунду Лилиум сузил глаза и выразительно взглянул на М-Джея. Тот даже ухом не повел, предпочитая проигнорировать такой прямой намек убраться пораньше. Дело есть дело. Если он и правда такой хороший специалист, то пусть уж поможет.  
Внутри подсобка выглядела как гостиная, словно перешеек между рабочими помещениями и жилыми. Она была обставлена максимально просто, но в это же время вокруг было полно хлама, но не механического, как было у М-Джея или Зеро, а обычного, _нормального_. Пачка шлаковых сигарет на журнальном столике, куча журналов около дивана, несколько грязных чашек тут и там, куча коробок, кисти и палитры, все это явно давало ощутить, что тут _жили_, а не работали. Освещение, в отличие от самого кабаре, было приятным желтым, а деревянные стены и потолки — или попытка выдать материал за дерево, настоящее было дорогим — делали место уютней. Во всяком случае, для М-Джея, который привык обитать в стальных коробках. Он разглядывал окружение внимательно, словно это могло помочь в диалоге.  
Где-то за следующей дверью что-то загудело — наверное, чайник.  
Вышедший оттуда Лилиум отряхнул руки, после чего сел в кресло напротив дивана, и жестом пригласил М-Джея и Халдею устраиваться поудобнее. Он был явно недоволен, хотя старательно делал вид, что это не так. М-Джей хмыкнул — с неприятными ему клиентами он тоже так обращался?  
Повисла тишина, прежде чем Лилиум вдруг пробормотал:  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что вновь вернусь к этой теме... — он медленно поднял взгляд, после чего тоном, не терпящим еще больших задержек, спросил: — Ну? Зачем вы ко мне пришли? Неужели не нашлось кого-то другого, кто сумел ответить бы на ваш вопрос?  
— Даже Зеро сказала, что надо идти к тебе.  
М-Джей проговорил это спокойно, хотя внутри продолжал полыхать. Эта манера речи Лилиума жутко раздражала, словно он считал себя самым умным, самым... самым. Конечно, этого же было не отнять и у самого М-Джея, но он хотя бы иногда приличия ради сдерживался. А этот же...  
В следующую секунду лицо Лилиума перекосило, но это не развеселило М-Джея, а заставило недоуменно вскинуть бровь.  
— Зеро?.. — он резко отвел взгляд в сторону. — Хотя, неудивительно. Ладно. Задавай свой вопрос. Мне некогда сидеть с вами весь тентан.  
Не вмешиваясь в разговор, Халдея рассматривала собственные ногти с постным лицом.  
Оттянув майку, М-Джей ткнул пальцем в номер, отчего Лилиум помрачнел лицом еще сильнее — и проговорил:  
— У нас с одной особой, сидящей рядом, — Халдея, не меняясь в лице, наступила ему на ногу, отчего М-Джей пустил скупую слезу, — одинаковые цифровые идентификаторы. Но насколько я знаю...  
Не успев договорить, М-Джей резко замолчал, когда к его губам оказался прижат чужой палец с ярко накрашенным ногтем. Наклонившийся к нему Лилиум выглядел еще более утомленным, словно эти разговоры заставляли его терять терпение столь стремительно, что он уже не мог слушать вопрос дальше.  
— Иногда принятая теория врет, — вяло улыбнулся он и наклонил голову набок. — Ближе к делу.  
— Почему?.. — М-Джей бросил многозначительный взгляд в сторону Халдеи и вновь покосился на Лилиума. — Ну, то есть...  
Он мог бы разозлиться из-за того, что его так резко заткнули, но теперь он начинал разделять стремление Лилиума поскорее закончить с этим делом. Как и тому не хотелось находиться в их обществе, так и М-Джею — рядом с ним. Он начинал искренне завидовать Халдее, которую, казалось, вообще ничего из вышесказанного не трогало.  
Хотя, конечно, не только ради кодов он сюда пришел. М-Джей коснулся кубика в кармане, после чего крепко сжал его в руке. Нет. Еще не время. Сначала он выяснит нечто менее... необычное.  
— Разве это нормально?..  
Пристально посмотрев Лилиуму в глаза, М-Джей сглотнул. Тот ответил ему долгим взглядом, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, на кухне загудел чайник, и, извинившись, Лилиум поднялся.  
На вкус его бурда была похожа на дешевую шлаковую газировку, но, судя по просветлевшему лицу Халдеи, та самая газировка отлично передавала настоящий вкус этой гадости. Это был какой-то особый чай?..  
Он отвлекся от размышлений, когда Лилиум с громким стуком поставил чашку на стол. Решив последовать его примеру, М-Джей получил резкий удар по рукам, отчего едва не выронил кружку и не разлил остатки чая — Лилиум смотрел на него с чистейшей яростью.  
— На подставку! Попортишь! — рявкнул он.  
Ага, вот он о чем беспокоится! Еще и звучит-то как грозно!  
После чего, убедившись, что М-Джей не собирается портить журнальный столик — Халдея держала чашку в руке и отпускать явно не собиралась — Лилиум сплел пальцы и упер в них подбородок. Взгляд его блуждал по комнате.  
— То, что ты описал — не «нормально», — наконец, проговорил он.  
Голос его был недоволен, и М-Джей предположил, что он злился на Зеро, словно та это знала. Но знала ли?.. С другой стороны, Зеро была себе на уме, она могла просто развлечься, отправив М-Джея со всеми вопросами к Лилиуму, хотя на деле могла ответить на часть из них. Или, может, это было как-то связанно с кубиком?  
— В последнее время Заводы работают нестабильно. Это древние машины, почти божества, и их срок начинает подходить к концу, — голос Лилиума все еще звучал зло. — А потому, под конец своего существования, они начали сбоить. Ты знаешь, как рождается синтетик?  
— Завод создает его?..  
На самом деле, М-Джей не слишком-то интересовался подобным, а потому сумел ответить лишь общеизвестный факт.  
В ответ Лилиум, чуть помедлив, кивнул.  
— Сначала Завод создает плоть, а затем прикрепляет к ней «душу», — он потер кончиками пальцев друг о друга. — «Душа» — это то, что находится у тебя в ядре, источник магии и жизни. Завод создает все, кроме нее. Души же проходят несколько сотен циклов жизни, умирая и возрождаясь в новых телах, без воспоминаний, без всего. В Тартаросе никогда не увеличивалось количество жителей именно поэтому — цикл перерождения был стабилен.  
Можно было назвать это откровением, но М-Джей (да и Халдея, что уж там) знал об этом. Это была общеизвестная истина — о том, что все синтетики, по сути, были перерождением кого-то, кто уже жил до них. Души проходили стабильный цикл, от создания тела до его «смерти» — разрушения ядра. На оболочке ядра была записана личность, а потому его окончательное уничтожение вело к смерти и личности. Душа же перемещалась в «Комнату Гафа», особое место где-то в Заводе, а потом...  
Новая жизнь. Новая смерть.  
Цифровой идентификатор содержал в себе не только номер выпущенного Заводом тела, но и маркировку души. А потому двух одинаковых кодов быть не могло.  
Но они с Халдеей сидели тут.  
— Однако, иногда Заводы ошибаются. Они не способны создать такую же душу, как у меня, например, или мисс Фортуны, но они создают ее копию — по ошибке, — Лилиум вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Таких копий становится все больше, хотя они все еще редки. Встреча со своим «близнецом» — это удача из удач. Редко кто смотрит на номера, многие не подозревают, что где-то существует синт с таким же номером. Единственное, что с ними не так — это то, что на Тентан Благодарности они не получают подарка. Ну, если обращаются за ним, конечно же.  
Широко распахнув глаза, М-Джей резко перевел взгляд на Халдею и пихнул ее локтем, отчего та едва не выронила чашку. Вместо осуждения в ее взгляде пробежал огонек интереса, и, допив остатки чая, она поставила чашку на стол — без подставки, отчего Лилиума вновь перекосило — и произнесла:  
— Дети парадокса.  
— Да... — не отводя взгляда от ее чашки, Лилиум медленно кивнул. — Таких называют «парадоксальными близнецами». Говорят, Фортуне не нравится их появление...  
— Отчего же?! — взъярился М-Джей.  
Хотя он не злился — скорее боялся. Кутра верно говорил — те, кто перешел ей дорогу, долго не жили. Оказаться в списке тех, за кем после Выключения придет Сестрица с «Косами», как-то не хотелось...  
— Парадоксальные близнецы не контролируют магию. Они — новый виток эволюции, созданный Заводом на грани собственной смерти, — чуть улыбнувшись, Лилиум поднял взгляд на гостей. — У них отсутствует барьер ста процентов. Проще говоря, их возможности безграничны, и это опасно. Как для окружающих, так и для них самих.  
— Не контролируют?..  
М-Джей почувствовал, как начинает градом катиться у него по спине пот.  
Прямо как он не контролирует свою жутко мощную магию, да? Мгновенное возрождение, прыжки во времени туда-сюда...  
Иногда он задумывался о том, почему способен творить подобное в рамках барьера ста процентов. Под ним понималось ограничение, которое не давало синтам использовать что-то слишком безумное — всякая магия тратила определенное количество процентов от ста доступных, и если синт использовал магию слишком затратную, ту, что превосходила эту самую сотню, то происходило нечто...  
Ну, об этом обычно не говорили. Но кое-что очень нехорошее.  
Ограничения иногда спасали — например, дурацкие условия, вроде обязательного потребления молока перед использованием какой-то определенной магии, но в основном слишком заковыристые магические техники были невозможны. Были, конечно, те, кто плясал на самом краю этого барьера, вроде Юрия или Николя, но на таких не равнялись. Никто, кроме М-Джей.  
Он едва не взвизгнул, когда Халдея похлопала его по плечу и со скорбным выражением лица проговорила:  
— Как и говорила мне интуиция, ты мой злой клон! Всегда хотелось встретить, но, все равно, это грустно. Злые близнецы долго не живут!  
Весь страх как рукой сняло, и М-Джей вспыхнул.  
— Как ты меня назвала?!  
Вскочив на ноги, он схватил чашку и было замахнулся, но потом вдруг замер — этому не поспособствовал злой взгляд Лилиума, но...  
— Я могу плеснуть себе еще этой бурды?!  
Лилиум сузил глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Разумеется.  
И, стоя уже на кухне — тут все было захламлено до такой степени, что фургон М-Джея казался уже и не таким грязным — М-Джей злым взглядом сверлил чайник. Конечно, он подозревал, что с ним что-то не так, но не хотел, чтобы это выяснилось таким образом...  
Выходит, он лишь ошибка? Копия, созданная невнимательностью Завода? И именно ради подтверждения этого факта его искала Халдея? Все это раздражало, и в то же время абсолютно уничтожало всякое стремление узнавать что-то новое о себе. Если его магия и правда была так опасна, то скоро за ним явится Фортуна и Сестрица, и ладно там первая, но _вторая_...  
Или, может, именно поэтому она к нему липла?! М-Джей замер, продолжая смотреть на чайник.  
Глупо было думать об этом, на самом деле. Какая разница, что он был абсолютно-точно-не-злым-близнецом Халдеи?  
Он — это он.  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Халдея, даже не поднимая взгляда, бросила:  
— Не понимаю, почему тебя это так трогает.  
Она говорила, конечно же, о факте существования парадоксальных близнецов.  
— Меня не устраивает быть чьей-то дешевой копией, — огрызнулся он и рухнул на диван.  
Чай едва не расплескался.  
Смотря за его повадками, Лилиум лишь сузил глаза в подозрении, и М-Джею этот взгляд не понравился — словно тот что-то в нем выискивал, но сказать ничего в ответ не успел — внезапно тот пробормотал:  
— Тебе стоит меньше об этом думать, сладкий. У тебя нет ограничения в магии, ты можешь развиваться до бесконечных высот.  
До бесконечных высот...  
Даже сильнее, чем Юрий... Хм-м-м, звучало уже более приятно. М-Джей попытался было скрыть довольную улыбку, но, судя по осуждающим взглядам Халдеи и Лилиума, удалось у него это из рук вон плохо.  
Некоторое время они молчали, обдумывая услышанное.  
Внезапно, Лилиум поднялся, и его голос вновь приобрел неприятные высокомерные нотки.  
— Если это все, то я...  
— Нет, на самом деле, мы пришли сюда не за этим. _Я_ пришел сюда не за этим.  
И, не выслушивая недовольства Лилиума, М-Джей вытащил из кармана кубик и поставил его на стол. И если Халдея уставилась на него с легким недоумением, то лицо Лилиума вдруг перекосило от ужаса — и если в случае с чаем и подставкой это было нечто несерьезное, то сейчас в его глазах читался настоящий страх.  
В яблочко. Зеро была права.  
Улыбнувшись, М-Джей постучал пальцем по кубику и продолжил:  
— У этой дряни такой же номер, как у меня и у Халдеи. Не расскажешь, что это?  
— Где ты его нашел?..  
Голос Лилиума звучал хрипло, он продолжал с ужасом сверлить взглядом кубик. Но, когда его рука потянулась к предмету, вызвавшему столь интересную бурную реакцию, М-Джей схватил свою находку и прижал к груди, после чего сузил глаза.  
Так просто он его отдавать не собирался.  
— Если ты дашь мне его рассмотреть, то я скажу тебе, что это, — пробормотал Лилиум, продолжая сверлить взглядом кубик.  
Ага, так он ему и поверил!  
— Это что, ядро?.. — бросила Халдея, но ее вопроса никто не услышал.  
— Так просто я его тебе не отдам, — проговорил, сбиваясь, М-Джей и сжал куб крепче. — Сначала ответь на мой вопрос!  
Он ожидал, что Лилиум вновь разозлится, но тот внезапно улыбнулся и сел обратно в кресло — и эта улыбка М-Джею ой как не понравилась. Было в ней что-то жуткое, почти неприятное. Словно в этом кубике таился настолько страшный секрет, что даже нахождение рядом с ним было опасно.  
— Ведешь себя, как _он_, — М-Джей недоуменно вскинул бровь. — Я могу изучить этот куб вместе с тобой, если тебя что-то пугает. Я не стану его красть.  
Нет, все это было излишне подозрительно.  
Халдея переводила с М-Джея на Лилиума любопытный взгляд, пригубив принесенную первым кружку.  
— Почему тебя он вообще заинтересовал?! — крепче сжав кубик, М-Джей подозрительно взглянул на Лилиума, но тот и бровью не повел. — Ты не запаниковал, как остальные, и не подумал, что это ядро. Ты знаешь, что это?!  
— Я...  
Внезапно, Лилиум замолчал.  
Он взглянул на М-Джея так растерянно, что тот и сам удивился такой реакции, после чего сдавленно пробормотал:  
— Я все же специалист. Извращенец по технике, да? Так ты меня назвал? — Лилиум улыбнулся, когда М-Джей громко засопел. — Мне не составит труда отличить ядро от просто похожего предмета.  
— Врешь.  
М-Джей зло взглянул на Лилиума, а тот улыбнулся в ответ еще сильнее.  
Определенно точно врал.  
— Я говорю искренне, сладкий.

— Ну вы и поругались, конечно!..  
С легкостью перепрыгнув пару ступенек, Халдея убрала руки за спину и резво обернулась к М-Джею. Тот, пребывая в очень мрачном настроении — даже не пытался скрыть раздражение, чем испугал пару работниц в кабаре — лишь поднял убитый взгляд на Халдею и промолчал.  
Началось Включение, Декабрь медленно просыпался. Основная работа кабаре закончилась, и с утра оно начинало действовать исключительно как очень экстравагантное кафе. И, пока вокруг медленно гасли фонари, яркая вывеска продолжала сиять у них двоих за спиной.  
«Тысячерукая Каннон» после столь яростной ругани казалась ему теперь неприступной крепостью. Ну, он хотя бы выяснил, что Лилиум что-то знает об этой штуке, и что это точно не ядро. Может, удастся уболтать Зеро поговорить с этим умником, она-то легко умела находить подход к каждому...  
Странно, но умела.  
— Сами справимся, — опережая очевидный вопрос бросил М-Джей. — Может, мне даже не потребуется ничья помощь. Такая-то тайна!  
Правда энтузиазмом он особо не горел.  
Лилиум высосал из него всю энергию и желание что-либо делать. Ублюдок!.. Кулаки чесались так сильно, что если бы не Халдея рядом, то М-Джей наверняка бы бросился бить этому умнику морду. Кто бы мог подумать, что так скоро кто-то и правда сместит Юрия с поста номер один в списке тех, на кого М-Джей точил зуб!  
Он взглянул на кубик у себя в руке и вздрогнул, когда его коснулась Халдея. Она подняла на М-Джей искренне любопытный взгляд:  
— Я могу взглянуть?  
Чуть помедлив, М-Джей все же кивнул и протянул ей кубик.  
Он спешно отвернулся, видя, как внимательно Халдея его осматривала — отчего-то это вызвало у него куда большее смущение, чем должно, но все же иногда поглядывал на нее.  
Поначалу Халдея просто вертела кубик в руках, осматривая надпись, но затем она наклонилась к нему ближе и лизнула — отчего глаза у М-Джея на лоб полезли. Он всякого ожидал от нее, но не такого! Даже он, любитель исследовать вещи самыми странными путями, не лизал этот куб! Мало ли!  
Причмокнув, Халдея нахмурилась и с серьезным видом кивнула, после чего вынесла вердикт:  
— На вкус как загадка!  
— А-ага...  
— Что это у тебя уши так загорелись?  
И пока Халдея смотрела на него с хитрой улыбкой, М-Джей спешно отвел взгляд в сторону.  
Вместе они возвращались обратно к фургону; цель в Декабре была выполнена, и теперь можно было покинуть этот город. М-Джей жалел лишь о том, что не сумел увидеть нападение священного зверя или ведьмы, чтобы посмотреть на работу «Кос», это было бы отличным завершением гаденькой поездки. От мыслей о Лилиуме лишь сильнее болела голова, и, если бы не легкий тычок от Халдеи, М-Джей бы даже не проследил путь от кабаре до фургона.  
Но Халдея ткнула его еще раз, и, когда М-Джей вскинул голову, указала пальцем куда-то вперед:  
— Смотри! Что-то полыхает.  
— Надеюсь, это дом Лилиума, — живо отозвался М-Джей и поднял голову.  
Они были близки к стоянке, и несколько секунд ему потребовалось, чтобы осознать...  
Знакомый автомобиль. Прямо как тот, на котором они вдвоем сюда приехали.  
— Хорошо горит, — чуть подумав, пробормотал он.  
А потом понял.  
Издав нечленораздельный визг, М-Джей схватился за голову. Халдея же с легкой загадочной улыбкой наблюдала за тем, как ярким факелом полыхает их небольшой фургон. Она осталась стоять на месте, тогда как владелец этого некогда раритетного средства передвижения кувырком скатился по лестнице и начал прыгать вокруг продолжавшего гореть очень ярко авто.  
Рядом с костром сидела Палуга и отчаянно зевала; М-Джей, на секунду успокоившийся, что эта мстительная будущая подстилка была жива, продолжил танец вокруг костра, не в силах потушить его. Магией, связанной с огнем или водой он не владел, а никаких других способов потушить огонь он и не знал.  
— Все пропало! — взвыл М-Джей.  
— Все деньги у меня, — живо отозвалась Халдея, поднимая Палугу на руки.  
М-Джей на секунду остановился от причитаний и танца, после чего резко обернулся к Халдее и с подозрением спросил:  
— Откуда у тебя деньги?!  
— Из твоего тайника, конечно же, — Халдея солнечно улыбнулась, когда М-Джей удивленно вылупился на нее. — Ну-ну, хватит удивляться. Я уже несколько тентанов их оттуда беру.  
— Ты видела это, да? Предсказала?! Пожар!  
Халдея чуть задумалась в ответ, и, коснувшись губ, покачала головой, так и не дав четкого ответа. М-Джей открыл было рот...  
... и тут же закрыл. Не время разборок за деньги! Фургон горит!  
Он продолжил свой увлекательный танец Благодарности, моля богов, какие только услышал, спасти хотя бы часть его хлама. Декабрь только просыпался, а те, кто видел яркий факел вспыхнувшего фургона, даже не придали этому особого значения — что было нормально для всех синтетиков. Халдея лишь довольно щурилась от жара огня, продолжая поглаживать задремавшую у нее на руках Палугу.  
— Эй! Эй! Пацан!  
Она даже не вздрогнула, услышав окрик сзади, лишь лениво оглянулась вместе с Палугой — а там, перескакивая через несколько ступеней (в длинной юбке это было тяжело делать), к ним несся Лилиум.  
Голова у него была неуложена, видимо, на полпути сооружения новой прически он пришел к новому решению в разгоревшемся недавно споре и решил обсудить проблему еще раз.  
Халдея взглянула на куб у себя в руках, после чего перевела заинтересованный взгляд на Лилиума.  
Тот, остановившись рядом с ней, тяжело отдышался, после чего спешно проговорил:  
— Ладно! Я согласен... на твои идиотские условия, но... — осознав, что его не слушают, Лилиум подозрением уставился на пожар и скачущего вокруг него М-Джея, после чего перевел подозрительный взгляд на других наблюдателей. — ... что тут случилось?  
— Уничтожение частного имущества! Не страховой случай! — живо отозвалась Халдея. — Йота не услышит, можешь даже не пытаться его звать. У него горе, хлам сгорел.  
Палуга громко заурчала в ответ, а Халдея покачала головой с трагичным выражением лица.  
— Какая трагедия!..  
— Йота?  
Продолжая смотреть на то, как воет М-Джей, Лилиум чуть прищурился в замешательстве, после чего вздрогнул — ему в руку лег кубик. Халдея, смотря ему прямо в глаза, проговорила милым тоном (таким, что не требовал возражений):  
— Исследуй сколько влезет! — она угрожающе улыбнулась. — А мы пока поживем у тебя!  
Понимая, что выбора у него особо и нет, Лилиум медленно кивнул.

... в конечном итоге, оставшуюся без крова троицу пристроили в общежитие, выстроенное над «Тысячерукой Каннон».  
И, пока Падма показывала новым жильцам их комнаты, объясняла правила жизни в общежитии и то, что лунокошке придется постараться вести себя мирно, если она не хочет ночевать на улице, Лилиум быстрым шагом направлялся к крохотному зданию на заднем дворе, находившемуся на отшибе от остального кабаре. Его использовали как сарай, но оно хранило в себе куда более опасные вещи, чем инструменты.  
Куб в руках лежал крепко.  
Он распахнул дверь и воровато оглянулся назад, на главное здание — в окнах никого не было...  
Отлично.  
... после чего захлопнул за собой дверь и пинком открыл люк на полу, заваленный всяким хламом.  
Лестница вниз была крутой, но он уже привык спускаться и подниматься на ней вслепую, даже на каблуках. Чем ниже он шел, тем сильнее пульсировало ядро у него в груди, но он не останавливался. Столько мыслей роилось в голове, впервые в жизни Лилиум ощущал нечто подобное. Сродни страху, но в то же время возбуждению.  
Кто бы мог подумать, кто бы мог подумать...  
Так похож...  
Наконец, он достиг низа — спрыгнув, Лилиум стремительным шагом направился к своей цели, тому, что заставило его вздрогнуть при виде притащенного глупым мальчишкой кубика. Нет, не «кубика», энергетического ядра, да не того, что билось у всех в груди. И, замерев рядом со своей целью под плотной тканью, Лилиум приподнял ее край и коснулся аккуратно выведенной на стали надписи, сделанной на ангельском языке.  
Пусть немного и запылившейся.  
«Система Резервного Копирования Данных 2.0»  
Вторая... Но следы первой еще не исчезли.  
— Кто бы мог подумать...  
Медленно Лилиум поднял взгляд на стол рядом — а на том, среди старых деталей, была фотография, старая, почти выцветшая. На ней стояло несколько синтов, и Лилиум тоже, еще счастливый, а в самом ее центре был _он_ — тот, кто улыбался ярче всех. Еще молодой, еще...  
Но даже на такой старой фотографии Лилиум все еще видел четко. Цифровой идентификатор, видневшийся у него, пусть даже краем, но все же читаемый. Тот же, что значился и на энергетическом ядре.  
«54T9Н-002».


	6. album01/disc01/track05: два разных сорта фальши

— Попрошу внимания! Сегодня...  
Лилиум в торжественной манере закашлялся , явно желая привлечь как можно больше внимания столь бесполезной паузой.  
Они стояли в гримерной, куда вела одна из многочисленных дверей из гостиной; следом начиналось уже кабаре. Видимо, собрание прервало ритуал нанесения безумных красок на лицо, но Лилиума очевидно не волновало, что он отнимал время у собственных же подчиненных.  
Воняло косметикой, вокруг была куча зеркал, вешалок с одеждой. А еще ламп, очень много ламп.  
— ... я хотел бы представить вам двух новых членов нашего прекрасного яркого семейства!  
Работницы, пока еще без чрезмерно дикого макияжа, стояли полукругом вокруг них троих, и М-Джей чувствовал, как нервно стучит у него ядро. Он ненавидел быть в центре внимания, особенно если это были симпатичные сины, но поделать ничего не мог — Лилиум, этот старый извращенец, решил, что именно на вечернем (ведь перед Выключением начинались основные смены) собрании надо представить новых работничков, так, чтобы все знали. И это раздражало в этом знакомстве с остальным коллективом больше всего.  
Любопытные взгляды облепили его со всех сторон, и М-Джей шумно сглотнул.  
Единственной, кого он узнал с предыдущего тентана, была Падма — сина в очках, которую Лилиум оставил за старшую. В отличие от остальных, макияжа на ней не было, и он предположил, что она была из другого персонала. Что было странно, потому что Лилиум наряжался так же ярко, как и остальные, а он был тут самым старшим, значит, не работал по обслуге с клиентами...  
Но в воспоминаниях всплыли слова Зеро об услуге от Лилиума, и по спине у М-Джей прошел неприятный холодок. Неужели...  
К счастью, от столь отвратительных мыслей его отвлек шлепок по плечу; М-Джей резко вскинул взгляд и недовольно уставился на Лилиума, который даже бровью не повел — хотя он честно ему заявил, что если он его будет трогать, то в скором времени не досчитается пальцев на руке, уж он-то Палугу научит и натравит. Но такая одностороняя борьба длилась недолго, и вскоре он опустил голову вниз. Его больше напрягало то, что даже Халдея не вызывала столько любопытных шепотков. Неужели это все потому, что она была синой?!  
Пальчики Лилиума сжали его плечо сильнее, и М-Джей стрельнул возмущенным взглядом в сторону виновника. Тот, впрочем, вновь не отреагировал, и вера в то, что надо было надрессировать Палугу в откусывании пальцев, стала сильнее.  
— Вот этот шумный комок ярости с желтыми от смущения ушами — наш новый друг, которого зовут... Зовут...  
Лилиум говорил спокойно и ровно до этого момента, после чего застопорился, резко опустил взгляд на М-Джея и многозначительно сжал пальчики на плече посильнее. Проблема имени была такой старой, что тот даже не удивился, особенно после того, как Халдея назвала его тремя возможными вариантами в присутствии Лилиума, но на вопрос о том, как же верно, так и не ответила.  
До этого момента Лилиум ловко избегал любого упоминания М-Джея по имени, но сейчас ему требовалась помощь. Бросив на хозяина заведения ироничный взгляд, всем видом намекая, что это так просто оставлено не будет — и кое-кто, кое-кто по имени Лилиум, за это дорого заплатит — он кашлянул в кулачок и неловко помахал рукой.  
— М-марьям, но вы можете звать меня М-Джей!  
Настоящее имя — _второе_ настоящее — было особым секретным оружием против милых син! Те в ответ засмеялись еще громче, а взгляд их приобрел более доброжелательные нотки, чем в первую встречу.  
Голос предательски дрогнул, отчего уши загорелись еще сильнее, а работницы заулыбались еще шире. Одна лишь Падма никак не отреагировала, только взглянув на него с едва заметным недоумением. Она так быстро вернулась к чтению книги, что этот взгляд ухватить было едва возможным, но, все же, М-Джей преуспел.  
Значило ли это, что он все же был интересен столь... таинственной особе? Хотя она была менее таинственна, чем Халдея, конечно. Последняя уже несколько тентанов не давала странных и страшных предсказаний, это здорово сбило градус напряжения рядом с ней, но не до конца.  
Падма же... Падма была таинственна иначе.  
Лилиум лишь бросил на него слегка удивленный взгляд, но ничего не возразил.  
От стыда хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но М-Джей прекрасно понимал, что ему нужно было выстоять эту минутку позора и удержать гордость перед Лилиумом. Пусть знает, что не на того напал!  
М-Джей гордо улыбнулся, хотя в голове упорно витала мысль, что, возможно, Лилиум и не знал даже о начале столь громкого противостояния.  
— А это Халдея.  
Названная мило улыбнулась и помахала рукой, и стайка ярких син ответила ей шепотом и подмигиваниями, словно это не М-Джей вложил все силы в очарование столь прекрасной группы, а Халдея. Это шло вразрез со всеми планами, и виновница была награждена недовольным взглядом, на который, впрочем, никак не отреагировала.  
Она умело копировала поведение Лилиума.  
Так... Так! Стоп.  
Резко развернувшись к Лилиуму, М-Джей сузил глаза и прошипел:  
— Почему ее представили так просто, а меня настолько помпезно?!  
— Ее?.. — Лилиум застопорился на секунду, после чего широко распахнул глаза. — Праматерь моя, Марьям!.. Это же очевидно.  
Нет, это было не очевидно!  
— Тебя так легко смутить всякими мелочами, я подумал, что это будет забавно, — голос Лилиума так и сочился ядом, и М-Джей почувствовал, что едва сдерживается, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами неприлично громко. — Не суди строго, сладкий, это просто глупая шутка.  
— Такая же глупая, как и ты!  
Сузив глаза, Лилиум возмущенно прошипел:  
— Не умничай, безмозглая козявка.  
— Старикашка-извращенец!  
— Маленький крысеныш!  
— Зато я выгляжу нормально!  
Они не обратили внимания даже на звук захлопнувшейся книги; сидевшая все это время тихо в углу Падма нарочито громко вздохнула и встала, направляясь прочь. Проводив ее взглядом, голодная публика, среди которой была и Халдея, вновь обернулись к источнику шума. Двум источникам.  
Они наклонились друг к другу еще ближе, явно намереваясь вцепиться в чужую глотку, но одна сина вдруг тяжко вздохнула и бросила:  
— Господин Лилиум! Не обижайте новичка!  
От такого предательства у того аж глаза на лоб полезли, и он оторопело пробормотал:  
— Но... Но как же...  
— _Господин Лилиум_, — продолжила сина, многозначительно посмотрев на босса. — Каждый раз, когда вы так делаете, новички от нас сбегают! Хватит пугать новый ихор!  
Ответом ей был лишь тяжелый вздох, и когтистая лапа Лилиума отпустила плечо М-Джея, а сам он отступил на шаг назад, в тень, тем самым полностью признавая свое поражение. То был первый раз на памяти М-Джея за целый тентан их знакомства, когда Лилиум не выглядел напыщенным засранцем, но он не дал чувству жалости полностью захватить себя и с гордым видом обернулся, улыбнувшись сине.  
Та ответила ему легким кивком.  
Ха! Очередная уверенная победа М-Джея над старым извращенцем без вкуса!  
Но Палугу он все равно натренирует, чтобы этот засранец не смел больше так глупо шутить. И безвкусно. Мало того, что одевается как пугало огородное, так еще и юмор у него был совсем плоский. Отвратительно!  
Гордым шагом М-Джей двинулся прочь, к гостиной. Там ему и Халдее обещали провести дополнительный инструктаж. И, проводив его взглядом, Лилиум нахмурил брови, ровно до того момента, как Халдея рядом с ним вдруг не произнесла:  
— Советую следить за своими пальцами.  
— В каком смысле?..  
Но Халдея лишь солнечно улыбнулась и приложила палец к губам, отчего Лилиум нахмурился еще сильнее.

На следующий тентан Палуга была переселена во двор.

Но работа в кабаре — под ней Лилиум, к огромному облегчению М-Джея, подразумевал вовсе не работу с клиентами, а дневные безобидные смены, когда надо было разносить заказы с кухни по столикам — все равно не ладилась. Опасения о клиентах в основном касались Халдеи, сам-то он, пожалуй, еще мог потерпеть, ради раскрытия тайны кубика, но Халдея-то, Халдея...  
Одна лишь мысль о ней в облегающей костюме и с ярким макияжем заставляла его дрожать то ли от злости, то ли еще от какого чувства, ранее невиданного и незнакомого. И, услышав эти претензии и готовность взять на себя всю ответственность за будущую работу, Лилиум лишь расхохотался.  
Это был не его классический гордый смешок, он просто смеялся в голос так сильно, что в конце концов у него заболел живот. И, ища Падму с аптечкой, М-Джей зло думал, что медсестрой никому не нанимался.  
Они с Зеро друг друга стоили.  
— О-о-ох, праматерь моя... — вытерев набежавшую слезу, Лилиум громко шмыгнул носом, отчего у М-Джея внезапно зачесались кулаки. — Нет-нет, послушай. Никакой такой работы. Во-первых, вы оба еще слишком молодые, а во-вторых, это _добровольная_ работа, и заставлять вас делать что-то такое я не собираюсь. А еще у вас опыта нет, мне спугивать клиентов как-то не хочется... А то еще порт не так вставите, а там такое начнется, что...  
Лилиум вдруг приложил руку ко рту и гнусно рассмеялся.  
— Извращенец, — отчеканил М-Джей.  
Он убедился в этом окончательно, и, не слушая возмущения Лилиума и требования оставить хотя бы аптечку, удалился вместе с ней прочь.  
Но, по итогу, работать в зале оказалось не намного проще, а даже сложнее. Во всяком случае, так считал сам М-Джей — он старался игнорировать легко рассекавшую по заведению Халдею, вмонтировавшую себе в туфли роликовые коньки. То, как легко она проезжала мимо него, ни разу не упав и ничего не уронив, убивало весь моральный дух сильнее гнусного Лилиума под боком, который гундосил про ошибки в заказе и так далее.  
Сам М-Джей полагал, что банально не был создан для такого труда, но Лилиум, видя, как раз за разом напитки оказываются либо не на тех столиках, либо на полу, наконец вздохнул и утвердительно произнес:  
— Нет. Просто ты криворукий идиот. Даже у Палуги лучше получается привлечь клиентов, чем у тебя. Это не лечится, это твоя судьба.  
— С каких пор ты заделался в предсказатели будущего?! — вспыхнул М-Джей.  
С ухмылкой смотря на то, как тот возмущается, Лилиум уже было открыл рот, чтобы бросить еще одну колкость, но тут же закрыл его. То ли чувства пощадил, то ли решил, что вступать в очередную полемику с кем-то настолько младше было ниже его достоинства.  
Существовало ли оно на самом деле, это достоинство, было вопросом спорным, но это М-Джей решил не исследовать.  
Все, что было связано с Лилиумом, вызывало у него желание выплюнуть завтрак.  
Но чужие слова все же задевали, и, пока клиентов было мало, а Халдея разъезжала меж столиками с подносом, он сидел за барной стойкой и унылым взглядом наблюдал за ней. Сегодня у Халдеи вновь была необычная одежка, включавшая в себя жутко короткую юбку с шортами под ней и широкой короткой футболкой, на которой было изображено нечто, отдаленно напоминающее Палугу. Волосы таинственным образом вновь отросли, и, длинные, были собраны в высокий хвост на затылке.  
Иногда М-Джей гадал, почему в ее огромном невесомом гардеробе не нашлось места для его хлама, так жалко сгоревшего в огне.  
Лилиума сейчас не было; кажется, он был занят чем-то в другой части города, но М-Джей воспринимал это как возможность побездельничать. Вот уже несколько тентанов он провел в этом дрянном местечке, успел полностью убедиться, что оно не настолько поганое (это Лилиум был поганым, все нехорошие слухи шли от него), даже подружился с синами, но...  
— Может, я просто не создан для того, чтобы нормально работать?.. — простонал он, уткнувшись носом в руки.  
Стоявшая за барной стойкой Падма лишь недоуменно вскинула бровь, смотря на него, после чего слегка закатила глаза. Ее вездесущая книжка лежала сейчас рядом, и М-Джей, мельком успев прочесть название, едва скрыл удивление — то была старая энциклопедия о шлаке.  
Странные увлечения у работницы такого места...  
Хотя она тоже жутко выделялась на фоне остальных. Одетая неброско, с длинными растрепанными волосами, она могла бы легко слиться с толпой, но взгляд выделял ее так сильно, что, наверное, именно он и стал причиной, по которой М-Джей в первый тентан обратил внимание на нее. Холодный, без толики интереса, подобный взгляду мисс Фортуны с трансляций. Это был не торжественно пугающий взгляд Халдеи, когда та делала предсказания, скорее удрученный, скучающий, _божественный_.  
Такой наверняка мог быть у какого-нибудь небожителя, но М-Джею никогда не удавалось увидеть или встретить одного, те шли на контакт редко и работали исключительно с большими корпорациями. Но у них наверняка был именно такой взгляд.  
Абсолютно отвратительный взгляд. Словно ей было плевать на остальных.  
Незаинтересованный...  
М-Джей вздрогнул, когда Падма вдруг заговорила:  
— Я тоже так считаю, — чуть подумав, утвердительно кивнула она.  
Это шло вразрез ожиданиям, и, мгновенно вспыхнув, он обвинительно ткнул в нее пальцем:  
— Нет! Неправильно! Ты должна была поддержать меня, а не соглашаться!  
— Но ты прав. У тебя руки растут не из того места.  
В этот момент она подняла глаза на него, и М-Джей на мгновение застопорился, не зная, что ей ответить. Он не шелохнулся, когда Падма взяла в руки две бутылки с алкоголем, стоявшими под стойкой, и дернулся лишь в тот момент, когда она спросила:  
— Как думаешь, чем они различаются? Эти две бутылки.  
Одна была явно подороже второй, и М-Джей щелкнул пальцами, догадавшись:  
— Это какая-то попытка объяснить мне на примере, что я мусор, а ты лучше? Да?!  
Он был доволен своим ответом, но недоволен вопросом; впрочем, можно было и простить такое ради выражения лица Падмы, представлявшего из себя смесь полного удивления и недоумения, словно уж такого она точно не ожидала услышать вот так сразу.  
Но это было так?.. Да?.. Он угадал?  
Губы у М-Джея пересохли, а Падма продолжила ошеломленно смотреть на него. Чуть подумав, она неопределенно потрясла головой.  
— ... нет, но мне нравится твой ответ.  
После чего резко разжала пальцы, и обе бутылки с оглушительным звоном упали вниз  
М-Джей во все глаза уставился на огромную липкую лужу под ногами с кучей стекла, а Падма покрутила пальцем у виска, после чего сладким тоном продолжила:  
— Они ничем не отличаются. Потому что ты их сейчас будешь убирать. Это отличная работа для тебя, не находишь? — она довольно улыбнулась. — Только когда ты убираешь все, что натворил, ничего не ломается и не бьется. Идеальное занятие для тебя.  
Нет, ну это уже совсем далеко зашло!  
— Ах ты засранка! Как и Лилиум! Куриные мозги!  
— Это у кого куриные мозги?!  
— У тебя!  
В ответ Падма злорадно ухмыльнулась и с довольным взглядом уставилась на то, как аккуратно М-Джей собирал осколки, то и дело возмущенно поглядывая на нее. В это мгновение божественная незаинтересованность сменилась приторным довольством, таким же, как и у Лилиума, и М-Джей понял одну важную вещь.  
Теперь Палугу придется натаскивать на два запаха.  
Они зло сверлили друг друга взглядами, явно планируя побороться еще и в гляделки, если бы сзади вдруг не раздался добродушный голос, заставивший их двоих вздрогнуть и резко поднять взгляд на вошедшего гостя:  
— Ай-яй-яй, ну как же так! Что потом Лилиум скажет? Он же не любит, когда его алкогольную бурду просто так тратят.  
Падма поначалу широко распахнула глаза, словно в ужасе — М-Джей успел зацепиться взглядом за нее, удивляясь тому, что это были не притворные эмоции — но тут же сменились привычным равнодушием. Она чуть сощурила глаза и пробормотала:  
— Анастатика.  
— Опять хулиганишь, негодница?  
Кажется, он спросил что-то еще, но М-Джей развернулся и во все глаза уставился на вошедшего гостя, не в силах поверить, что увидел перед собой. Точнее, _кого_.  
Это был Николя.  
Самый настоящий.  
Высокий, с прямой осанкой, он возвышался над М-Джеем на добрую голову. Это была _его_ улыбка, его кошачья бородка, это был самый настоящий Николя, стоявший прямо тут, в дурацком кабаре Лилиума, и, понимая, что такого просто не могло быть — такие совпадения не случались, это было глупо даже для Тартароса, где абсурд иногда был явью — М-Джей захлопал ртом, как рыба, после чего на секунду исчез из поля зрения, чтобы потом вывалиться из двери с содранным со стены плакатом и маркером.  
Иногда путешествия во времени помогали раздобыть что-то в нужное время.  
Он вырос рядом с Николя, держа постер около груди, с таким взглядом, словно не автограф собирался взять, а по меньшей мере содрать рубашку и утащить себе в коллекцию. Хотя, кто знал, что именно творилось в его голове в данный момент?  
Даже сам М-Джей не был уверен.  
— Подпишете плакатик? — проговорил он и сверкнул улыбкой.  
Николя, заказавший какую-то алкогольную бурду, уцелевшую после разрушительной демонстрации Падмы, вдруг медленно повернул голову к М-Джею с таким выражением лица, будто бы его сейчас ударили в самое больное место.  
Аккуратно взяв в руки постер, он с разочарованием оглядел изображение, и М-Джей подумал, что такова, наверное, была популярность и слава. Преследовали на каждом шагу. Это все было очень грустно и трогательно, но даже жалость к уставшей от своей известности звезде не могла остановить его на пути получения заветного автографа.  
Открыв маркер, Николя примерно прикинул место, где расписаться, после чего вдруг пробормотал:  
— Правда я не совсем Николя. Только это секрет, никому не говори.  
Звучало настолько абсурдно — учитывая, что у них с синтом на постере было буквально одно лицо — что М-Джей недоуменно вскинул бровь и нахмурился.  
— А кто тогда?  
— Что-то вроде его официальной копии для работы на мероприятиях, где ему лень присутствовать...  
Лже-Николя высунул язык от усердия и начал аккуратно вводить подпись на плакате, но через секунду тот был вырван у него прямо из-под носа, а М-Джей, прижимая бумажку к себе, с недовольным видом бросил:  
— Тогда не порти плакат! Шарлатан!  
Подобного обвинения он явно не ожидал, и Лже-Николя удивленно моргнул.  
— Но...  
— Не пытайся его понять, — стоявшая все это время рядом Падма таинственно сверкнула глазами. — У него в голове ветер и песок. Даже Лилиум не способен совладать с этой бестолковой проблемой.  
— Куриные мозги не спрашивали, — даже не моргнув, отчеканил М-Джей.  
Они вдвоем уставились друг другу в глаза с такой яростью, что если бы не Лже-Николя, то, наверное, все же сцепились бы и устроили драку. Но присутствие кого-то постарше заставило их пыл охладиться ровно до той степени, где ненависть все еще горела, но не так сильно, чтобы устраивать хаос.  
Пока они рычали друг на друга, Лже-Николя аккуратным движением выхватил плакат у М-Джея и все же дорасписался, после чего отдал бумажку ему и подмигнул.  
— У нас одна роспись на двоих, так что можешь уверенно говорить всем, что это сделал сам Николя.  
— Так кто ты?..  
Недовольно нахмурившись, М-Джей с сомнением взглянул на постер, но все же прижал его покрепче к себе, когда Падма угрожающе сверкнула глазами. В руках у нее был стакан с водой, она явно намекала, что кое-чей сувенир может таинственным образом промокнуть и испортиться.  
— Меня зовут Анастатика. Я что-то вроде... — Лже-Николя задумался. — Официального двойника? Ну, точнее не совсем официального, но некоторые обо мне знают. Так что звиняй, пацан. Ну, что я не Николя, конечно же.  
То, что у кого-то был настолько похожий двойник, поставило М-Джей в ступор.  
Он видел тех, кто выглядел похоже, но у Анастатики и Николя было просто поразительное сходство. Точно такое же, как и у М-Джея кое с кем, с кем он сравнил себя несколько тентанов назад. Поначалу он не замечал этого, но потом пригляделся и понял, что они с Халдеей не просто похожи...  
Когда она не красилась, она была точной его копией. Или он — ее?  
— Вы... — М-Джей замялся, вспоминая. — ... парадоксальные близнецы?  
— Кто? — Анастатика недоуменно заморгал.  
Они оба уставились друг на друга с сомнением, после чего М-Джей дрожащей рукой постучал пальцем по шее, указывая на цифровой код.  
— Это синты, у которых... одинаковый идентификатор.  
Анастатика открыл рот с задумчивым видом, чтобы что-то ответить...  
... но тут же закрыл его.  
И издал задумчивое:  
— Хм.  
И покачал головой.  
— Нет, не знаю, о чем ты!  
— Ну и хорошо, — со вздохом пробормотал М-Джей.  
Возможно, так было даже лучше. Судя по словам Лилиума, информация о парадоксальных близнецах была не самой... законной, если это не нравилось мисс Фортуне, а он порядком сглупил, напрямую спросив такое у синта, кто работал едва ли не напрямую на Фортуну.  
С другой стороны, это был просто вопрос. Может, информация была не запрещена, в отличие от... существования?  
Кто знал.  
Вновь коснувшись лбом холодной барной стойки — и схватив руку Падмы до того, как она вылила ему на голову воду — М-Джей вздохнул и из-под полуприкрытых ресниц уставился на Анастатику. Тот выглядел в точности как Николя, повадки были теми же, что и у того на экране... Не скажи он правду, то М-Джей никогда не догадался бы — лишь после признания начал замечать совсем мелкие изъяны в поведении.  
Наверное тяжело было изображать Николя. Николя был уверенным в себе, сильным...  
Не все были такими.  
— И как это, быть копией, и не быть оригиналом?..  
М-Джей пробормотал это спонтанно, злой скорее на то, что просто похожие синты не были копиями друг друга, они были отдельными полноценными личностями. Существами! А он был просто копией Халдеи, что не могла даже магию нормально контролировать. Надежда на то, что кумир-то мог его понять, развалилась буквально на глазах.  
Но почему-то его вопрос заставил Анастатику напрячься и сглотнуть.  
Даже Падма замерла, уставившись на него с подозрением. На мгновение в ее пустых глазах пронеслась искра интереса.  
И, крепко сжав стакан, Анастатика сначала помрачнел лицом...  
... а затем взвыл.  
— Вот посмотрите! Это единственное место, где я мог позволить себе побыть собой, а не притворяться Николя, но теперь и тут завелись его фанаты! О чем вообще думал Лилиум?! — он смахнул слезы и кивнул Падме. — Солнышко, налей мне чего-нибудь настолько крепкого, чтобы я мгновенно забылся.  
— Тебе завтра на работу, — отчеканила Падма и нахмурилась.  
Но следом достала две бутылки с яркими красными этикетками — и М-Джей вспомнил, что Кутра всегда говорил о таких, как о самых сильных шлаковых алкогольных напитках. Маркировка — это все!  
— Какое из?  
— Оба! Можно смешать?  
И, получив желаемое в стакан, выпил залпом.  
Наблюдая за тем, как запивает горе — такое-то горе! — Анастатика, М-Джей ощутил, как нервно дернулась у него бровь. Он скосил взгляд вбок, когда Падма наклонилась к нему и заговорщическим шепотком прошептала:  
— Это все из-за тебя.  
Ответить что-нибудь хотелось, но, пожалуй, не стоило.  
— А! Кстати, — Анастатика оторвался от запивания горя и обвинительно ткнул пальцем в М-Джея. — З-з-знаешь, пацан, не мне такое говорить, но, пожалуй, Падма права! Что-то не выходит у тебя нормально работать, может, стоит заняться чем-то другим? Ну, не знаю, что она предлагала?  
Он был уже пьян, и явно говорил это не со зла, но Падма довольно ухмыльнулась. В такой момент ее божественность вновь пропала, обнажая ядовитую змеиную натуру.  
М-Джей вымученно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
Что ж, значит, надо натаскать Палугу на _три_ запаха.

— Знаешь, может тебе и правда стоит заниматься только твоими «техническими штучками».  
На последних словах Лилиум широко распахнул глаза и с ухмылкой пошевелил пальцами, словно пугая.  
Настала пора Выключения, Декабрь медленно погружался в сон, когда как район Алых Красок начинал медленно пробуждаться, готовясь к началу работы. В «Тысячерукой Каннон» уже начинались хлопоты, и даже Халдея на время перестала ходить привидением следом за М-Джеем, полностью прочувствовав вкус своего нового занятия. Временного, скорее всего.  
М-Джей слышал от Кутры — перед тем, как покинул Апрель — что она редко задерживалась на одном месте надолго. Но если она искала его, то, может, в этот раз будет дольше?..  
Кто знал. Определенно, не М-Джей, а Халдея лишь таинственно улыбалась.  
Сидя на стремянке посреди гостиной, М-Джей держал в руках лампу. Почти что уменьшенная копия Завода, энергии жрала наверняка столько же. Удивительно было, что такую дрянь Лилиум использовал именно тут, в гостиной.  
— Сам уже не в состоянии? Ноги не держат, возраст не тот?  
М-Джей хмыкнул и начал аккуратно закручивать лампу. Он уже работал с такими и знал, что одно лишнее движение могло привести не просто к плачевным последствиям, а к... Он резко скосил взгляд на протезы вместо пальцев и хмыкнул. Ах, какая ностальгия!..  
Внизу под стремянкой стояли Лилиум и Падма, державшая коробку новых ламп. И если вторая на безвредную шутку лишь довольно хмыкнула, Лилиум рассвирепел и от души пнул шаткую конструкцию, на которой устроился М-Джей.  
Та покачнулась.  
Вся жизнь пронеслась перед его глазами, прежде чем он рухнул на пол, погребенный под стремянкой. Лампа осталась висеть на потолке, недокрученная до конца, и пока Падма рассматривала искры от нее с легким интересом, Лилиум всячески изображал раздражение, пыхтя и ворча:  
— Нет, вы посмотрите!.. Я даю ему кров и еду с его убогими умениями, а он еще умничает!  
— По-моему, лампа горит, — пробормотала Падма, не отрывая взгляда от потолка.  
— И что мне с тобой делать, чудо пустоголовое?! Если уж у нас договор, то хотя бы потрудись делать что-то нормально, иначе мне придется тебя выгнать! Вместе с твоим кубиком... — когда чужой локоть ударил его в бок, Лилиум резко опустил голову на Падму и рыкнул: — Что?!  
— Горит, говорю. Лампа.  
Лилиум и Падма одновременно уставились на то, как вспыхнула ярким огнем лампочка, а пламя начало медленно разрастаться по деревянному потолку. С лицом абсолютно спокойным Лилиум пробормотал:  
— Хм. И правда горит.  
Когда огня стало больше, а Лилиум начал что-то подозревать, Падма вяло улыбнулась.  
— Отлично. Мне нравится. Полный дом безумцев.  
И, не обращая внимания ни на крики Лилиума, ни на попытку прибежавших син потушить огонь, побрела прочь. Взглядом ее провожал лишь М-Джей, продолжавший лежать на полу, да и то до тех пор, пока в панике Лилиум от души не наступил ему прямо на живот, отчего рухнул вниз, а сам М-Джей взвыл и начал кататься по полу, делая панику еще более хаотичной.  
... Выключение начиналось в «Тысячерукой Каннон» как обычно.


	7. album01/disc01/track06: шум бумажных фонариков

— Сегодня завершился первый этап Марафона Охоты на промежутке «Август-Декабрь», так же известный, как Крысиные Бега, победителем в котором...  
По маленькому черно-белому телевизору показывали победителя, державшего в руке новенький клинок прямиком от «Ананты Стилл Корпорейшн», гиганта производства стали. Счастливчик плакал и, глотая слезы, рассказывал о том, какой честью для него было принять участие в этом мероприятии. Оно было и понятно — никто не знал, к чему готовиться, потому как правила Крысиных Бегов менялись каждый небтан. Предугадать и подготовиться правильно тоже было своего рода первым испытанием на пути к победе.  
Близилось Включение. Цветочный район, где и была расположена «Тысячерукая Каннон», медленно засыпал и возвращаться в тихий и мирный дневной образ жизни. Яркие солы и сины прощались с клиентами, те улыбались им и обещали обязательно зайти на следующий тентан.  
Сидя около главного входа в кабаре — в первый раз, когда он сюда явился, он заходил с черного — М-Джей рассеянным взглядом наблюдал за происходящим на экране, хотя все его внимание было обращено на главную улицу. В руках у него была метелка, но убираться как-то не хотелось, а потому, дожидаясь, пока Завод начнет Включение, он косился на расходившихся клиентов и разбредавшихся по домам солов и син.  
За все то недолгое время, которое он прожил в Цветочном районе, М-Джей вынес для себя несколько вещей: во-первых, название этого места. Собственно, район Цветов, потому что сины и солы были тут так же прекрасны... Или как-то так, Лилиум рассказывал, но М-Джей благополучно прослушал. Во-вторых, то, что не все тут были мерзкими, даже клиенты иногда были нормальными и платили ему за всякие глупости, вроде второй бутылки шлакового пойла, протащенного в тайне в комнату. Только Лилиум был засранцем, который совсем не умел одеваться, но его одного можно было потерпеть. И Падма. Но Лилиум все же больше. В-третьих...  
Жизнь тут кипела, но не такая, как в остальном городе. Таковы были районы развлечений. М-Джей был удивлен тому, что Лилиум, о котором ходило столько слухов в сообществе любителей техники, выбрал для жизни именно такое место, а не старый темный склад, как все остальные, вроде Менты или Зеро.  
Но про Лилиума ходило гораздо больше слухов, чем то, что он был просто очень умелым механиком. Гораздо интересней и страшнее...  
Проводив взглядом жутко довольную Палугу, которая бродила по району в поисках пропитания — попрошайничать у нее получалось отменно, а еще всего за пару тентанов она стала неофициальным маскотом заведения — М-Джей резко повернулся к экрану телевизора. Там уже крутили старую рекламу, в которой снимался Николя — уверенным голосом он рассказывал что-то про совершенно новый продукт своей корпорации, и две сины рядом, помогавшие ему, слушали это с восхищением.  
Точнее, это был не Николя — Анастатика, М-Джей наконец научился отличать их.  
Интересно, кто из них двоих будет награждать победителей на следующих Крысиных Бегах?.. Сделает ли это сам Николя, или опять пошлет замену? Анастатика, кажется, жаловался, что его заставляют заниматься незначительными делами, был марафон таким же в понимании Николя?  
Когда рядом раздался шорох, и шторки, служившие вместо дверей, открылись, М-Джей перевел взгляд на них. На пороге стоял Лилиум — на удивление без своего дикого макияжа, точнее, с его упрощенной версией, что делало его раз в сто красивей. Если так вообще можно было говорить о нем. Один раз М-Джей уже сказал ему об этом и получил веником по голове, а потому заявить подобное вновь он не решался и лишь вскинул бровь, когда Лилиум покосился на него и цыкнул  
— Опять бездельничаешь?  
— У меня перерыв, — отчеканил М-Джей и зевнул.  
Работать он даже не начинал.  
Помимо вкручивания лампочек и починки техники в его нынешние обязанности входила и уборка. Все из-за Падмы!.. Ведьмы бы ее побрали.  
Недовольно нахмурившись, Лилиум поджал губы и покосился на экран — на мгновение его взгляд стал будто бы отстраненным, словно ему было неприятно, но почти мгновенно вернулся к обычному высокомерному. Ударив по кнопке выключения, он погасил телевизор и уставился на М-Джея.  
Наверное, ждал, что тот возмутиться, только вот это была запись с прошлого небтана, и М-Джей мог ее рассказать наизусть. А потому бравый уборщик даже бровью не повел, лишь зевнув.  
— Очень давно Зеро сказала мне, что ты тренировал команду для Крысиных Бегов.  
Это был второй слушок.  
И даже ничуть не ложь! Именно Зеро об этом и поведала, продавшись с потрохами за бутылку алкогольной бурды. Правда было это совсем недавно, уже после переезда в Цветочный район, но сути не меняло.  
Лилиум широко распахнул глаза, словно М-Джей произнес то, о чем не стоило говорить — но вместо злобы лишь замешкался. Это напоминала их первую встречу, ту, когда он увидел номер на шее у М-Джея — какой-то потаенный страх вместе с ужасом. И, когда М-Джей выжидающе уставился на него, Лилиум вдруг резко отвел взгляд в сторону и неопределенно повел плечом.  
— Да. Когда-то.  
Удивительно, что он не попытался соскользнуть с темы, и М-Джей даже поднял голову с рук, не веря. Он с подозрением уставился на Лилиума, без интереса осматривавшего собственные ногти, после чего вдруг сузил глаза.  
— Почему ты бросил? Это же престижно.  
Тренировать команду победителей, тех, что в будущем стали бы не просто охотниками, а охотниками-представителями больших корпораций, считалось не просто престижной работой, но и просто способом добиться хороших связей, по сути общаясь лишь с детьми. Молодые синты показывали хорошие результаты, с ними связывались корпорации, а дальше начинался диалог с тренером.  
М-Джей в свое время очень хотел вступить в какую-нибудь команду — не вышло, правда, из-за магии — а потому примерно понимал механизм работы. И то, что Лилиум бросил нечто настолько престижное — если, судя по словам Зеро, его команда даже выходила в топы — ради такой дрянной работки, было не просто непонятно, а даже глупо.  
Чуть подумав, Лилиум прикрыл глаза и бросил равнодушно:  
— Захотелось.  
— Не хочешь натренировать нас с Халдеей и Падмой, чтобы мы выступили за тебя и прорекламировали твое дурацкое кабаре?  
Эта идея пришла М-Джею в голову настолько спонтанно, что он сам удивился, когда озвучил ее. Лилиум, кажется, тоже — он настолько изумленно уставился на М-Джея, что пропустил мимо ушей даже оскорбление своего любимого заведения, за что обычно всегда раздавал крепких подзатыльников.  
Выступать с Халдеей в одной команде звучало заманчиво. Выступать с Падмой звучало абсолютно не заманчиво, и М-Джей скривился, представив ее нудные комментарии, что магия у него не та, или о любой другой причине позудеть над ухом. Но ради работы с Халдеей можно было потерпеть...  
Но Лилиум моментально разбил его цветные мечты, вдруг резко рявкнув:  
— Нет! — после чего с такой яростью взглянул на М-Джея, что тот вытаращил глаза. — Даже не думай об этом. Это глупо.  
— С чего бы? — М-Джей вскинул бровь.  
Лилиум с яростью уставился на него, после чего пробормотал:  
— Я... — и отвел взгляд. — Я никудышный учитель.  
— Да?  
М-Джей вдруг сузил глаза и сжал метлу в руках крепче.  
— А я слышал, что твоя команда дошла едва ли не до финала. Что-то слишком хорошо для никудышного учителя.  
— Те дети были бестолковыми идиотами, которых я ничему не сумел научить, — Лилиум улыбнулся и многозначительно посмотрел на М-Джея. — Они не запомнили ни единого слова из того, что я пытался донести до них. То, что им повезло — еще ничего не значит. Они были глупцами, я был глупцом. Это был провальный эксперимент.  
— Эксперимент?..  
Вяло улыбнувшись, Лилиум отвернулся и кивнул.  
— Это дело прошлого, _Марьям_. Не ковыряйся в старой ране.  
Назвав его по имени, Лилиум очень легко дал понять, что не желает продолжать этот разговор дальше — но то, что он назвал его Марьямом, а не Йотой, дало намек на то, что не настолько сильно. Все же, он наверняка понимал, откуда растет интерес — М-Джей жил любопытством, и так просто отступать от желания разобраться он не мог, и где-то внутри Лилиума наверняка росло такое же чувство. Он был механиком, тем, кто хотел раскопать секрет черного кубика.  
Но продолжать этот разговор не хотел. Или не мог.  
— Потому что твоя пустая головушка будет неспособна осознать все то, что я тебе скажу, — прервал вдруг гнетущую атмосферу Лилиум и подмигнул мгновенно позеленевшему М-Джею. — Не расстраивайся, сладкий! Тупость не лечится, но мы все любим тебя и таким!  
И, не став выслушивать всю волну возмущений, что моментально последовали от М-Джея после этого представления, Лилиум с гордой улыбкой удалился. Очень сильно хотелось швырнуть ему что-нибудь вслед, например метлу или телевизор, но М-Джей прекрасно понимал, что подобное завершится либо тем, что ему придется отрабатывать цену телевизора, либо обойтись одной лишь воткнутой метлой ему в...  
Ладно, это было не важно, _куда_ ее воткнули бы... Но не обошлось бы. Одной ею.  
В размышлениях о вечном и о метле он едва не упустил момент, когда сзади кто-то появился. Раньше он не слышал столь тихих шагов и каждый раз вздрагивал, когда Халдея вырастала у него за спиной, словно приведение, но сейчас уже безошибочно научился распознавать ее бесшумную поступь.  
И, не поворачивая головы, произнес:  
— Он что-то скрывает.  
— Ты понял это только сейчас?  
Халдея солнечно улыбнулась, когда М-Джей бросил на нее быстрый возмущенный взгляд.  
Ну конечно же он понимал, что не только это! Вся эта чушь с номером, цирк, устроенный им в день их знакомства. Лилиум знал о назначении черного куба, он знал что-то конкретное о номере на шее у Халдеи и М-Джея, но притворялся, будто бы ему не было известно об этом. А теперь и команда, о которой остались разве что размытые воспоминания.  
Должно же было быть ее название, верно? Что с ней случилось?  
Или Лилиум просто зацепился воспоминаниями за что-то незначительное?  
— Лилиум _всегда_ что-то скрывает. Все же, это Лилиум.  
Да, очень мудрая мысль. _Чрезмерно_ мудрая.  
Второй голос заставил М-Джея зло нахмурится — он принадлежал Падме. Она, вместе с Халдеей, держали в руках коробки с бумажными фонариками. Стало быть, Лилиум запряг их вешать их, потому как он говорил ранее о том, что надо подключить их к общей энергосети. Это, конечно, было очень мило — то, что он находил работу для каждого, но фонарики мог бы и сам повесить.  
Впрочем, эту мысль М-Джей озвучивать не стал.  
Они обе сейчас были одеты в форму официанток — юбки выше колена, рубашки с коротким рукавом и туфли-лодочки с длинными гольфами. Сегодня у Халдеи были короткие волосы, и М-Джей вновь попытался было угадать, как она меняла шевелюру так легко.  
— Отлыниваешь от работы? — с довольной улыбкой спросила Падма, и М-Джей показал ей язык.  
— У меня перерыв!  
— А работать-то начинал?..  
Пока М-Джей размышлял дальше об увиденном, Халдея и Падма начали развешивать фонарики. Они были яркого алого цвета с белыми каракулями на староязе, выглядели довольно старыми — и на некоторых из них М-Джей разглядел имена, словно следы тех, кто изготовил их. Может, фонарики и правда были сделаны вручную...  
Он опасливо посмотрел на одну из подписей, неразборчивую, прежде чем резко перевести взгляд на Халдею и Падму...  
... и широко раскрыть рот от удивления.  
Вместо того, чтобы использовать стремянку, Падма сидела на плечах у Халдеи и вешала фонарики, и, смотря на то, как легко Халдея стоит на месте, даже не шатаясь от внезапной тяжести, М-Джей осознал... что, пожалуй, у нее было сокрыто слишком много фокусов в рукаве.  
Какая у нее еще магия была? А? Так нечестно!..  
Ему нравились сильные... сильные. Сины и солы. Гм.  
Стараясь не смотреть на то, как крепко держит Халдея ноги Падмы, пока та продолжала копаться с фонариками, М-Джей вдруг буркнул:  
— Ты не можешь глянуть в будущее и узнать, не ляпнет ли Лилиум об этом?..  
Халдея даже не повернулась к нему.  
— Думаю, это будет некрасиво, — задумчиво пробормотала она, смотря наверх. — В конце концов, это его личное дело. Какая разница, что он скрывает?  
Удивительно было слышать это от того, кто даже на просьбы Кутры и Осоки ответил предсказанием, проигнорировав просьбу этого не делать. Может, Халдея просто все уже давно знала?.. Это было бы в ее духе, ответить таким образом, если информация оказалась бы... Не слишком приятной.  
Ну, так во всяком случае думал сам М-Джей.  
Он перевел взгляд на Падму, даже не ожидая от нее поддержки, но где-то глубоко внутри надеясь, что она ответит, и та лишь пожала плечами.  
— Я начала работать тут уже после того, как Лилиум ушел из этого дела.  
М-Джей вскинул бровь — он ожидал, что она ответит ему в издевательской манере, а не...  
— Но до того, как кое-кто начал крушить тут все и сжигать.  
Ага, вот оно. Предсказуемая.  
Довольно сверкнув улыбкой, Падма гордо задрала нос, а М-Джей прикинул новый способ мести. Вариант с Палугой не сработал, значит, требовалось что-то новенькое...  
Фонарик с подписью «Дельта» закачался из-за ветра, и М-Джей отвернулся. Он смотрел вдаль, на медленно просыпающийся город, на начинавший наливаться светом Завод, и это раз за разом возвращало его к одной старой мысли, которая терзала его все время пребывания в Декабре. Все же, именно в этом месте...  
Кажется, да. Именно тут.  
Не поворачиваясь, он спросил:  
— Где тут ближайший храм Праматери?  
— В соседнем районе? На верхнем ярусе?.. Зачем тебе?  
Падма недоуменно уставилась на него, а М-Джей, чуть подумав, кивнул. И встал из-за стола.  
— Спасибо.  
Все, что он ответил.

Храмы Праматери были частью церкви Детей Завода.  
Если за гигантами энергии следили в основном Конфигураторы Плоти, то Жрицы обслуживали молельни, где принимали подношения и помогали правильно воззвать к божествам. Некоторые говорили, что церковь была лишь способом здорово заработать на доверчивых идиотах, но в их мире божества были настолько же реальны, как и магия, а потому даже слабо верящий в церковную пропаганду М-Джей полагал, что слухи в большинстве своем были ложны.  
Тем более, что все подношения были добровольными...  
Праматерь была богиней их мира, Творцом, тем, кто создал его в нынешнем виде.  
Легенды гласили, что она родилась на закате умершей эпохи, в ту же секунду, когда предыдущая цивилизация пала — рожденная из пламени сгоревшего мира, она создала Заводы из плоти и крови своей, а затем породила низших богов — небожителей. А следом, столкнувшись с Мантикорой — чудовищем, возникшим вместе с ней же, заточила себя в сердце планеты, навеки заснув в Колыбели.  
Под покровительством небожителей первые дети Завода получили свой кров, научились речи и способности мыслить, овладели магией так таковой, а затем небожители, ровно как и мать их, скрылись и растворились в истории.  
Иногда они выходили на связь — до сих пор, но лишь с крупными корпорациями, чьи деяния были слишком грандиозны, чтобы этого не заметили боги.  
Иногда М-Джей думал о том, что странно было молиться тому, кто просто спал. Логичней было бы дарить подношения небожителям — они были реальны, но если Дети Завода верили в силу Праматери, то что он мог сказать?  
Храм, о котором сказала ему Падма, и правда расположился на верхнем ярусе — прямо под Твердым Небосводом. Крохотный, он почти терялся на фоне соседних зданий, и М-Джей нашел его лишь по запаху шлаковых благовоний — такие использовали везде, даже на входе в Заводы, утверждая, что они отгоняли ведьм и священных зверей. Входа внутрь не было, лишь большой ящик для пожертвований, над которым расположились крючки для карточек с пожеланиями и места для свечек.  
Но больше всего его в этом крохотном одноэтажном здании поразило даже не оно само — а садик вокруг, на котором росла трава. М-Джей видел ее только рядом с храмами, и Жрицы говорили, что это была благодарность Праматери за веру в нее. Звучало абсурдно, М-Джей предполагал, что это было простое нерациональное использование ресурсов Заводов... но выглядело все равно красиво.  
Трава больше нигде не росла.  
В рука у М-Джея была только что купленная ароматическая свечка — такую же он видел дома у Лилиума — и тот самый бумажный фонарик с подписью. Храмы принимали любые пожертвования, важен был лишь сам факт.  
Замерев на ступенях во внутреннем дворике, он замер, внимательным взглядом смотря вперед. А там, уже поставив несколько свечей, рядом с ящиком для пожертвований стоял Лилиум, на коленях. Он сложил руки около головы, словно продолжая ладонями рога — так молились в Тартаросе — и сидел с закрытыми глазами, наверняка читая про себя молебную песнь.  
Свечей было несколько — это насторожило М-Джея, но он ничего не сказал, лишь подойдя и поставив свою. Щелкнув зажигалкой — своей огненной магии не было — он поджег ее, затем повесил фонарик около входа, на сетку, и тоже сложил руки.  
Повисла тишина. Они с Лилиумом сидели молча, ничего не говоря друг другу.  
Но в мыслях М-Джей не читал никаких молитв — он их забыл за давностью времени. И не собирался вспоминать. Если Праматерь действительно слушала их, то она ответила бы ему раньше, в те времена, когда он еще помнил слова, но шел небесный танец за небесным танцем, а желание никак не исполнялось. Праматери было плевать на него, очевидно, и М-Джей продолжал ходить в храм лишь ради приличия, словно глубоко в душе еще хранил надежду на чудесное исполнение своего крохотного глупого желания.  
Подул ветер, и фонарик застучал о сетку.  
— Тебе есть, кого вспоминать? — вдруг раздался голос Лилиума.  
Он звучал серьезно, без его типичных ноток. Если Лилиум хотел, он мог быть нормальным синтетиком, и оставалось лишь догадываться, почему он выбрал столь раздражающее амплуа, хотя где-то за образом глупого и напыщенного придурка скрывался кто-то адекватный.  
Раскрыв глаза, М-Джей чуть нахмурил брови. Фонарик продолжил биться о сетку.  
— У меня был брат.  
Названный, конечно же.  
У синтетиков не было кровного родства, таковым можно было считать разве что парадоксальных близнецов. Но названные семьи были распространенными явлениями. Мало кто знал истинные значения слов, но Жрицы говорили, что предыдущая цивилизация называла так тех, кто был близок, любил друг друга, но не так, _иначе_ — а им об этом, наверное, рассказали небожители. И у М-Джея был такой брат.  
Был, пока...  
— И что с ним случилось? — мягко поинтересовался Лилиум.  
Он явно не собирался докапываться до истины, потому как ранее не рассказал в ответ на такую же просьбу ничего о собственных учениках, но М-Джею было нечего скрывать — и, нахмурившись, он произнес:  
— Он пропал.  
— Пропал...  
Лилиум словно смаковал это слово на языке, и, повторив его несколько раз, покачал головой.  
Может, он чувствовал нечто родное в таком маленьком признании, но, как М-Джей понял из его действий, рассказывать о том, что же случилось на самом деле он даже и не предполагал — раз уж смолчал об этом при Падме, которая была с ним в хороших отношениях.  
Он поднялся и отряхнул одежду, но М-Джей продолжил сидеть перед алтарем, сложив руки.  
— Он был предыдущим охотником-представителем корпорации «Юйту». До Николя.  
Сузив глаза, Лилиум бросил на М-Джея недоуменный взгляд.  
— Его звали Анемона.  
— Хм-м-м... Анемона, значит?  
Звучало так, будто это имя не показалось ему новым.  
Немудрено — охотников, представлявших корпорации в рейтинге знали все, даже те, кто жил вне информационной сферы. Наверняка и о брате слышал. Он был известен в свое время, прекрасный, красивый... И сильный. М-Джею было почти неприятно, что событие, повлекшее за собой исчезновение брата, осталось для него неразгаданным.  
Скорее всего он был мертв, но М-Джей предпочитал думать, что тот просто пропал.  
Все равно не вернется. Какая разница?  
— И ты не расстроен? Хочешь его найти? — вдруг произнес Лилиум.  
Подняв на него взгляд, М-Джей поджал губы — тот же выглядел почти заинтересованным, и на его устах играла чуть заметная улыбка. Лилиум уже наверняка понял ответ — и скрывать его не было смысла.  
— Нет, — опустив руки, М-Джей поднялся следом. — Я предупреждал его, что это добром не закончится. Его работа. Пропал и пропал. Мне плевать.  
Винить кого-то в пропаже было бы глупо, да?.. Тем более, что обстоятельства были неизвестны. Точнее, _официальные_ обстоятельства — у самого М-Джея были подозрения на этот счет. Они ему не нравились, но звучали правдоподобно.  
Потом он узнает. Позже.  
— Не держишься за прошлое, значит?  
Последовавший за этим смешок заставил М-Джея в недоумении нахмурить брови, но Лилиум лишь улыбнулся шире и прыжком спустился вниз, со ступеней. Он остановился рядом с калиткой на мгновение, после чего обернулся и вдруг спросил:  
— Как Анемона называл тебя? Марьям? Или Йота?  
— Он...  
И вдруг М-Джей застопорился.  
В голове было пусто, и он, замявшись, мугыкнул что-то нечленораздельное. Отчего-то никаких воспоминаний о том, как именно называл его брат, не было — может, забыл за давностью, что звучало правдоподобно. Он помнил, что по _имени_, но какому конкретно... Лишь то, что по _его_, по родному.  
Тому, что казалось правильным.  
Ощерившись, он вскочил и побежал следом за Лилиумом.  
— Эй! Что это значит?! Что за вопросы?!  
— Я так и думал, — Лилиум улыбнулся еще хитрее и выскользнул за калитку.  
И М-Джей так и замер на месте, не понимая, о чем именно тот говорил.  
Когда Лилиум уже скрылся на лестнице, ведущей вниз, он продолжил стоять, гадая мысленно, что это было. Как именно называл его брат?.. Почему это было так важно? Почему он не мог нормально вспомнить? Логика подсказывала, что любой из взрывов, да хоть тот, что оторвал ему пальцы, мог частично задеть ядро и повредить модуль воспоминаний, и это звучало логично — но все равно подозрительно.  
Сузив глаза, М-Джей цыкнул себе под нос и обернулся, взглядом ища табличку, оставленную Лилиумом вместе со свечками. Все они не были подписаны, на них стояли лишь номера. Кроме одной, на которой ровным аккуратным почерком было выведено единственное имя.  
На ангельском языке.  
«Сатурн».


	8. album01/disc01/track07: где ведьмы не решаются ступить

Пробуждение началось с воем сирены. Хотелось бы сказать, что она выла, но больше походило на дикий визг.  
Сонно заморгав, М-Джей резко перевернулся на бок и почувствовал, как поверхность под ним исчезла — он рухнул вниз с кровати, не только больно ударившись затылком об угол, но еще и сметя по пути огромный красный шарик с нарисованным злым лицом — сувенир, который он успел стащить у Лилиума из-под носа. Где-то глубоко внутри он подозревал, что Лилиум все прекрасно видел, но доказать это было невозможно — тот упорно молчал, словно дела ему до подобного совсем не было, а потому статуэтка продолжала стоять в комнате, так и не возвращенная на место.  
В любом случае, в городе визжала сирена...  
Это что-то да должно было значить. Наверное. В Апреле, например, было нечто похожее при профилактике Завода, тогда таким образом оповещали об отключении энергии, из-за чего единственными источниками света оставались разве что свечки и огненная магия. Но там она была низкой, тут же трещала так, что уши начинало закладывать. Если такое происходило часто, то как остальные не оглохли? Надо было спросить... у кого-нибудь, лучше всего у кого-нибудь из работниц, потому как спрашивать что-то у Лилиума или Падмы — себя не уважать.  
Медленно М-Джей поднялся и поскреб ногтями живот. Он огляделся в поисках шорт — спать он предпочитал исключительно без одежды, чем один раз напугал Падму, когда та заявилась к нему для пробудки. После этого она заявила, что ноги ее больше не будет в свинарнике, который М-Джей называл своей комнатой, а еще чтоб глаза ее больше не видели его в таком виде.  
Воспоминания о ее пожелтевшем от смущения лице грели, и М-Джей с довольным видом потер подбородок. Хороший способ отвадить кого-то. Жаль, скорее всего не сработал бы на Халдее или Лилиуме. Ну, то есть на Халдее даже хорошо, что не сработает, но... Но... Хм...  
Но по поводу комнаты Падма, пожалуй, была права. Стоило разобраться, не потому, что он соглашался с ней — хаос в местах своего обитания был привычен для М-Джея, он просто боялся, что сюда заявится Лилиум с метлой и выкинет все накопленное добро на помойку. И проблема была не в том, что подобная угроза витала на фоне на уровне призрачной и несбыточной, напротив — ощущалась слишком даже реальной. Может потому, что Лилиум ему пригрозил генеральной уборкой.  
Бессердечный ублюдок.  
Его крепость, его гордость; место, на которое обещал напасть Лилиум с метлой, и куда больше никогда не сможет зайти Падма... Его комната, выделенная для проживания во время Таинственных Экспериментов С Кубиком Во Время Выключения — хотя точнее было назвать ее каморкой, потому что размер ее был настолько мизерным, что Лилиуму должно было быть стыдно за подобное — состояла из нескольких «ярусов», каждый из которых был завален разным хламом. Хотя ярусы были скорее импровизацией самого М-Джея: в комнате стояла кровать-чердак, бывшая вторым этажом, а под ней расположился первый, со столиком и шкафчиком.  
Сверху, на кровати, валялось все то, с чем можно было спать, не ударяясь головой или пяткой о что-то острое, тут же лежал небогатый гардероб М-Джея на криво приделанной к стене вешалке. Куча одеял, несколько будильников (иногда они отправлялись в свободный полет), на стенах висели добытые кровью и потом плакаты с Юрием и Николя, включая подписанный Анастатикой. Еще пара журнальчиков не самого цензурного содержания, которые точно нельзя было показывать Лилиуму или Падме, и ладно там вторая, но с первым после такого проблем точно не оберешься — у М-Джея начинали скрипеть зубы, когда он думал о возможных последствиях такой находки. Внизу, на нижнем ярусе, стоял низкий столик (сидеть за которым можно было лишь на коленях), заваленный журналами про технику, тетрадками и всякой иной бумажной дрянью; ящик с ножницами и прочими инструментами; магнитная доска с кучей напоминалок ото всех, включая даже Падму; старые радио и телевизор; позади — шкафчик с кучей ящичков, содержимое которого было слишком таинственно для описания. Ну и куча мусора — уже везде, вне зависимости от яруса, начиная пустыми банками, и заканчивая какими-то незавершенными изобретениями, достаточно маленькими, чтобы их можно было хранить в комнате.  
Это была типичная комната их небольшого общежития, как называл его Лилиум — тут жили все те, кто работал в кабаре, и М-Джей мог лишь удивляться, что некоторые соглашались обитать тут, рядом с Лилиумом, потому как он, будь у него деньги, не подошел бы к этому месту на расстояние пушечного выстрела. О том, что такое пушка в исконном значении, он знал смутно, но вычитал эту фразу в одной старой книге на ангельском, а потому теперь щеголял подобным жутко умным выражением.  
Но сирена...  
Кубарем слетев с лестницы, забыв про шорты, М-Джей влетел в гостиную; там, помимо двух син, смотревших какое-то дурацкое шоу про дискуссии, что при виде внезапного гостя без одежды лишь слегка изогнули брови, были еще Лилиум и Халдея. У последней в зубах был зажат леденец на палочке, и, когда она перевела взгляд на М-Джея, эта палочка резко поднялась вверх.  
Лилиум — пока еще без своего дикого макияжа, но в процессе его нанесения — даже не повернулся к М-Джею и монотонным голосом пробормотал:  
— Оденься, праматери ради.  
Однако, никому из тех, кто сидел в гостиной, явно не было дела до визжавшей на улице сирены. И если М-Джей еще мог понять, почему Лилиум и его подчиненные не обращали на это внимание, и даже красились так спокойно, словно снаружи ничего не надрывалось в страшном визге, то Халдея... С другой стороны, она могла просто предсказать будущее и увидеть причину, да? Он бы ей рассказал, узнай.  
Проигнорировав его замечание, М-Джей рявкнул:  
— Что это за вой?!  
— Это тревога, — с зевком ответила Ирга, одна из работниц. Зевнув, она потянулась рукой к кисти, лежавшей в дальнем ящичке, после чего подмигнула М-Джею густо накрашенным глазом. — Если ты выбежишь на улицу в таком виде, то тебя не поймут. Надень хотя бы шорты.  
— Одежда — это социальный конструкт! — бодро гаркнул М-Джей и, широко расставив ноги, указал рукой вперед, на далекое светлое будущее. — Она нас только сковывает! Намного лучше без нее, вы же сами почти не одеваетесь во время работы!  
Ирга вместе с подругой резко подняли на М-Джея взгляд и ошеломленно захлопали ресницами, и даже занятый подведением губ Лилиум оторвался от любования собой в зеркало и взглянул на любителя щеголять нагишом с таким видом, словно это была не просто самая глупая вещь, услышанная им за долгое время, но и самая странная и подозрительная. Одна лишь Халдея не оторвала взгляда от читаемой книги, и, вынув леденец изо рта, пробормотала:  
— Ничего нового.  
— При тебе он тоже таким образом щеголал?.. — Ирга перевела взгляд на Халдею, и та с важным видом кивнула. — Я, конечно, многого ожидала от нового работничка, но...  
— Нормально-нормально для этого места, — подружка Ирги, Лакфиоль, грубым жестом подводя глаза, вдруг щелкнула пальцами. — Лилиум, кусок ты шлаковой ссанины, вот тебе новый работничек. Чего не воспитаешь его?  
— Не буду я работать в такой сфере! Он же меня в свои ужасные шмотки заставит одеться! — взвыл М-Джей.  
— Он мне своим тупым поведением всех клиентов распугает! — следом взъярился Лилиум.  
Халдея надсадно кашлянула, демонстрируя всем своим видом, что у зачинщиков спора не больше одной мозговой клетки на двоих.  
Они оба уставились друг на друга с таким взбешенным взглядом, что, казалось, сейчас вот-вот вцепятся друг другу в глотки. М-Джей, в общем-то, был и не против подпортить макияж этому ублюдку, тем более, что кулаки давно чесались, а сам Лилиум уже явно переключился на свой боевой режим, в котором обычно выкидывал нерадивых клиентов на улицу. Они медленно приближались друг другу, шевеля пальцами в предвкушении, и, глядя на это, Лакфиоль закатила глаза и схватила кисточку со стола.  
Она перевернула ее в руке и постучала ногтем по острому концу.  
— Если вы, два шлакожопа, сейчас не заткнетесь, я использую эту кисточку, чтобы воткнуть вам ее в задницу и провернуть по часовой стрелке до характерного хруста! И не факт, что хруста кисточки, облизавшиеся шлаком вы звериные отрыжки!  
В общем, кратко говоря, она сказала им постараться не вступать в драку!  
Лакфиоль грозно сверкнула глазами и переломила кисточку в руках двумя пальцами, отчего М-Джей и Лилиум почти мгновенно очутились в разных углах комнаты, опасливо смотря на то, как сломанная кисточка лежала на столе. Страшно было представить, что она могла сделать с помощью магии, если проделывала подобное без нее!.. М-Джей знать не хотел, а глядя на лицо Лилиума, побелевшее еще сильнее под боевой штукатуркой, осознал, что _определенно_ точно знать не хочет.  
Пусть у этого страшного знания будет лишь один хранитель.  
— Так что за сирена?.. — опасливо поинтересовался он.  
Не отрываясь от зеркала, Лакфиоль нахмурилась и пробормотала злым тоном:  
— Скорее всего опять ведьма шляется где-то у города. Какая разница, ее скоро убьет этот патлатый шлакосос, чтоб ему пусто было, — причмокнув после нанесения помады, она подняла угрюмый взгляд на М-Джея. — В прошлый раз этот звериное исчадье своей сраной магией уничтожило район, в котором я жила. Теперь приходится ютиться в этой тесной конуре! Говно! Отстой!  
— Поаккуратней, я могу и плату за комнату повысить, — раздалось угрожающее шипение из угла.  
Лилиум и Лакфиоль уставились друг другу в глаза, и выглядело это как вражда двух ярких птиц, которые не могли решиться броситься друг на друга, но обязаны были показать всем своим видом, что они тут главные. На их фоне даже М-Джей без штанов выглядел нормально.  
М-Джей мысленно отметил, что знать не знал ни о какой плате за комнату, и решил, что выяснит об этом как-нибудь в другой раз, не при Лилиуме, чтобы тот точно не решил брать ее с него и Халдеи. Внезапно, мысли его остановились, и он вернулся к словам Лакфиоль.  
Этот. Патлатый. Шлакосос.  
Шлакосос, разрушивший район...  
Ага, понятно!  
Под такое описание подходил лишь один синтетик, и М-Джей, вдруг осознав, про кого именно она говорила, вдруг затоптался на месте от бурлящего в нем энтузиазма. Он с плохо скрываемым обожанием взглянул на Лакфиоль, и, прижав кулаки ко рту, пробормотал радостным тоном:  
— Это Юрий? Это Юрий?! Ты говоришь о Юрие?! Да? Да-да-да?!  
Оторвавшись от лицезрения злого лица Лилиума, Лакфиоль с довольной ухмылкой повернулась к М-Джею, после чего скривилась и уже с недоуменным лицом кивнула:  
— Ага, об этом ублюдке... — она застопорилась и сузила глаза. — А что?  
— Это значит, что настало время надевать штаны! — гордо произнес М-Джей и поднял указательный палец.  
Действительно, единственная разумная мысль.  
И, когда он скрылся наверху в своем увлекательном квесте по поиску штанов, Халдея, сидевшая молча все это время, перевернула страницу и, вдруг хмыкнув, пробормотала:  
— Учитывая, какой он фанат Юрия, мне казалось, он не пойдет их искать, а побежит к нему прямо так.  
Лилиум, Ирга и Лакфиоль бросили на нее осуждающий взгляд, который Халдея ловко проигнорировала, вновь уткнувшись в книгу.  
— И что это должно значить?..

Баталии с ведьмами всегда были зрелищами, на которые собирались сотни зевак.  
Грандиозней были разве что... Хотя нет. Не было ничего грандиозней.  
Они случались не так часто; все же, ведьмы были умны, в отличие от священных зверей они были способны на осознанную речь и действия. Даже магию (или ее подобие) использовали настолько разумно, насколько это было возможно. Сражения с ними были опасны, но и ведьмы прекрасно понимали, что опытный охотник доставит им немало проблем, а потому если ведьма появлялась — то это была тема для сплетен и обсуждений на ближайшие несколько тентанов.  
Потому что против ведьмы всегда выходил профессионал своего дела.  
Охотник из первой десятки рейтинга, кто-то, кто не просто понимал паттерн их поведения, но и видел сущность, все их существо. Только таким удавалось попасть в топ рейтинга, а потому даже самые лучшие охотники, добившиеся огромной популярности, но так и не сумевшие одолеть ведьму, продолжали ютиться на одиннадцатом месте и ниже, не в силах побороть могущество и влияние тех, кто прошел самый страшный этап.  
Кто-то считал, что убийство ведьмы было финальным экзаменом в становлении каждого охотника.  
М-Джей тоже хотел убить ведьму. Он желал этого так страстно, что до знакомства с Халдеей рыскал по пустошам, ища хотя бы одну. В голове он прекрасно понимал, что не будет способен одолеть ее красиво и эффектно, как сделали бы это охотники из списка, но он полагал, что сможет заставить ее вымотаться. Способность возвращаться назад и бесконечное воскрешение помогли бы ему в этом. Не смог бы одолеть в одиночку? Уничтожил бы толпой.  
К своему счастью, ведьм он не находил. Или они скрывались от него, не желая расправляться со столь слабой жертвой.  
Иногда было тяжело понять их логику. Словно ими двигало лишь желание разрушать.  
Может, именно поэтому Юрий и был номером один в рейтинге охотников, ведь своей сущностью он тоже следовал лишь за разрушением. Не познав монстра и не создав его, ты не одолеешь такого — старый слоган корпорации «Юйту», который они использовали в те далекие времена, когда на них еще работал...  
... не важно.  
Найдя одну из незанятых крыш — отыскать хорошую обзорную площадку в незнакомом городе было тяжело — М-Джей зацепился рукой за шпиль и приложил ладонь к глазам, вглядываясь. Внизу раскинулась главная площадь города рядом с воротами, где в тесной будке сидела Сестрица. Можно было подивиться, что она не уничтожила ведьму на подходе, но пути Сестрицы были неисповедимы — а потому считалось нормой не рассчитывать на нее в таких локальных бойнях.  
Площадь была пуста. Кто-то бы удивился, что на выступление — а оно _всегда_ было похоже на выступление — главного охотника собралось так мало народу, но М-Джей, как и любой другой фанат, прекрасно понимал, что во время боя Юрия надо было отходить как можно дальше, в ином же случае перспектива оказаться размазанным по стене была не просто возможна, а случилась бы с вероятность в девяносто девять процентов. Лакфиоль верно жаловалась, разрушать районы ему было не впервой.  
От мыслей, что когда-нибудь он превзойдет такого безумца, у М-Джея тряслось все. Как он надеялся!..  
Когда лестница позади заскрипела, а следом показалась чья-то взлохмаченная голова — М-Джей ни секунды не сомневался, что это была Халдея, и, как оказалось, угадал — он, даже не поворачиваясь, пробормотал:  
— Наверное, я тоже обладаю даром предвидения...  
— Ты просто запомнил звук моего дыхания, — Халдея закатила глаза и присела на корточки рядом с ним. — Ты выискиваешь Юрия? Он еще не появился?  
— Должен. С секунды на секунду.  
И поднял голову, после чего щелкнул пальцами.  
— О!  
А затем произошла _вспышка_.  
Твердый Небосвод словно прорезало огненной стрелой, а следом, прямо в центр площади, рухнуло нечто. Поднялась пыль, от оглушительного свиста у М-Джея, находившегося относительно далеко от эпицентра, заложило ухо — но он не обратил на это внимания, во все глаза смотря на появившуюся в огненном вихре фигуру. И, пока Халдея сидела с плотно зажатыми ушами, он наклонялся все ближе и ближе к Юрию, отчего едва не свалился с крыши.  
Но ему было плевать на это. Главное, что в центре площади...  
... в позе, словно он ударил кулаком землю, со светящимися рисунками на теле и почти буквально полыхающими волосами, слившимися с пламенем на кончиках, стоял _он_ — Юрий. И, медленно поднявшись, он окинул площадь перед собой ленивым взглядом, словно даже не боялся скорого прибытия ведьмы. Шарф, полностью закрывавший шею, разметался из-за ветра...  
Точно такой же, как и на плакатах.  
От одного лишь его вида внутри у М-Джея все сжималось со страхом и восхищением. Несомненно, в нем была какая-то чарующая магия — почти пугающая — из-за которой у него было так много поклонников, из-за которой Сестрица и Фортуна позволяли ему столь многое.  
Прибытие Юрия затмило все, даже появление ведьмы.  
_В этот раз_ это была сина. В черном бесформенном одеянии, с белоснежными волосами, ставшими похожими на всполохи пламени, и длинными рогами, горящими ярким светом, рыжим с голубыми переливами, она была пугающей, и то, что рта и носа на ее угольно черном лице не было видно — лишь глаза, яркие, таких цветов, что и рога — заставляли дрожать от этого зрелища еще больше. М-Джей почувствовал, как напряглась рядом Халдея, но его самого не напугало подобное.  
Он чувствовал, что ведьма не была сильна. Сильные никогда не совались в города, лишь молодые и слабые, не понимавшие, что тут настанет их конец. Самые могущественные появлялись так редко, что их можно было сравнить со стихийными бедствиями.  
Говорят, когда-то был и тринадцатый поясной город, только его уничтожила ведьма. Именно такая.  
Затем, ведьма что-то сказала — но с такого далекого расстояния М-Джей не услышал. В ответ Юрий лишь снисходительно улыбнулся, после чего потянулся к клинку на поясе, и, не доставая его из ножен, замер, словно не решаясь атаковать первым. Но М-Джей знал — он просто выжидал, пока ведьма сделает первый ход. Он всегда ждал. Словно это помогало ему понять, как именно действует и атакует противник.  
Важные советы от опытных охотников, надо мотать на ус.  
В следующую секунду они исчезли; затем, появившись вновь друг напротив друга, нанесли несколько беспорядочных ударов и вновь разбежались. Толпа вокруг ликовала, глядя за этой игрой, и М-Джей мог лишь скучающе наблюдать за зрелищем, не понимая, чему все так радовались. Он видел _настоящие_ бои Юрия, на пределах его и ведьмы возможностей — сохранились записи таких битв — и то, что он видел сейчас, было лишь небольшой потехой на публику, растянутой до невозможности. В голове вертелась лишь одна мысль — неужели ему самому не надоедало возиться со столь слабой ведьмой? В конце концов, он был способен на нечто большее.  
Даже не на «нечто». Намного большее. Возведя взгляд к потолку, М-Джей уставился на едва освещенный светом Завода участок, на котором четко виднелась трещина. Ее несколько небтанов назад оставил Юрий во время одного из боев. Говорили, что то была жуткая бойня с сильнейшими ведьмами, и то, что Декабрь с Заводом не были разрушены, было чудом. Лишь благодаря стараниям охотников из первой десятки все обошлось.  
Если он был способен почти что пробить небо, то...  
— Что, главный фанат недоволен?  
Халдея смотрела на него с ехидной усмешкой — почти такой же, как у Падмы, и М-Джей резко обернулся к ней и разъяренно огрызнулся:  
— Заткнись! Понимала бы чего!  
— Ах-х-х, М-Джею не нравится, можно сворачивать бой, — закатив глаза, Халдея улыбнулась и прикоснулась к губам пальцами, когда М-Джей зло щелкнул зубами. — Ну? Как тебе моя попытка изобразить Падму?  
— Даю этому представлению ноль из десяти. Минус десять из десяти!  
— А ведь столько стараний было вложено... — сложив руки у груди, Халдея посмотрела куда-то вдаль, за М-Джея, и вдруг заморгала. — О! Сейчас Юрий нанесет последний удар.  
— Что?! Где?!  
Стремительно развернувшись, мысленно надеясь, что это было именно предсказание, а не простая догадка, М-Джей уставился на площадь — а там, уже довольно побитая ведьма, пыталась уклоняться от бесконечной череды атак Юрия. Это все еще была глупая игра, но в последнюю секунду Юрий прыгнул прямиком к ведьме и исчез — после чего вдруг появился в нескольких метрах от нее, а сама ведьма почти за мгновение распалась на множество маленьких кусков. Ее ядро с глухим стуком рухнуло вниз и треснуло, а сам Юрий выпрямился.  
Он был изгажен в ихоре ведьмы и выглядел пугающе со своим безобразным довольным взглядом, словно наслаждался чужой смертью. Глядя на него, Халдея лишь нахмурилась сильнее, после чего сузила глаза — попыталась заглянуть в будущее — и чуть недовольным тоном произнесла:  
— Его способность — это не ускорение, — продолжая смотреть на него, Халдея вытянула губы в тонкую линию. — Словно прыгнул в пространстве... Или остановил время, когда резал ее на множество кусков. Но все же нет. Сложно сказать, на что это похоже. А что думает наш гений, скачущий туда сюда по временной ветке? У тебя-то опыта в этом поболь..  
Но стоило Халдее обратиться к своему собеседнику, как она поняла, что была одна на крыше — место, на котором еще недавно сидел М-Джей, пустовало, и, догадываясь, куда именно этот придурок сбежал, она тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела вниз, на растерзанный труп ведьмы. Скоро должна была подойти Сестрица для изъятия души из ядра, затем последнюю передали бы на переработку в Завод, а следом после этого очищенная душа досталась бы новому юному жителю системы Тартарос.  
Типичная рутина.  
М-Джей тоже размышлял об этом, пока бежал вниз.  
В голове у него роилось множество мыслей. Что будет, если неочищенная душа в Заводе создаст парадоксального близнеца? Будет ли новая душа такой же сильной, как душа ведьмы? Возможно ли скопировать нечто настолько мощное, что при своем отсутствии ограничений в магии получило бы двойное лишение барьера ста? Столько вопросов... Мучительно интересных... Как же хотелось узнать...  
Праматерь он мог бы столько всего узнать столько всего для этого всего-то нужно провести парочку экспериментов и создать собственную копию Завода но будет ли это правильно ведь это все равно что посягнуть на божество и воздвигнуть свое подобное не могло закончиться хорошо Фортуне наверняка не понравилось бы она убьет его за такое или пошлет убийц она наверняка так сделает значит надо делать все в тайне но будет ли реальным создать копию Завода для этого надо было бы попросить Лилиума о помощи он наверняка понимает в этом что-то в конце концов в _прошлый_ раз...  
М-Джей моргнул.  
Что?  
Какой прошлый раз? Да ни за что в жизни он не будет работать с таким напыщенным индюком, как Лилиум!  
Выскочив на площадь, М-Джей побежал прямиком к Юрию. Он чувствовал на своей спине недоумевающие взгляды зевак, следивших за боем, и ощущал жуткую гордость, что был единственным, кто не испугался и подошел к своему кумиру. Многие боялись просто находиться рядом с ним, а такое наглое вторжение на поле битвы вообще считали кощунством высшего разряда. А вот М-Джей не боялся!  
Просто каждый раз, когда он оказывался в одном городе, Юрий был в другом.  
Ну хотя бы сейчас удалось!  
Услышав его шаги, Юрий оторвался от увлекательного попинывания распиленной напополам головы ведьмы и резко поднял взгляд на М-Джея. Глаза его буквально светились желтым, значит, остатки магической энергии еще не спали. Настолько мощная у него была магия, что даже спустя несколько минут после завершения битвы она все еще не выветривалась окончательно.  
Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем М-Джей с абсолютно каменным лицом вытащил из кармана кристально белую бумажку с ручкой и не протянул ее Юрию. На его фоне — вымазанному в ихоре, грязному с ног до головы — это выглядело полнейшим издевательством, но М-Джей был предельно серьезен.  
— Распишись на память! — отчеканил он.  
Толпа сзади заскрипела зубами от зависти, и, замершая на лестнице Халдея, так и не решившаяся спуститься на площадь следом, лишь недоуменно вскинула бровь. Неужели все это время ее глупый несносный приятель таскал в кармане ручку и бумажку для автографа? Сначала она хотела было возмутиться такой глупой мысли, но потом вспомнила все моменты, когда М-Джей старательно отдирал плакаты со стен, и вопросы отпали сами собой.  
Взглянув с неодобрением на пацана перед собой, Юрий на мгновение сузил глаза... после чего вдруг солнечно улыбнулся и схватил испачканными пальцами ручку и бумажку.  
— Ну конечно! Что тебе написать?  
— Для М-Джея... Или нет, для Марьяма!  
— Ага-ага!  
Смотря на то, как эти двое с огромным энтузиазмом выводили каракули на бумаге, Халдея безо всяких эмоций покосилась по сторонам, чувствуя исходившую от спрятавшихся по теням зевак энергию ярости, после чего возвела взгляд к Твердому Небосводу. Мысленно она вопрошала у Праматери о том, почему самые примечательные люди вокруг были полнейшими кретинами.  
Небеса, как и Праматерь, молчали.  
Даже им были неизвестны ответы на подобные вопросы.  
— Теперь у меня есть автограф самого Юрия! — громко хвастался М-Джей, пока они с Халдеей возвращались домой. — Повешу его на стену! В рамочку!  
В руках у него была заветная бумажка, для которой были написаны всевозможные формы и имена М-Джея, включая даже те, которые Халдея никогда не слышала — и предпочла бы не слышать. Криво закрашенное сердце в самом углу было странным способом оставить подарок, но она предпочла не думать об этом.  
За ними по пятам следовали зеваки, явно желая украсть бумажку, но неодобрительные взгляды Халдеи здорово усмиряли их порывы. Еще раз покосившись на автограф, заляпанный ихором, она скривилась и проговорила низким голосом:  
— Отвратительно. Еще и воняет.  
— Ты просто завидуешь, — простодушно заявил М-Джей. — И что у тебя с голосом? Говоришь так, будто ты сол.  
Он улыбнулся, не замечая недоуменного взгляда Халдеи.

— ... благодаря силе нашего героя, мы смогли отбить очередную атаку ведьмы! Шабаш не перестает пытаться проникнуть в наши города, но он ничто против наших бравых охотников!  
Телевизор работал на неполную громкость, но голос оттуда было слышно так хорошо, что звук хотелось даже сбавить. Впрочем, всем было не до этого, а потому тот продолжал орать.  
Николя на экране взмахнул рукой и указал пальцем на список десяти лучших охотников, в которых была указана корпорация и число убитых ведьм. У многих оно было скромным, едва ли набиралось пять, но чем выше шел список, тем более пугающими становились числа. У самого же Юрия число убитых ведьм давно перевалило за сотню, а потому только что прибавившаяся слабачка, убитая им у центральных ворот, особо не добавила лоска. Лишь дала лишний раз понять, что лучшим способом разобраться с ведьмой было выпустить против нее именно Юрия, а не кого-то другого.  
На фоне заиграла веселая мелодия, зазвенели колокольчики, а вокруг Николя рассыпались конфетти. Он сжал кулак и указал пальцем уже на зрителя:  
— Поддерживайте своего любимого охотника! Если вы хотите расписать нам о том, как сильно он вам нравится, то присылайте письма в центральный офис программы в Декабре! Мы обязательно соберем лучшие послания и зачитаем их в прямом эфире! Помните, что поддержка вашего любимого охотника позволяет ему крепче стоять в топе!  
Сидя за барной стойкой с соком в руках, М-Джей и Халдея ленивым взглядом наблюдали за телевизором. За ней же, смешивая напитки, стоял Лилиум, абсолютно не обращавший внимания на шоу. Всем было все равно на него, кроме еще одного гостя, который сверлил ящик с такой ненавистью, что, казалось, тот сейчас расплавится.  
Нахмурившись, Халдея вдруг спросила:  
— Это Николя? Или Анастатика?  
Упомянутый — тот самый единственный несчастный недовольный — оторвался от рюмки со шлаковой бурдой и с такой горечью взглянул на Халдею, что ответ стал ясен и без озвучивания. Точнее, М-Джей предположил, что все же по телевизору вещал именно Николя, потому как так уверенно нести пафосную чушь про патриотизм и чувство веры в корпорации, что оберегали города вместе с охотниками, мог только он — Анастатика наверняка постыдился бы.  
— Пора бы научиться их различать, — с важным видом пробормотал М-Джей и отпил немного сока.  
Халдея бросила на него ехидный взгляд.  
— Да ты сам не всегда угадываешь.  
— Ничего подобного! — чуть не подавившись, рявкнул он.  
Они с Халдеей уставились друг другу в глаза, он — с яростью, она — с ехидным довольством, и, глядя на их игры, Анастатика лишь тоскливо переглянулся с Лилиумом и пальчиком придвинул к нему рюмочку. Тот без лишних вопросов плеснул в нее еще шлаковой жидкости.  
Продолжая смотреть на белиберду на экране, М-Джей с гордым видом проговорил:  
— Главное, что я получил автограф от Юрия! Через пару небтанов его можно будет выгодно продать! Но я не продам!.. Может быть. Но скорее всего нет.  
— Не продашь, — прервала его сладостные мечты Халдея.  
М-Джей взглянул на нее с легким осуждением.  
— Я, конечно, рад, что ты так уверена в моей любви к Юрию, но...  
— Нет, не поэтому, — Халдея даже глазом не моргнула. — Бумажка была в ихоре и воняла. Поэтому она была порвана и выкинута на улицу, как и подобает мусору.  
На нее вылупились три пары глаз, и, видя, как медленно вскипает М-Джей, постепенно становясь желтым от прилившего к лицу ихора, Лилиум с громким вздохом поставил бокал на стол и, плеснув туда немного свежего коктейля, за мгновение осушил его.  
После чего бросил печальный взгляд на Анастатику.  
— Так и живем.  
Тот со скорбным лицом кивнул. Он все прекрасно понимал.


End file.
